Speakeasy
by ant1gon3
Summary: Roaring '20's New Orleans. Among the Jazz, the booze, crooked cops, and murder can four men fall in love? Speakeasy isn't just a place but, a way of life. M/M Paul/Seth Jacob/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. We hope you enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed researching and writing**

**Chapter one**

A young woman with short black hair peeking out from under her cloche hat walked at a quick pace alongside her younger brother toward the Market Street station to catch the Canal line heading north to Baronne. They climbed aboard just as it was about to leave handing the conductor their fare. They sat next to each other on the bench seat in the partially filled streetcar. It moved at a slow, steady pace along the tracks powered by the electric cables that hung above them in a web of wires stopping every few blocks to allow other passengers to climb on or exit.

She sat with her ankles crossed under her seat and her short skirt revealing far more leg than her mother would have deemed acceptable. But, this was a different time from when her mother grew up. Women were now able to vote, they worked outside the home, and showed far more skin than other the generations that preceded them.

Twilight fell over the city promising a slight reprieve from the oppressive, humid summer day. It was Saturday night and the streets began to fill with those who sought a night of entertainment. Restaurants, dance halls, and jazz clubs were popular destinations as were places that were never spoken of in anything above a whisper.

It was one of these "unmentionable" places that was the destination of the bronzed-colored siblings. They were two of the dwindling Chitimacha Indian tribe members who left their reservation after their parents died of pneumonia in hopes of making a better life in the big city. She landed a gig at The Snug as a waitress until one night Ben overheard her singing to herself as she cleared away the last of the night's dishes. She was given an impromptu audition and the next weekend she was singing with the house band. The money was hardly more than it was waiting tables with one big exception. She was given use of a small apartment in a building also owned by her employer. She now had a place for them both to sleep and was taking the first steps to fulfilling her dream.

The club was nothing more than a large room under a hardware store with one entrance that would only open with the correct password. There were several tables and too many chairs crammed together and a secret barkeep hidden behind a wall that opened nightly to all those who risked being there. The stage held a piano and enough room for three other musicians. She found it far easier to sit on top of the piano than to try to find foot space on the elevated stage.

A man approached her one evening after her performance offering his compliments. He introduced himself as Embry Call and told her the club he normally played at was looking for new talent. It was a much larger place with high paying clientele and it paid almost double what she was pulling in. She initially declined the offer telling him it sounded too good to be true. She wasn't going to fall for some hustler's ploy. He said that she should just check it out and if she still said no, then no skin off his back.

She took him up on the offer on her first night off leaving her brother in the small one room apartment. When she arrived she was taken back. It was a legitimate jazz club with a dance floor and room enough on stage for seven piece band including a piano and drums. The tables were pushed to the sides giving flappers and their dates room to dance. She sat at one of the small table lit with a single candle and listened and watched.

The band was probably the best she ever heard and the singer, Jacob knew how to work over a crowd with his good looks and charming smile. He had the women swooning with sex appeal dripping from his smooth voice. When she took a closer look at the rest of the band she saw that they were all of either native descent or possibly creole with the exception of the pianist and every damn one of them could persuade the panties off an unsuspecting dame.

She didn't have high hopes when she set out that evening thinking it would be just another speakeasy with a crooked owner and sleazy patrons. Sure, the booze still flowed and men still leered but, she knew a good deal when she saw one and this could be their ticket to a better life.

She approached Embry in between sets asking if they were still interested. He quickly ran off to retrieve the owner, Billy Black who came from his office and sat at a table with his son, Jacob and the club manager, Sam Uley. Billy asked her to sing accompanied by only their pianist. He wanted to see how she handled herself on stage. She spoke to the messy-haired musician, Edward and they decided on a piece that she hoped would impress the club's owner.

She was glad that it had happened so quickly with no time to let her nerves get the best of her. The entire room went quiet as the first few notes were played and the audience sat mesmerized as "_Someone to Watch Over Me"_ washed over them. Applause filled the room when the song ended and a small unnoticed smile crossed her ruby, red lips. She walked over to the table confidently knowing she had won them over. An offer was extended and trying not to appear over anxious, she told them that she would get back to them within the week.

"Seth, put on your jacket," she chastised her brother as they neared their stop.

"It's too damn hot, Leah," he whined.

"You need to pass for eighteen or It'll never work. He won't hire a seventeen year old," she said in a firm whisper. Seth reluctantly pulled on his jacket to Leah's satisfaction. Though she would be making more money, it was still wasn't enough for them to live comfortably. Seth needed to help support them. Unfortunately, he was still too young to get a job in a club. Most owners wouldn't consider a kid responsible enough or trustworthy.

When they reached their stop they exited the car and made their way the short distance to The Black Wolf. She walked in letting the bouncer know that she needed to speak with Billy immediately. He whispered something to the man who stood next to him who left presumably to let Billy know she was there.

From the outside, the club looked to be on the right side of the law but, a concealed door at the back of the club would lead you to the basement where a bar was set up. Once again, it only allowed those who knew the password although, there were few who didn't. Most patrons would go to the small bar for a few drinks and then head upstairs to dance or listen to the jazz band..

"Emmett McCarty," he held out his hand. "You are Leah, right?" she placed her hand in his and he kissed her knuckles and winked. He saw her audition a few nights ago and like everyone else, he knew she was something special.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"He's part of the deal and he's not a kid," Leah replied in her no-nonsense tone pulling her hand away immediately. Leah didn't let anyone disrespect her. Emmett raised his hands in surrender not wanting to offend the feisty woman. A low whistle was heard and Leah was waved over to Billy's office. Seth followed a few steps behind.

The low lighting made the owner's office feel warm with a brown leather sofa and two leather chairs with a small table in between them. It also cast shadows across the room as if there were secrets hidden in every corner. Billy leaned back in his chair when Brady, one of the club's bouncers and Billy's personal guard, opened the door allowing the songstress entrance. She was followed by a younger boy who resembled her. She was just how he remembered her; confident, a body that turned heads, and the pipes to back it all up. Embry couldn't have been more right about a diamond in the rough. Billy hadn't been able to get her out of his head from the day she left. If she weren't standing in his office right now, he would have gone personally to that hole-in-the-wall club where her talents were wasted and drag her back here. She was exactly what his club needed, exactly what he needed.

"I'm guessing your visit to my establishment means you are accepting my offer," he asked rolling his cigar between his forefinger and smoke from his cigar filled the room in both aroma and haze. The siblings knew that they needed to be on their toes as Billy's demeanor demanded respect and caution. Leah could see he was a man who didn't get bogged down with the details of things. His desk was empty except for a glass ashtray, a snifter filled with a golden liquid, a low lit lamp, and a black telephone. He liked things simple and straightforward.

"I'm agreeing to your terms, Mr. Black but," she put a hand to her hip never taking her eyes off his. Billy had to hold back a smile at the young woman. She would definitely shake the place up with her sassy attitude. "My brother needs a job and its a deal breaker," she bargained. She could have asked for a lot more Billy mused to himself. He looked up into her fiery brown eyes framed by her long black lashes. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and paused for a moment only to create the illusion that he was considering saying no.

"I need to speak to him alone," he said. Leah went to speak but Billy held up his hand to stop her. "I assure you, no harm will come to him. I just want to get to know him a bit."

Leah huffed and then looked to her brother and then back to Billy. "You have five minutes but, if he isn't part of the deal then neither am I," she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"What's your name, son?" he asked leaning back in his chair. He gestured for the boy to sit in one of the brown leather chairs facing his desk. Seth removed his newsboy cap clutching it in his hands and sat with his head bowed.

"Seth, sir," he said. He knew that this conversation could potentially make or break the deal and he didn't want to give Billy any reason to turn them away.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen, sir," Seth replied a little too quickly putting more confidence in his voice than he really had to.

"I'm guessing you're not a day over sixteen and I can't have that in my establishment," he said shaking his head. Seth looked up and gasped. "Tell me how old you really are."

Seth paused a moment wondering if the truth was the better way to go. Billy might trust him if he came clean but, if he didn't, he and Leah would be back in their dingy one room apartment. He looked at Billy who stared him down. His face gave away nothing. Seth took a deep breath hoping he chose correctly.

"I'm seventeen," he said quietly looking back down at his feet. There was a long uncomfortable silence that Seth thought lasted an eternity.

"I won't stand for lying, especially from my employees," Billy said firmly. "Unfortunately, you lied to me the first chance you had."

Billy swallowed the last of the amber liquid and stood walking over to a small cabinet in the wall where he kept a couple of bottles of his personal stash. He refreshed his drink and replaced the bottle. He walked toward Seth opting to sit on the corner of his desk facing the kid who held too much sway with the woman he wanted for his own. Not that the boy knew he had any power, he was too focused on Billy's intimidating presence.

"Sorry, Mr. Black," his voice just above a whisper. "It won't happen again."

Billy wasn't that naïve but, he could tell that the boy wasn't in the habit of lying, it didn't come naturally to him. He was only doing it to help he and his sister. He also knew he'd do it again for her as she would for him. One thing Billy looked for in an associate, employee, or friend was loyalty. He found that the lies people told were inconsequential so long as they were loyal. He paid his staff well and helped them when he could. But, in this world of bootleggers, gunrunners, and crooked politicians he had to run his joint with an air of intimidation and a firm backbone occasionally making an example of an employee with loose lips or sticky fingers.

"Make sure that you don't," he said before putting his cigar to his lips and blowing out billowed clouds of smoke. "From this day forward, you are eighteen, you are not allowed in the backroom, and anything you see will be forgotten."

"Yes sir," Seth chanced a glance at the man's stern face that reminded him of his late father's when he was caught taking extra cookies or bringing frogs into the house. But, this was far more serious than the pranks of a young boy. He was now a man making his way in the world.

"Don't lie to me again or there will be consequences," Billy looked up to the door where Seth knew his sister waited on the other side. Seth understood the unsaid threat. It wasn't just he who would suffer if he crossed his new employer. Billy stood and walked to the door opening it to see Leah with her shoulder pressed to the wall and a hand on her hip. She lifted a manicured brow in question before Billy moved to the side to allow her in.

"Miss Clearwater, you have yourself a deal," he said. "Seth will start tomorrow night working in the kitchen washing dishes and any other task we assign him. There are sleeping quarters on the top floor of the building where he can bunk," he explained. "I will send Brady in the morning to help you collect your things along with Seth's and move you to your new place."

Leah stood there wearing a mask of indifference hiding the excitement that pooled in her belly. She didn't want to let on how much this opportunity meant.

"Now, I have other business to attend to so, if you'll excuse me," he said before walking back to his desk chair effectively dismissing them. Leah grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out of the room. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug when they were out view of The Black Wolf. She whispered question after question in his ear and he told her everything that was said with a smile on his face the whole way home.

The next morning, just as Billy said, Brady arrived in a Ford Model A and helped load their meager belongings. He dropped Seth off at the club before heading to Leah's new apartment. Emmett was waiting inside to show Seth around the place. He took the box of belongings that Seth could hardly even get his arms around and placed it on one shoulder as if it weighed nothing. They walked up the back stairway that led to the bunks.

The large attic room was sparse but, clean. The walls weren't covered showing the framework including the beams overhead. The windows on each side of the room were open allowing a cross breeze to sweep through the already warm room. There were a few single beds and a few bunks that were made, except the ones with still-sleeping bodies and had proper mattresses to which Seth gave an internal sigh. There were a three dressers where, Emmett explained, each person was given a drawer. One wall contained several hooks to hang up clothing using wire hangers.

Emmett set the box down on a bottom bunk saying that was his but the top was available. Seth hadn't said much only nodding as he took in his new situation. When Seth looked past Emmett's wall of intimidating muscles he could see a man who was laid back and carefree, smiling and laughing, frequently at his own jokes.

"Do you need any help with your things?" he asked flopping down on his bed. Seth shook his head. "Take the drawer on the bottom at the far left and the hooks next to it," Seth nodded and began putting his things away.

"Ok, so there are rules up here. First, clean up your shit including making your bed. I don't want to live in a pigsty," he explained. "Second, no juice or drugs up here. It stinks up the place and most of us want to get some sleep after a late night. Third, no dames allowed. I don't want to have to worry about the dolls getting a peek at the goods, you know what I'm saying? This includes your sister."

"Yeah, no problem," Seth said.

"Hey, Paul," Emmett said loudly looking at the lump in the bed directly across from our bunks. Paul, the lump, didn't even stir as Seth finished putting the last of his things away. Emmett jumped up and kicked the bed frame trying to arouse the sleeping man beneath the thin white sheet. A low grumble emitted from him.

"Get up lazy ass, it's almost noon," Emmett was now shaking the bed frame relentlessly.

"Knock it the fuck off, Emmy," Paul shouted after sitting up straight looking Emmett dead in the eye. The sheet fell from his upper body revealing Paul's naked chest. He looked absolutely furious and Seth thought for sure this would come to blows.

"You didn't just call me,"

"Emmy," Paul interrupted giving Emmett a smirk. "Fuck off Emmett. What the hell was so important that you had to wake me up?" Paul pulled back the rest of his bed covers and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. The confrontation effectively defused and Seth exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I want you to meet our newest resident, Seth Clearwater," Emmett placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, this is our double bass, Paul Lahote," his hand gestured to the previous lump who didn't even look up from the floor. "But you can call him asshole."

Paul glared up at Emmett pushing himself off the bed. He walked over wearing nothing but his undershorts to stand directly in front of Seth. He eyed him up and down before looking back at Emmett.

"Kiss my ass, Emmy," he said.

"Hey, kid," he said before walking away not looking in Seth's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence

A/N: This is a shared story by myself and Romancing the boys. BTW, check out his story "Heart of a Vampire" It's amazing.

**Chapter two**

"Last night went off without a hitch," Sam smiled at Billy from the other side of the large desk. It was mid-morning but the room was dimly lit due its lack of windows keeping any natural light from streaming in. They were bricked over intentionally keeping the owner safe from any foolish attempts on his life.

"There is no way it can be traced back here?" Billy inquired of his club manager. Sam Uley was a few years older than his son, Jacob and his family were long time friends of the Blacks. When he opened the club, Jacob was a mere teenager and in no way prepared to run a club so, Sam was the obvious choice. Sam always knew he would one day have to step down handing the reigns over but when the time came, both Sam and Billy were shocked. Jacob wanted nothing to do with running a business. He was a singer, that was it. A damn good one too.

"No, not even a shot fired. Our boys took out the two guards easily and then loaded up their hooch in our truck were gone before anyone noticed," Sam said arrogantly. Billy knew that Sam thought a bit too highly of himself but, that confidence had also served him well. He just had to make sure Sam understood his place when he started to overstep.

"Nothing is ever a guarantee Sam. You weren't there and those boys aren't going to tell you if they screwed up a job," Billy said pointedly. "So far, we haven't heard of any retaliations but, word is, Aro isn't happy and he won't hesitate when he knows who to blame."

Sam nodded and swallowed his pride. He wanted to impress Billy effectively keeping his job as his right hand man. He didn't want to become disposable if Jacob changed his mind. That thought frustrated him to no end. It didn't matter what he did or how well he did it, his job was gone when pretty boy decided he didn't want to sing for his supper anymore.

"Tell our boys I want to see them now. I'm going to show you how to interrogate them so that we know exactly how everything went down last night. I don't want any loose ends that lead Aro back here," Billy looked at Sam imploringly.

Sam immediately got up and opened the door not bothering to close it. He walked briskly past the band who were working on an original piece of music. Seth looked up as the manager stormed past him. He had been at the club for a couple of weeks but knew that you didn't want to get on Sam's bad side. He had a temper and Seth had seen him fired up on more than one occasion.

Seth enjoyed the time before the club opened in the evenings but it wasn't the work, in particular. He took his time putting the chairs on the tables, mopping the floors, replacing the chairs, and then setting each table. It was during this time that the band would practice. He loved the music and the atmosphere of creativity. He didn't get a chance to see them during their performances being chained to the sink all night washing dishes. But, he enjoyed this so much more. It was if they played for an audience of one.

"Mozart, loosen up man," Embry said to the pianist. Edward was the only classically trained musician of the bunch. One of the boys called him that on the day he auditioned due to his wild hair and the name stuck.

"I need a fucking drink," Edward said as he lit a cigarette. "Where's Emmett?"

"I'm on a break," Emmett yelled from one of the tables in the back where he sat reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He and Seth got along well and Seth soon found out that Emmett seemed to be the only person who understood Paul. They bantered back and forth calling each other names and teasing relentlessly but, Seth could see that they were friends underneath it all. Paul basically ignored Seth but referred to him as "kid" on the few occasions that he acknowledged his presence.

"Just get me a drink," Edward yelled back.

"What do I look like?" Emmett snapped.

"An overgrown ape," Edward retorted.

"Holy fuck, would you just play, damn it!" Embry shouted ending the ridiculous conversation. Edward set his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray and began to play from the top. None of them seemed to be happy with how the piece was coming along as they tried different cords and tempos. It seemed they were all past the point of frustration when Seth took a deep breath and walked over to the piano.

"Edward," he said getting his attention. With both hands firmly planted in his hair as if he were ready to pull it out by the roots, Edward turned to Seth. "I know I'm not part of the band or anything but, I have a suggestion," Edward's brows lifted in shock as did a few of the other band members.

"Oh, really," he said pulling another cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it.

"Why would we need help from the dishwasher?" Quil asked.

"No skin off my back but," Seth paused and looked back at Edward. "What have you got to lose?" Edward nodded and looked over to the rest of the guys their brows still lifted as they couldn't believe the quiet boy would have anything to say worth listening to.

Edward moved over and Seth sat down at the piano. His fingers ran the keys flexing each one warming them up. Edward chuckled. He knew a pianist when he heard one. Just the simple act of warming up the fingers on the keys told him not only could Seth play but, play well. He started playing the tune that Edward had been struggling with

"See, less is more," he said, his fingers flying over the keys.

The band started picking up the more Seth played. Edward took over the keys and Seth stood and walked over to his mop. Emmett gave him a wink and Seth could feel eyes looking at him. He fought the urge to turn and see who it was. Seth had been given lessons as a child and found he was able to pick up any instrument and play it by himself. He also knew how to read music with his few years of training. He thought of himself as a novice of everything but a master of none. He could even sing which he hadn't done since he and Leah had lost their parents.

The band continued to practice for awhile longer and were ready to show Jacob and Leah the piece the next day at practice for a weekend performance. One by one the guys left. Quil came over to Seth apologizing for his uncalled for remark. As he set the last table Paul came up behind Seth and cleared his throat. He turned around to see Paul with his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously and his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"We were really struggling with that and I wanted to thank you, for your help," he looked up from the floor and dropped his hand. "So, um, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem," Seth replied as he turned back to the table under the pretense of finishing his task. He didn't want Paul to see the smile that he couldn't keep off his face. He called him "man".

It had been a busy night at the club. The patrons seemed to love the dynamic between Jacob and Leah, their voices blending together seamlessly. The band was on fire and in jovial spirits as the natural high with their breakthrough during that afternoon's practice still lingering. It was after three in the morning and the club was clear of all its customers. A few of the band member lingered wanting to have a nightcap before calling it a night.

Seth stood at the sink washing the last of the nights dishes. He was exhausted as was usually the case from being on his feet all day. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed that night. The excitement of the day finally catching up with.

"Hey Seth," Emmett put a large hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you that I think you really impressed the guys today. Why didn't you tell me you could play?" his voice was light but there was a small twinge of pain there as well. Seth turned his head to look up at his friend.

"Nah, it's just a hobby. Those guys are the real musicians," Seth replied turning back to the sink.

"That's not what it sounded like to me. I over heard Edward and Paul say you have real talent," he patted his shoulder. Seth turned his head back toward Emmett and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what do you have left to do here? Can I help?" Emmett asked. It wasn't unusual for Emmett to offer. He looked at everyone as equals from the lowly dishwasher to Billy. He told Seth the first time he offered to help that if everyone were college educated and held degrees, the dishes would still need washing. "Let me take out the last bags of trash and we can turn out the lights."

With that he was off, not waiting for a reply. Seth placed the last dish in the strainer and reached for the tie at the back of his apron when he heard tires screeching from the back door. He jogged over to the door Emmett left open and peered into the alley just as the shots rang out. He saw Emmett's face as he fell to the ground while an endless stream of bullets pierced his back. It was obvious he was trying to get back inside when he saw the car driving at a high rate of speed down the alley. Seth caught him as he fell so that his head didn't hit the ground. The car sped off just as quickly as it came.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" he screamed over and over as he looked down at Emmett's lifeless body. He maneuvered his head so that it rested on his lap while blood pooled quickly around him. Seth knew that there would be nothing anyone could do for his new friend. The hole in the back of his head would have been enough to tell anyone that.

Seth stopped yelling when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Come on kid we got to get out of here before the fuzz turns up," Paul tried to pull Seth away from his friend. "Kid, come on," managing to pull him away from Emmett's body.

"Shit, I thought it was too easy! Lahote, get that kid out of here!" Billy shouted as Paul held the whimpering boy at his side with blood dripping on the cleaned floor. "Take Jacob's car and get out-of-town till it cools down," throwing keys along with a roll of cash at him. The phone rang as he waved them out of the club.

Jacob's new car was sitting right outside making it easy for Paul to get Seth inside unnoticed. Racing around the driver's side, he climbed in and took off slowly, not wanting to attract any more attention. Already, the cops were heading towards the club and before they had even left the club, the well-practiced employees were securing any evidence of illegal activities. Paul looked over at the now quiet boy who was staring into space. Leaving him for now, Paul drove until late morning finding a motel that didn't look too bad. Seth hadn't said a word the whole trip even when he turned the car off. He booked a room for just one night knowing it was better to keep moving. Getting back to the car, he made sure no one was around and pulled Seth out leading him to the room. Shutting the door quickly behind him, he let go of the boy and went to the bathroom to draw a bath. He was not surprised to see Seth still standing where he left him.

"Come on kid, we need to get you cleaned up," Paul took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. "Get in, Seth," when he hadn't moved. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said as he started to pull at the bloodstained clothes. "Okay, you want me to bathe you like a kid then I will," he stripped Seth down to his underwear.

Paul was surprised at how defined the boy was; his shoulders broad, his arms and legs thick with toned muscles. The blood soaked through his underclothes and Paul pulled at Seth's undershirt to see he had six-pack abs. He hadn't gotten to know the kid and wondered what he had done before he came to work at the club. He hesitated to remove Seth's boxers but, with them covered in his friends blood, he couldn't leave him them on. With one quick tug, he pulled them down trying to not look at his private parts. Finally, Seth seemed to snap out of it and slapped at Paul's hands.

"Get off me you sick creep," he said trying to cover himself with his hands "I can do it myself, you know. Believe it or not, I'm not a fucking kid," Seth said stepping into the bath sinking down quickly into the bubbles.

Paul didn't know whether to laugh or slap the boy. Instead, he picked up the clothes and headed out leaving Seth to clean himself. He would burn them as soon as possible. He looked down at himself and realized he had blood on his shirt but luckily, his jacket had hidden it. Pulling the wad of cash Billy had thrown at him, Paul was pleased to see he had enough to buy new clothes for both him and the kid. Hearing the water splashing, he slipped out of the room to find a clothing store and some food in case either of them felt like eating.

He was gone longer than he'd hoped and when he returned Seth was sitting on the bed staring into space again. Paul handed him the bag telling him to get dressed while he went to clean himself up. Paul washed the ring of blood from around the bath and filled it with fresh water. He stared into the mirror and let the tears fall. Emmett was his closest friend not trusting in people after what his mother had done, he didn't allow himself to get close to anyone. But, somehow Emmett wiggled his way into his heart and the two had became firm friends.

"Paul, is everything okay in there?" a knock on the door pulled him out of his mullings. He dunked his head under the water as he tried to clear all thoughts of Emmett. "Can I come in?" the timid boy said opening the door slightly.

"Yeah," Paul made sure that he was decently covered, "How you feeling, kid?" he said looking at Seth who was pale under his russet skin. "You're not going to be sick are you?" Paul asked.

Seth sat down on the toilet seat his eyes red and puffy from his crying. "Where are we? I need to get back. Leah will be worried. She hates not knowing where I am," he admitted knowing full well Leah was the strong one that kept them off the streets after their parents died of pneumonia only a year before. Without Leah telling him what to do, sometimes he would go into his own little world and let life go on around him. His mother had called him a dreamer although, he himself wanted nothing more than the quiet life. Leah was the one with dreams of making it big.

Paul looked at the man-child because, to him, Seth was still a kid but, his body was that of a man hidden under the clothes he wore. He didn't doubt Seth had a great upbringing, probably upper middle class before his parents were both suddenly taken from him. Unlike himself who was dragged up by his mother and her prostitute friends. His mother got out of the business when his father became a politician and used Paul as her ticket to a better life. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for him. Leaving his mother, he headed out to make it in the world by himself. Paul led a simple life only needing money for strings for his double bass and smokes. Everything else was supplied by his boss.

"Doesn't matter where we are, we won't be here long. Tomorrow we move on until we get the all clear from Billy himself that it's safe to go back," he turned picking up the soap and started washing his upper body. "As for Leah, she is tight with Billy. He will keep her up to speed with where you are so let's enjoy being away from the club," he said risking a peek up at Seth who was sitting, chewing his lower lip between his teeth. Paul felt a stirring and quickly looked away. It didn't help when the boy took the soap out of his hands and started washing his back.

"Leah is not a whore. She's a good girl" he said defending his sister's honor. "I only stay at the club in case Billy needs me to run him an errand or something," he said scrubbing Paul's back harder than needed.

Twisting and grabbing Seth's arm Paul pulled him down to his eye level. "Keep believing that kid but, we both know she is hooking up with the old guy," in the next second, he felt a hand slap him across the face. The kid could pull a punch or slap. Without thought, he pulled the boy into the bath and held his flailing arms. "Do that again kid and it will be more than a wet ass you get. Do I make myself clear?" he growled trying to push Seth away.

Seth surprised Paul again. Instead of trying to get out, he buried his face into his chest and sobbed, "I was supposed to take the trash out! It was me that should be dead, not Emmett! He should be here with you, not me!" he wailed. "He was only doing what Emmett does best, look after me. He was my friend, now he is dead,"

Paul let Seth cry, letting him get it all out. The silent-staring Seth started to freak him out a bit. At least this Seth was feeling something even if it was unnecessary guilt. It could've been anyone out the back of the club. Hell, even him. He had gone out not long before, needing some fresh air, finding the room too hot. Looking back, it was Emmett that called him in as Jacob wanted to talk to the band before they left for the night. Of course Emmett was the only one who knew where to find Paul who was now drawing circles on the young boy's back.

* * *

A/N: We would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Boss. We've got a code ten," Brady said to Billy as he hung up the phone.

"Okay boys," Billy said as he turned away from his body-guard. "We have a code ten. MOVE!" He shouted clapping his hands. Everyone left in the joint jumped into action immediately knowing what needed to be done. It was after hours so most of the juice was already tucked away for the night but, it only took a single glass left on a table or bottle of beer kicked under a chair to shut the place down.

Like a well oiled machine the staff got to work. Edward was given the task of staying with Emmett's body. Out of everyone, Edward was the least likely to be dragged over the coals by the fuzz. His high society education and black rimmed glasses made him appear above suspicion. Inside, Billy and Brady grabbed the night's takings placing them in the safe under Billy's desk along with the books and pulling out the false ledgers. Seth had done his job well and nothing traceable was found. The cops turned up just as Billy's desk was put back into place. Embry, with mop in hand, was getting the last of the blood off the floor.

Without a knock, Detective Newton walked into Billy's office. "Ahhh, Detective, I was wondering when you'd show up. Emmett was a good man and I want his killer found. Makes me wonder why I pay my taxes," he said the last part under his breath.

"Don't play coy with me, Black. What's the guts? Who you had a run in with?" the detective walked over to the desk and picked up Billy's falsified book before slamming it shut. "Rumor has it you upset the Volturi. Now, _how_ is what I am wondering," he thought out loud walking around picking up items and tapping at walls to see if he could find anything suspicious. Of course, Billy knew all the tricks and probably a few more.

"Look, this is about the kid who is dead at the back of my club. I run a clean ship here and you know it. How many times have you raided my establishment in the last few years and not once have you found a single bit of evidence," Billy snarled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to go home. It's been a long day," Billy said as Brady held his coat for him to slip his arms into.

"So, you won't mind if I talk to your staff and take a look around then," the detective said.

"Help yourself but, I want you and your posse out of here before my customers arrive," with that Billy left with Brady leading the way on full alert. This was war and Billy was at risk. "Take me to Leah's. She's not going to be a happy dame with her kid brother gone," Billy said.

The cops had been after Billy Black for years but somehow, he was always clean. Now, with a murder right on his back door step, they had an excuse to really case the joint out. Staff was questioned for hours but, nothing helped them with their investigation. Asking to go up to Emmett's room, Quil let them in before excusing himself to bed. "Who else sleeps in here?" the detective asked before Quil could make his escape.

"Paul LaHote and Seth Clearwater," Quil answered before trying to leave again.

"And where are those two men?"

"I would guess they are both getting laid," Quil smirked. "I saw them leaving with a couple of dames right after the gig. Look man, I'm beat can I go now?" Quil asked running his hand down his face. He was not good at thinking on his feet at the best of times let alone when he had been up for over twenty-four hours. Shutting the door, he went to his and Embry's room throwing himself on the bed. Billy was not going to be happy about his excuse he gave for the guys not being there.

The cops had nothing, no evidence as to why an innocent man was dead. Jacob came into the club just as they were leaving. He was asked a few questions but, it was easy to tell that he knew nothing of the killing and was genuinely shocked at the death of a friend.

"Tell your father we will be in touch and don't leave town, any of you," the detective said tipping his hat as he left.

Jacob sat at the bar and put his head in his arms to hide the tears. Emmett was his secret keeper, the only one that knew the truth about him. He had covered his ass numerous times when he got reckless with his lovers. Jacob had always liked men his father having no idea and he wanted to keep it that way. Billy wouldn't open the club tonight. First, out of respect for Emmett but also, the cops were too close and they needed to keep things on the down low for a while.

Going behind the counter, he tried to find his keys that he'd left there the previous night having walked to the sleazy hotel a few blocks away with Ben They had an agreement, nothing more than a good fuck when they were so inclined. Jacob had his heart-broken by Eric Yorkie who married into money. He broke his promise of being his forever. The minute he found out that Jacob refused money from his father, he went and married into one of the richest families in New Orleans. The Webers were old money and their daughter, Angela, was worth millions.

"Where the fuck are my keys?" Jacob shouted in his deep baritone voice. "Where the fuck is my car?" he said racing to look outside and sure enough, his car was gone. He saved most his money over the years buying only clothes as he always wanted to look smart and up to date with the latest fashion. It would take him years to save again for a new car. He heard thumping on the stairs as Embry and Quil came down pulling on their two were thick as thieves, where one went the other followed. Everyone thought they were brothers they were so tight.

"Sorry, didn't you know? You're old man sent Paul away with that Seth kid," Embry yawned getting himself a coffee.

"Where were you last night, anyway? Some dame's house I'm guessing," Quil said pushing Embry aside pouring himself and Jacob a cup. If there was one thing Quil noticed about Jacob was that he needed his morning pick me up or he would be pissed for hours. Handing Jacob his coffee, he sat down next Embry waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"If there is one scratch on my car when it comes back, I will rip Lahote apart. What the hell was the old man thinking?" he grumbled putting his coffee to his lips only to hesitate. "Why did they have to leave?" he asked.

"The kid saw the whole thing, he was covered in blood. Your old man was worried he might squeal if the cops talk to him," Embry continued to explain everything that happened since Jacob wasn't around. Jacob whistled understanding why his father sent Seth away but, Paul was needed back. He was the best bass player in New Orleans.

"Looks like we have a few days off guys. Take off and be back by Friday noon for practice," Jacob sighed getting up and heading for the door. He knew his father would be in contact when he got himself out of this new dame's bed. He couldn't blame him though, Leah was a catch.

Walking the quiet streets, Jacob looked to find somewhere to have breakfast and remember the gregarious man who lit up a whole room with his dimpled smile and outgoing personality. Emmett would be missed. He turned the corner where he stopped as the sound of someone playing '_Black and Blue'_ filled the streets. Jacob stopped, watched, and listened from afar the blonde man leaning against a wall his foot resting behind him. He was playing with his eyes closed feeling the music. Jacob decided to go get a closer look at the man. The saxophonist opened his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of someone approaching. He didn't stop his flow and his eyes went to the open case in front of him. Smiling, Jacob put his hand in his pocket pulling out some change and threw it in the case. The man gave his thanks with a wink that went straight to Jacob's groin.

"You play jazz as well?" Jacob asked thinking he had found himself a sax player if he did. Without breaking, the guy started playing '_Ain't Got That Swing_' the latest jazz number out by the famous Louis Armstrong. Jacob's once shit day was turning up. He waited for the man to finish and moved closer, holding out his hand. "You got some pipes on you, where you play?" hoping the guy didn't have a gig.

"I'm freelancing at the moment, The streets are my job," the sexy southern slur was the most delicious sound Jacob ever heard next to the man's sax playing.

"You look like you could do with a java and I know I need some breakfast," Jacob said hoping he was not offending the man. "I have a proposition for you," Jacob smiled encouragingly.

"Sure, I could do with a coffee," the man said holding out his hand to Jacob. "Jasper Whitlock but, my friends call me Jazz," he winked again. Did this guy have any idea how sexy that looked Jacob thought to himself.

"Jacob Black, singer at the Black Wolf. My friends call me Jake," he said while shaking Jasper's hand.

Jasper looked him up and down and knew very well which club he was talking about. He had never been there but heard they were the best establishment for music. He liked the look of his face. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't try and take advantage of him. Packing up his sax, he followed Jacob to the cafe where they could talk. He hoped a job was in the offering. He had to get off the streets. The aroma coming from the kitchen made Jasper's stomach growl rather loudly as they took a seat.

Jacob picked up the menu and clicked the waitress over. "Two full breakfasts, eggs over easy, and extra bacon," Jacob said smiling at the waitress who all but swooned at him. He knew he had the ability to get anything he wanted. After all, just his name had people wanting to please him if they wanted to get into the club. His name was synonymous with jazz in New Orleans. "Hope you like your eggs over easy, Jazz," he smiled accepting the coffee from the waitress.

Jasper felt the few coins in his pocket. He was hoping to buy some new reed's for his saxophone but, the thought of a full stomach seemed more important now. He would sometimes go to the soup kitchens if he hadn't had a good day basking. A few times he'd even been robbed while he played. He slept on the streets occasionally getting a cheap room so he could bathe. Normally, the beds were covered in fleas and sometimes it was just as easy to sleep under a bridge using his sax as his pillow. Times had been tough since the war. The family farm was sold when his father became ill, the army refusing Jasper leave to return home and take over. He had risen to Major in the army and came home with most of his men. The ones he lost he felt guilty for believing it was his fault men younger than himself had lost their lives.

Jacob pulled out a packet of cigs and lit one. Jasper only had the butts he found on the ground which were far and few between. Before Jacob put the packet it away."Want to bum a smoke?" he asked. Smiling, Jasper took one only for Jacob to tell him to keep the pack there were only a few left and he had more back at his apartment. Striking a match, he lit the smoke for Jasper and leaned back again taking in the blonde man. "How would you like to come and play for me and my band? You won't get paid much to start with but there is food, your laundry gets done and you have a safe place to sleep," he said blowing smoke rings.

Jasper couldn't believe it was this easy, surely there was a catch. It's not everyday someone comes up to you in the streets and offers you a job. But, he wasn't going to look at a gift horse in the mouth. He didn't have anything to lose and the thought of regular meals was enough to make him say yes without asking anymore. "Can I think about it? Hell, yeah! I would love too. Thanks, Jacob," he said leaning over and shaking Jacob's hand.

"Call me Jake, remember?" Jacob said smiling taking a bit longer to drop Jasper's hand. The food arrived and for once Jasper didn't worry about where his next meal ticket was coming from and dug in. It had been over twenty four hours since his last meal which consisted of soup and stale bread. "So Jazz, I can call you Jazz, right?" before Jasper could respond Jacob continued. "What's your story, how you end up on the streets?" Jacob asked.

Jasper finished his mouthful of bacon and told him the story of losing the family farm his time in the army which he joined at the age of seventeen. Jacob sat there not saying a word but felt for the guy who couldn't be much older than himself. Having been brought up by Billy he had been handed everything on a silver platter until he learned that money actually didn't grow on trees. His father spoiled him after his mother died. What Jacob wanted, Jacob got. The club was one of the things that Jacob wanted. Although he held no interest in running the joint he only wanted to do what he did best and that was sing. After their third cup of coffee the lunchtime crowd started arriving.

"Lets hoff it to the club the old man should be there and some of the guys knowing them. We don't open for a few days so you can get yourself comfortable. I will get someone to find you a suit until payday and then we can take it out of your pay," Jacob said thinking if he looked this good in his old rags, he would look perfect dressed in a well-fitted suit and a haircut. Although, he quite liked the blonde curls that gave the man an innocent look belying the horrors he had seen in the trenches.

Jacob pulled out a roll of notes and paid for their meal. Jasper wasn't going to argue and decided he should get new reeds before his last one split. There were a few shops on the way to the Black Wolf and he asked Jacob if he would mind stopping off. Jacob shook his head and led the way to a music shop that Jasper had never been to before. Jacob was greeted warmly. "Jazz here is needing some reeds, fix him up, and put it on the account," Jacob said. If anyone needed anything, they could come and put it on tick and Billy would foot the tab. Rumor had it that Paul preferred to buy his own as he didn't want anything from anyone. Jacob found the guy strange but, he could deal with him because of his smooth playing.

The store person knew which reeds to give Jasper instead of cheap ones he normally bought. He was given the best that money could buy. Jasper couldn't help but eye up the tenor sax on the stand and ran his hand over it. His old sax had served him well however and he was happy with her sound. He kept her well looked after, she shined and not a dent in her. Her pearl buttons were getting loose but, they would hold for a while longer. Jacob stood leaning on the counter and watched Jasper lovingly stroke the sax. He would love to buy him the sax but knew it was not right, a musician and his instrument were like family to most. Once the reeds were wrapped, they headed towards the Black Wolf and a new chapter in Jasper Whitlock's life.

* * *

**A/N: We want to thank everyone who alerted/favorited/reviewed. We truly appreciate the feedback and would love to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4**

Paul and Seth moved to a new hotel the next morning, once again paying with cash and using an alias. Paul went out to grab something for them to eat from a small grocer about a block down the street picking up a deck of cards and a newspaper to help them pass the time. The shooting at the club was listed on page four but, it only said that an employee died and it was under investigation. No names were listed except that of William Black who was the owner of the Black Wolf.

"So, what's your story, Seth?" Paul asked looking up from the paper and looking over at the dark-haired boy sitting against the headboard of the bed. Seth was still a bit of a mystery to him.

"Not much to tell, really. I was born on the Chitimacha indian reservation, my father was a lawyer with a well-establish firm, my mother stayed home to raise my sister and I. They died last year of pneumonia leaving Leah to take care of me. We found out soon after that dad had gambling debts and we lost everything. Leah said we should come to the city where she might find a job singing in one of the clubs. So, here we are," he rattled off without taking a breath.

"Where'd you learn to play?" Paul figured he probably had endless years of practicing and recitals much like Edward.

"I had a few years of lessons with the piano but, I taught myself most of the rest," he replied.

"The rest?" Paul quirked an eyebrow. "What else you play, kid?"

Seth shrugged "Whatever I can get my hands on. I just enjoy playing and will give anything a go. A novice of all, a master of none," he smiled looking down. Paul stood and reached into his pocket for a small silver instrument.

Seth looked at him in surprise as Paul handed him the harmonica. Seth slowly reached for it turning it in his hand. He placed it to his mouth sucking in his breath before playing a simple bluesy tune his hands moving with ease.

Paul shook his head in disbelief. Seth was playing down his abilities, that much was clear. "Ever perform in front of a crowd?"

Seth hesitated. He had performed, just not on an instrument. He sang with his mother and sister on a few occasions at church and once for a wedding. He always thought his mother had the voice of an angel, soothing and comforting. He missed her and felt there was a piece missing singing without her presence.

"No, not really," he replied.

"You should jam with the band sometime," Paul offered. "From what I heard the other day, you'd fit right in."

"What about you? How long have you been working at the Wolf?" Seth asked trying to take the attention off himself.

"I've worked for Billy for a couple of years now. I met Embry and Quil at another joint where I was playing a one night gig. They told me that the Black Wolf was holding auditions for a new band and they were going the next day and told me to come along. The rest is history," Paul said as he pulled out the deck of cards. "Gin?" he asked holding them up.

Seth nodded moving to sit at the chair opposite Paul at the small hotel-sized table. "You are the best bass player I've ever heard, did you study?"

Paul shook his head. "Nah, not from a legitimate teacher. When I was a kid, I had a neighbor who played. I used to lay in bed with my window open and listen to him practice for hours. When he died, his wife was going to throw away his old double bass and I asked her if I could take it. It wasn't the one he used anymore and it was in rough shape. I fixed it up the best I could," Paul chuckled to himself remembering the hours polishing the wood to bring it back to life.

Paul dealt the cards and they played all afternoon talking and laughing. Seth told Paul about growing up with a headstrong, independent sister like Leah. She was continually at odds with their parents with her rebellious ways. She told them all the time that one day she would be a star in moving pictures.

Paul found himself entranced by the young man sitting across from him. Seth had an innocence about him with his infectious smile and big brown eyes. But, he wasn't naïve. He knew what went on at the club, he just chose not to get involved. He did his job without complaint and had the smarts to keep his nose clean.

Day turned into night without them even realising. After having a bite to eat they settled into their small beds for the night. In the middle of the night, Paul woke sweating and with a heaving chest panic flowed through him until he looked over at Seth's quietly sleeping form. In his dream, he saw Seth lying in the pool of blood replacing Emmett's body. Wiping the sleep from his face, he felt moisture on his cheeks. He looked over at Seth again and watched the rise and fall of his naked chest. Something stirred within him as his eyes roved down to where the sheet covered the lower half of his body. Even with the window cracked open, the night was hot and humid, a thin sheen of sweat covered the young native's russet skin.

Paul didn't understand what he was feeling towards Seth. In his dream, he felt he failed Seth. He was supposed to be protecting him and he let him down. That was what he was feeling he told himself, protective but, it felt like something, more.

Waking up the next morning, they dressed and packed up what little they had and checked out. Before they left, Paul placed a phone call to Billy who told them to return to the club but, to make sure Seth didn't say anything about the other happenings at the club.

"So, when the cops ask, you haven't seen anything," Paul explained.

"Don't you think I know that! I'm not stupid!" Seth all but yelled in the car as they made their way back through the bustling city towards the club.

"Yeah, I know but, if I don't tell you, Billy will have my hide," Paul parked the car at the front entrance and they both jumped out. They walked inside and straight into the club owner's office without knocking.

"Hello, boys. I just got off the phone with the fuzz and told him to come this afternoon," Billy said getting right down to business. "They need to ask you both some questions namely, where you've been the last couple of days," Billy said as he lifted his brow questioningly.

"I got it covered," Paul assured his boss.

"What have you come up with?" Billy asked.

"My ma is going to say we stayed with her," he began. "She hasn't been feeling well," he winked at Billy. Paul placed a call to his so-called mother the day before telling her that she was to say that they'd stayed with her. She asked what he'd gotten himself into this time and he told her to stay out of his business and that she owed him one.

"Why would Seth be with you?" Billy asked, looking for holes in his story.

"Why not? Kid deserved a break he has been working hard, the trip was long and he's good company," Paul said.

Billy looked pointedly at his girlfriend's brother. She had been sick with worry refusing his affections until Seth returned safe and sound. "Make sure you tell them you left immediately following the last number got it, kid?"

"Yes, sir," Seth replied.

When the detective arrived, Seth did just as Billy asked. Paul was asked to leave them alone as they wanted to talk to each of them privately. Paul nodded and gave Seth's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked past. Giving Paul a wink, Seth shut the door behind him. Slumping down into the chair at the door, Paul waited for his turn and worrying for Seth. After an hour, he began pacing and several times almost went in, wanting to find out what was taking so long. Finally, the door opened, Seth and the detective walked out. After shaking Seth's hand, the detective waved Paul in. Seth patted Paul's back smiling at him. Fifteen minutes later the detective and his posse left. Paul and Seth burst out laughing the moment the door was closed and hugged each other before quickly pulling back and heading in different directions.

Jasper woke in the shared bedroom in the attic of the club needing a cup of coffee. He'd only been there for two nights and had gotten more sleep than he had in the last two weeks combined. He dressed and went downstairs heading for the kitchen when he noticed two men in an embrace. They seemed close and happy but separated suddenly, the shorter going to the kitchen and the other walked past him bumping his shoulder on his way upstairs. Jasper's eyes followed the man as he walked away wondering who else he shared the room with. All he was told was that he could not have two of the beds as they were taken. He heard about the killing of their bouncer and asked which was his bed because he didn't want to sleep there either. He took the top bunk after putting his one change of clothes in the drawer.

Jacob introduced him to Billy who welcomed him and got straight down to telling him the rules just like he did with all new employees. Normally, Jacob didn't hang around once he found a newbie but, he offered to show him around instead of calling Embry or Quil. Billy didn't need to hear the man play. If Jacob said he could, then he must be good. Jacob took him shopping for the promised suit for his first gig the following night and left him to it. Later that evening, Jacob shared dinner with Jasper and the remaining band members. Embry and Quil made him feel welcome and they had a jam session before they called it a night.

Jasper made his way to the kitchen and saw the other young man stacking dishes and filling the sink with water. He poured a cup of steaming coffee and walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock," he held out his free hand to the dishwasher.

"Seth Clearwater," he dried his hand and placed it in the blonde's. "Are you with the band?"

"Yeah, I'm on sax. Clearwater? Leah's brother?" Jasper asked letting go of his hand. Seth nodded his head. "That girl can sing."

"She got that from our mother," he said as turning back to his task. Jasper put down his mug and picked up a towel and began drying. "She is very passionate about it. She hopes to be in picture shows one day," he said looking over at the blonde man. He felt a tinge of sadness remembering how Emmett would have done this or something very similar. His eyes watered with unshed tears.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. Seth nodded sniffing back the tears. He felt Jasper's arm go around his shoulder and squeezed. It was like Jasper knew how he was feeling.

"Seth?" Paul said from behind them. Jasper's arm dropped and both turned to see Paul running a hand through his hair. "You got a minute?"

"Look, I got practice but, um, it was good to meet you, Seth," Jasper picked up his mug and walked out of the kitchen.

"Seth?" Paul repeated. Without looking up, Seth quickly walked over to Paul throwing his arms around him and buried his head in his neck. When Paul got over his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around the distressed man hoping to provided some comfort. It had been a rough couple of days and being back in this club, this kitchen, wasn't easy on either of them. After a few moments, Seth pulled back realizing where he was and dropped his arms. "You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it all just hit me, ya know," Seth wiped his eyes. "Sorry, um,"

"Don't apologize," Paul said as he squeezed the younger man's neck. Seth nodded and turned back to the sink. Paul stood there for a moment watching him. He reluctantly turned and headed out of the room to where the band was setting up. He told himself that he was just making sure the kid was okay, he still felt responsible for him but, that didn't explain why he wanted to feel him wrapped in his arms again.

It didn't take Jasper long to get in tune with the band's style and soon sounded like they had played together for years. The whole band seemed to feed off each other, even Edward. The light bantering between them showed that they cared for one another but, Paul was quiet. Jasper looked over at him and saw his eyes were following Seth around as though he was waiting for something. If Seth turned to look towards the band, Paul would quickly divert his eyes making a smart ass comment or fuck up what he was playing. Memories of Carlisle came flooding back, he knew how it felt. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Now wasn't the time to bring up his lost love.

"No! It's in B flat!" Edward shouted taking Jasper from his thoughts.

"Fuck, Jacob would sing it like this," Embry tried to imitate Jacob's deep voice. The rest of the band started shouting at one another until Seth walked up to the mic and told them all to shut up.

"B flat please," he said looking at Edward. Seth's tenor voice filled the air taking it lower to imitate Jacob's range. Other than Edward playing on the piano, everyone else just stood there staring at the kid who was full of surprises. Jasper looked at Paul who was smiling from ear to ear. Seth finished the song and inclined his head to Edward before walking off the stage to continue setting the tables as though he had not just blown away a room full of musicians.

"Un-fucking-believable," Paul whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: We wanted to thank all our readers and reviewers. We would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: this is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. **

**Chapter 5**

The night would be busy being closed for a few nights. Punters were wanting to come back not only for the booze but, the music. They wanted the gossip about what really happened. Sam arrived late and was yelling at everyone until Billy arrived and ordered him to the office. Leah made her way through the club to find Seth in the kitchen not caring about her clothes. She needed to see for herself that he was okay. Only tonight, Billy bought her real diamond earrings which she adored but, she could think of better things she could spend the money on.

She, at first, ignored Billy's advances but, he was a very handsome and generous man. He could make her life a lot easier and she was smart enough to know when she was onto something good. She'd never slept with anyone else and Billy was sweet and gentle to her. She didn't love him but, had strong feelings for him. He was still a good-looking man even though he was old enough to be her father. He was also very virile so the age gap was not an issue. Brady was the most annoying thing always around although he tried to keep out of hearing range. He was good company when Billy had other things to attend to and wasn't needed.

She pushed the swinging door open letting it slam loudly on the back wall. Seth turned from the sink and smiled at his sister as she stormed over to him pulling him into a hug and kissing him all over his face. "Next time you come straight to me is that understood?" she said pulling back and looking Seth straight in the eye.

"Leah, I didn't have a choice and what do you mean next time?" Seth chuckled kissing Leah and holding her hands out admiring her in her fine clothing and jewelry. He whistled and spun her around making her giggle like a schoolgirl. The first orders came in and Leah left the kitchen to get ready for her set. Jacob always had the first and the last, Leah would have the second and duet's with Jacob on the third set. They worked well together and Leah couldn't be happier.

She was about to go into Billy's office only for Brady to shake his head. Leah had never been left out of any business dealings since she and Billy became intimate. She wanted to learn as much from her big daddy as possible. She could hear muffled shouts coming from inside and raised a well manicured eyebrow. Whoever Billy was shouting at was really in trouble. The room was sound proofed to keep business transactions secret.

"What am I supposed to do, sit with the punters?" she asked Brady. She may come across as bitchy at times but, she was still a young naive women and only Brady and Billy saw that side of her.

"You can go up to the VIP lounge. No one is due there until later," Brady smiled handing her his key. Thanking Brady with a quick peck on the cheek, she sashayed her way down the corridor giving the young bodyguard something to admire. She could hear his chuckle as she turned the corner with a smile on her face.

She paused to listen to Jacob sing. He had a truly amazing talent and she wondered if he had dreams of making it big. Billy adored his son but, they didn't seem so close. Billy wanted Jacob to put the mic down and follow him into business but, Leah had to admit that Jacob belonged on the stage. A waiter asked if she wanted anything to drink. She asked for warm water so she could warm up her vocal cords and told him to bring it up to the VIP lounge. She had been here numerous times and loved the rich red carpet and velvet chairs. In one corner was a billiards table where customers could play while having a drink listening to the jazz from downstairs. Also, there were a few card tables and many a night she would sit and watch Billy and a few of his friends sit around smoking and throwing money on the table as though it were nothing. The waiter walked in with her drink reminding her if she needed anything to just pull the cord and someone would be right up.

Downstairs, the place was filling with customers. The punters were happy to be back in the club and catching up with friends. The room suddenly quieted when Eric Yorkie walked in with his new bride, Angela Weber, on his arm. They made a stunning couple both dressed formally, obviously coming from an extravagant function. They were offered use of the VIP room immediately but, Eric waved them off asking for a table at the front of the stage. Even though it was still sweltering outside and even hotter in the club Angela, was wearing a mink coat, a present from her new husband. If anyone noticed the slip up Jacob made when he first set eyes on his former lover, they didn't say anything. Jacob quickly pulled himself together like the true professional he was and let his eyes leave Eric focusing on the room at large.

Jacob wanted nothing more than to jump off the stage and rip Eric's arms from around Angela and whisk him back to his apartment. Jacob was as shocked as anyone when he read in the paper that Eric was going to marry into the Weber fortune. Jacob knew Eric loved money and would buy him anything he could with the little he had. However, it was not enough to keep him at his side and in his bed. After the third song, instead of keeping to the set piece, Jacob turned and announced to his band that they were going to do '_It Had To Be You'_. The band didn't question Jacob and the smooth transition between songs went seamlessly.

Jacob turned his attention to the front row and to his ex-lover. He sang the song to Eric often as it was their song proclaiming Jacob's love for him. The moment the first chords sounded, Eric looked up and his eyes went immediately to Jacob who was looking straight at him. His eyes were watery, full of longing for him. Eric tried to look away but, found it impossible as he watched his former lover. Dressed in a black suit and a bow tie which was now undone and his three top buttons open. Jacob was looking as sexy as he could in Eric's eyes. He gave a silent groan as Jacob's hand ran up and down the microphone stand as though caressing it. His hips swaying slowly and sexually his eyes never leaving Eric.

"Eric would you like to go home?" Angela asked her husband after she placed her hand on his leg. She began moving it up and felt his erection. Even though they had not been married long, their sex life was not what she envisioned. They slept in the same bed but, Eric hardly touched her and when he did he would get up and take a shower leaving her unsatisfied. Hoping that he was feeling horny, she didn't want to miss the chance while they were in this cheap, tacky club watching a horrible native man trying to come off as sexy. Eric grabbed her hand firmly and pushed it away, his eyes never leaving the singer's. Angela put her attention on the two men and frowned. The song came to a sax solo and the singer finally turned his attention away from her husband. However, Eric's eyes remained firmly on the man's back.

Jacob knew he had Eric wanting him and he couldn't help but feel smug. The man made Jacob work for his affections but, once he had him, they were close. At the beginning of their affair, Eric would spend most nights lying in Jacob's bed waiting for him to come home from the club. However, as time went on Eric would make excuses saying he had family commitments and they would normally only have a few nights every week if Jacob was lucky. Jacob looked up and watched Jasper, Eric immediately forgotten. When Jasper looked up he gave a sexy wink to Jacob making his cock stir like it hadn't when he was watching his ex-lover. Jacob turned around and started singing to the rest of the room refusing to give Eric any more of his time. He may not have a man but, he could certainly do better than Eric Yorkie.

The last song finished and the band stopped for a break before doing the next set. Jacob went straight to the bar and got a drink planning on going to the VIP room. Patrons were shaking his hands and he accepted their compliments graciously. Jacob slowly moved through the club. He finally got to the private area when he was suddenly confronted by Eric who pushed him against the wall. His hand went straight to singer's cock and gave it a squeeze his lips finding the singer's.

"Get out of my club and never show your face here again," Jacob said shoving at his former lover.

"I know you don't mean it, Jake, you want me so bad. I enjoyed your show for me," he growled ignoring the anger in Jacob's eyes. They both turned when they heard the door softly click. Neither of them having noticed the young kitchen hand carrying a tray of glasses intending to take them to the VIP room. Eric looked panicked and Jacob chuckled. He knew only staff came this way. His father's staff were nothing if not discrete but, he wouldn't let Eric think he got away with anything.

"Like I said, stay out of my club or I will make sure your life is a living hell," Jacob said turning and storming up the stairs. Leah was about to head down but paused to watch Jacob who looked upset. However, she could tell that Jacob didn't want to talk. She heard his set and wondered what had happened. The door opened and her brother entered not looking at Jacob or her. She wondered if Seth had done something to upset Billy's son but didn't have time to worry about it now she was due on stage. The door shut behind her leaving the two men alone.

"You know the rules, kid," was all Jacob said not turning to face the kitchen hand.

"Sir, I saw nothing. Is there anything I can get you?" Seth asked as he finished his task.

"I left my cigarettes downstairs, ask the waiter to bring them to me with another drink," Jacob ordered not in the mood for politeness that he normally extended to all the staff. Seth came forward and waited for Jacob to empty the glass standing just to his side. Jacob finally looked down at the young man. "You're new, who are you?" he asked.

"Seth Clearwater sir, I work in the kitchen," Seth said. Jacob ran his eyes over the boy. If he were in a better mood he would've tried to flirt with him having a bit of fun with one so innocent however, not tonight with his mind a whirl of emotions.

"Well, thank you, Seth. Please don't let me keep you," Jacob said draining his glass and handing it to Seth with a smile. The boy visibly relaxed and gave a smile back before almost skipping to the door. Jacob smiled and sat down listening to Leah's voice travelling up the stairs.

Seth knew exactly where Jacob's smokes would be and went to the stage to try to get someone's attention without upsetting anyone. The smokes were sitting on the stool behind Leah to the side of Paul. He would have to either walk on stage and get them. which he didn't want to do or wait till a quick break and ask Paul. Unbeknown to the kitchen hand, Paul hadn't taken his eyes off him since he came through the door. He knew the song so well he could do it with his eyes closed. Seth was fidgeting, chewing his lower lip as though he was desperate to use the bathroom. "Do you need someone to hold your hand while you pee?" Paul asked amused at the kids antics.

"Fuck up, Paul," he chuckled. "Jacob wants his smokes," he said pointing to the packet. Paul couldn't reach them without losing his place and was about to say something until he remembered he had a new packet in his pant pocket.

"My pocket," he said twisting to show Seth the bulge of the packet. Without hesitation, the boy dove into his Paul's pocket and grabbed the packet. The bass player almost lost the beat as Seth's fingers brushed against his cock. "Now get out of here kid," Paul growled. Smiling, the boy left handing the smokes to the waiter and ordered Jacob another drink like requested. Paul would hit Jacob up for a new packet later.

Once back in the kitchen, Seth let out a moan the dishes were stacked up more than usual with his delay from earlier. He picked up the first plate and began to scrub. At this rate he would still be here by lunch tomorrow. He began to think about what he saw in the corridor and shook his head. He must have made a mistake, the men could not have been kissing. Men didn't kiss, it was not right men kissed women and made babies. A crash of breaking glasses pulled him from his thoughts and he quickly went to help the waiter clean up the broken shards.

The office phone rang and Brady quickly answered it, after doing as instructed by Billy, who had gone up to speak to his son. "Black Wolf," he answered. Two simple words but it was about to ruin the evening for everyone. Brady pressed the buzzer alerting staff and customers that the cops were going to raid. Not only had the staff been trained so had the punters. Drinks were skulled, glasses and bottles collected. Everyone had a job even the band who had to keep playing as though they didn't know they were going to be halted within minutes. Paul slipped away and raced to the kitchen seeing young Seth rinsing the glasses of any smell of alcohol in them. Paul grabbed glasses throwing them in the water and helping as much as he could.

The first raid was always the scariest, he remembered his well. He just about buckled as the cops ran onto the stage ordering everyone to stay in the club. If it wasn't for Jacob's cool head, Paul would've done a runner. He made the band pick up from where they had left off and Paul couldn't leave.

Sweat was pouring off both men as the door opened and uniforms came rushing in. Paul calmly filled a glass on the pretense he needed a glass of water giving a couple of coughs for effect. The cop picked up a number of glasses and sniffed them while others started pulling open doors and rummaging through shelves.

"In the main hall," the officer ordered pointing to the door with his thumb. Seth took off his apron and followed Paul as he swaggered to the door refusing to go around the fuzz. The raid novice was trying not to shake with fear. He saw Leah and the band silent on stage until Jacob came over and ordered the band to start again. Their customers had come for the music and that is what they would get. Paul went forward and grabbed Seth's hand pulling out his harmonic and handing it to Seth so he could stay by friends.

Once the punters were questioned, they were asked to leave. They left happily not having been caught. The band kept playing until the last customers left. Jacob turned to his band and ran his finger across his throat. They had played for three solid hours and they were all exhausted. They still had to go through interrogations with the fuzz before they could relax. The cops knew these were professionals and didn't waste their time but, they did drum at Seth and Leah as they were the newbies and the ones that would most likely squeal. It was past dawn when Billy walked his girl toward the car. Seth, too tired, crawled into bed and was asleep in seconds not removing any of his clothes. The bass player hadn't relaxed since he left the boy downstairs. He smiled and rolled over. What he hadn't seen was the man above young Seth watching him. Jasper gave his own smile and he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you to our reviewers. We would love to hear what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: T****his is a shared story by myself and Romancing the boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6**

Billy loved waking up next to the beautiful songstress with the sunlight cascading through the window onto her rich russet skin. She looked almost serene unlike in her times of wake when she was far more aggressive and attention-seeking. Billy could see through the self-assured mask she put up. It covered the naïvety that she loathed. She wanted others to believe she was in control of her own destiny at all times, no matter the situation.

Minutes passed as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her body was that of a goddess, still young and firm not seeing the marks of time yet. He was shocked when he took her the first time that she was still a virgin. He would have thought somewhere along the way she would have given herself to a much younger man of more muscle and less wisdom.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her body much like a cat with the sheet falling away to uncover her pert young breasts. She moved up to rest on her elbow and leaned in to kiss him.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips.

"Morning," he replied pushing his fingers into her inky-black hair to pull her closer to him. The kiss deepened and for long moments they lay there exploring with tongues, lips, and fingers. Billy reluctantly pulled away knowing they didn't have the time to continue even if his cock begged to differ.

"I would like nothing more than to laze around with you in my bed this morning," he said running his thumb gently along her bottom lip. "But, the club opens tonight and we need to be there early. There is much to be done but," he smiled at her. "I bought you something."

"A gift?" she asked.

"Just a little something," he reached over to the bedside table opening drawer and pulling out a small black box. Leah's eyes widened with surprise as she looked from the box and back to Billy's face.

"Billy, I um," she stuttered.

"Oh, my dear, it is nothing as honorable as that I assure you," he said. No, Billy had no intentions of ever marrying again, not after Jacob's mother died.

Leah opened the box and saw a pair of diamond earrings probably worth more than she could make in a year. She threw her arms around Billy's neck pressing her bare chest to his, thanking him.

When Billy arrived back at the club after lunch that afternoon, Sam was in a foul mood. He ordered him to his office immediately instructing Brady to keep everyone out. He sat down in his desk chair pulling out a cigar from the box in the drawer. He clipped the end and lit it before saying anything to the fuming man in the chair across from him.

"Tell me what's going on Sam. Why are you disrupting the whole club?" Billy asked pointedly. Sam couldn't even look him in the eye. He hoped he would pull off his plan and Billy be the none wiser. He thought it was ridiculous that Billy wanted to leave it to the cops to bring justice to those who killed Emmett. There were too many of them on the Volturi payroll for that to happen. If they wanted justice they would have to make it happen themselves.

"Look, boss," he started. "Someone needs to teach them that they can't fuck with us," Sam began. "Something needed to be,"

"What did you do?" Billy interrupted.

"It was supposed to be simple. No one was supposed to get hurt," he explained.

"Just tell me what the fuck happened. Give it to me straight!" Billy yelled.

"Me and the boys heisted Jay Jay's supply. We planted it behind Aro's club," Sam told Billy never looking up from his polished shoes. "When they found his truck there, they opened fire."

"I specifically said no retaliations!" Billy stood and leaned over his desk. "What were you thinking? When Aro and his twisted brothers find out about this, they will come looking for the real thief," Billy leaned back in a huff.

"They killed Emmett!" Sam yelled back. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"How dare you question my loyalties! Emmett was a good man, honest and never gave me any trouble, unlike you. What you don't seem to understand it that they don't play an-eye-for-an-eye. If I kill one of theirs, he kills two or three of ours and not just those who work in the club but their wives, mothers, and children. Aro is the meanest son of a bitch I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. He is vicious and cruel and he will not stop!"

"I am the owner of this club so, it is my decision as to how it should be handled! Everything that happens within this club and anything that involves my employees reflects back on me!"

"No one knows, Billy," Sam interjected. "They don't know it was us."

"You don't know that, Sam!" Billy continued to shout. "They will figure this out and those Volturi boys will treat it as if I pulled the trigger myself! This is why I said no killings. We can replace things that are stolen, rebuild, or even bail someone one out of the clank but, we can't replace Emmett or others like him. They will be out for blood!" Billy stood from his chair and walked to the door. "Brady, would you please escort Sam Uley out. He is never to step foot in my club again!"

"Of course, sir," Brady stepped next to Sam who remained seated. "Sam," Brady tried to get his attention. He never really liked the hot-headed manager and stayed out of his line of fire most of the time. He wrapped a hand around Sam's arm in an attempt to pull him up but, Sam stood suddenly and wrench his arm out of the grasp. Brady moved immediately to Billy's side not knowing what Sam's next move was.

"Billy, don't do this," Sam pleaded. "It was a mistake, a bad decision, that's all. I have never been disloyal to you."

"Sam, you have put the lives of not only me and you in danger but, my son and the whole club family as well. It's much more than a mistake," Billy replied with finality. He turned and left the room having complete faith that Brady would deal with Sam appropriately. He went to find his son upstairs in the VIP area knocking back a drink. He looked upset running a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck pacing the otherwise empty room.

"Jacob, we need to talk. It's about Sam," Billy started.

"Can it wait? I'm not in the mood to,"

"It's important," Billy interrupted. "Sam made an error in judgement and I was forced to let him go. I need your help with the club," Billy asked.

"No, I told you. I don't want anything to do with running this joint. I'm in charge of the band and that's it. Find someone else to do it," Jacob told his father.

"Who else is going to do it?" Billy was so frustrated with his son. He needed someone he could trust completely. He thought for a moment about those he trusted and only two names came to mind neither of which were his less-than-cooperative son.

"Send Embry to my office at the end of the night," Billy demanded.

"What! No! You are not taking someone from the band!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob! This is not open for discussion. If you don't want to do it than you I have to find someone else," Billy fumed. "He, Quil and Paul have been with us the longest but, we all know Quil can't keep his head when shit goes down. Paul, well, he is too quick-tempered"

"Who's going to take his place? I can't find someone to fill in on short notice. He's my trumpet for fuck sake!" Jacob shouted.

"You seem to be able to pick up players right off the street," Billy said with a sneer in his voice. He agreed that Jasper was a great addition to the band but, Jacob can't keep bringing home strays. Who knows what sort of lost puppy he might bring into the club next time.

"Get Brady to do it, he seems to know how to manage your, _affairs,_" Jacob retorted. Everyone knew his father was sleeping with Leah but, not from Brady. He didn't participate in the gossip that spread through the club like a virus. No, his father was too obvious when it came to the sultry vixen with lingering kisses to the cheek or the long meeting in his office with Brady standing guard.

Before his father could reply, the alarm sounded. They both scanned the room quickly to see if there was anything the cops would consider suspicious and then proceeded in different directions, Billy to his office to switch the books and Jacob to the stage to lead the band.

"Everything's going to be ok, you know," he whispered to Jasper not knowing how the blonde would react to the raid. He didn't know if Jasper had ever been through one before.

"I know the drill, Jacob. I was in the war, remember?" Jasper smiled at Jacob. He had been through far worse and worked best under pressure. Paul joined them from the kitchen along with Seth who looked shaken but put on a brave face. Jacob instructed everyone to keep playing while the fuzz interrogated the patrons. They singled out Leah and Seth hoping the newbies would falter under the pressure. A blind eye was turned when it came to Jasper.

Jasper retreated to the loft, the heat of the day making the room feel oppressive but, a small breeze was pushing through the makeshift quarters. His eyes immediately going to the man pacing the room. Jasper could almost feel the nervous tension rolling off the bass player.

"I don't think they will find anything. Everyone here seems to know how to handle things," Jasper said. "And with the two they are still questioning, well, Leah could be holding a bottle of whiskey and convince them that she wasn't and Seth handled himself pretty well the other day when you returned from, your mother's, was it?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow and Paul looked up to see him smiling. Paul let out the breath he had been holding since he'd left Seth in the main hall and returned the smile. Jasper always had a way of calming people and his talent went a long way to being promoted to major during the war.

They both stripped down to the underwear, turned out the lamp, and crawled into their beds. Jasper watched the other man toss and turn in his bed with too much on his mind. Jasper watched Paul's face relax when Seth finally returned to the room just before dawn. It was obvious to Jasper that Paul was feeling more than friendship with the boy.

He awoke the next day at nearly lunchtime. He noticed Paul's made bed and Seth sleeping in the same position from when he crawled into bed with the exception that his shoes had been removed and were sitting neatly next to the bed. Jasper smiled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

It was a small room with a toilet, sink, and tub with just enough room to maneuver in. He did his morning routine and wandered back out to the bedroom finding Seth awake and frustratedly pulling his clothes off.

"Oh my god, I'm going to melt," Seth whined. "I can't believe I slept in these last night and in all this heat."

"How did it go last night?" Jasper asked.

"It freaked me out at first but, playing with the band took my focus off all that. Then when they started asking me all kinds of questions, I put on my best puppy dog eyes," Seth tilted his head and batted his long eyelashes. "Mom always said that my innocent face got me out of a lot of trouble when I was young. Everyone always sees me as some dumb, naïve kid, why not use it to my advantage?" he explained.

"Good work," Jasper smiled. "You handled it like a pro, better than some of the others. Paul seemed anxious last when I came to bed," he explained hoping for a reaction from the younger man. He was sure he knew how Paul felt about Seth but wasn't sure if it would be reciprocated.

"He seemed okay last night, kept his head. He's been through this before, why would he be anxious?"

"I think he was concerned about Leah," Jasper paused, "and you."

"Oh," Seth said.

"You two seem to be close, good friends."

"I guess we're friends but he still sees me as a kid, someone he has to take care of."

"I very much doubt that," Jasper replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he thinks of you as a kid. He, at the very least, sees you as a friend, a close one," Jasper insinuated. Seth furrowed his brows in confusion. He thought about how Paul was always there for him whether it was to help him during the raid or with a hug when Seth was feeling overwhelmed with Emmett's death. If it wasn't because he saw Seth as a kid then, why? Seth looked over to Jasper who was tying his brown leather shoes not looking up to make eye contact.

"Are you saying that," Seth began.

"I'm not saying anything except that I'm sure he doesn't see you as a kid," Jasper stood and made to leave.

"Um, Jasper," Seth stopped the older man. "C-could I ask you something?" he asked tentatively. Jasper turn back to face the confused man curious as to what he might ask. "Um, last night I saw, um," Seth wasn't exactly sure what he saw. "There were two men who were being, um, intimate, I guess," Seth ran a hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts. He wasn't completely sure what his questions was. "Is that what you are saying, about Paul I mean."

Jasper paused for a moment before nodding his head. Seth turned his eyes down to look at his feet trying to understand what this meant. "Is-is it normal?" he asked.

Jasper walked over to Seth and placed a crooked finger under the younger man's chin and placed his other hand on Seth's neck. Seth looked at him with eyes filled with questions and concerns. Jasper gave him a warm smile filled with confidence.

"Yes, Seth. It's normal."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all our alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7**

Paul woke with a start the next morning sitting straight up in his bed and looking over at Seth immediately. He was safe. The nightmare of Seth dying instead of Emmett still plagued him. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands trying to get the terrifying image out of his head. He didn't understand why he felt so protective of Seth and chalked it up to having Seth being put under his care over those few days that they were away.

He stood deciding he wouldn't go back to sleep after the dream he had and walked quietly passed the soundly sleeping boy. He saw that Seth had even left his shoes on when he finally made it to bed the night before. He gingerly untied them and slipped them from his feet. Seth didn't stir. He looked back at the boy one last time before heading to the bathroom.

The club was a mess with overturned tables and trash cans. It would take hours to clean if they wanted to be ready for the evening's show, Seth would need to get up soon. Opting to leave him sleeping, Paul joined the few workers from the kitchen in Seth's place. Jasper and Seth joined them later and by the time the club opened, it looked as if there hadn't been a raid the previous night.

As the band began to set up for the night's performance, Embry was called into Billy's office. Brady closed the door behind them and Embry took a seat.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Call," Billy began and handed a cigar to Embry. "You've worked for me about two years and have been a loyal and trustworthy asset to this establishment," Embry took the cigar, clipped it and lit it. He didn't normally smoke but when the boss handed you a cigar worth more than the clothes on your back, you took it.

"I need someone to help run the place. Not the band but the day-to-day shipments, keeping the rest of the crew in line, and the customers happy," Billy explained.

"Where's Sam? Isn't that,"

"Sam is no longer with us and not welcome. You would be replacing him. You have a head for business and know what to do in a situation like last night," Billy smiled.

"What about the band, I can't just,"

"That's another reason I know I can rely on you. You take your responsibilities seriously," a soft knock on the door alerted Billy that Jacob had arrived. Brady opened the door without waiting for a reply and Jacob strolled in not bothering to sit.

"Embry, you can say no," Jacob said looking straight at Embry ignoring his father's glare. "You are a good trumpeter, one of the best. You don't have to be his lacky."

"That's enough Jacob!" Billy intervened. "I only brought you in here because you are in charge of the band and thought you might like to hear his answer."

Embry was shocked to say the least. He loved playing in the band but, this opportunity could give him a better life. He was tired of living in a shared space and no money. This could be his ticket out of all that.

"I'll do it," he announced over the father and son's argument. Both Blacks immediately went quiet and turned their heads; one with a smile, one infuriated. "I have a condition and a request though."

"You will receive the same that Sam did with pay and housing," Billy took from his desk drawer a set of keys and slid them across the desk. "The apartment needs to be cleaned so give it about a week.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Embry corrected. "First, I need to know everything including, the reason Sam left or it's a no go."

"Of course," Billy replied, "and the request?"

"I play in the band until a replacement is found," Billy nodded knowing it really wasn't a request so much as a necessity. They had to have a suitable replacement.

"Who am I going to get, Embry? We need to set up auditions. It could be weeks!" Jacob was ready to rip their heads off. He couldn't believe Embry would do this to him.

"Well, what about that kid, Seth? He played the piano the other day and sang. Then Paul handed him a harmonica and he played it as if he had his whole life. Maybe he has a trumpet hidden in his pocket," he chuckled to himself. "You never know, just ask him."

"Is this some kind of joke to you? He's a fucking kid!" Jacob turned on his heel and left the room. He was obviously on his own with this one.

Jacob made his way through the main room on his way to the kitchen. He bumped into Jasper coming down the back staircase.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized.

"No harm, no foul," Jasper said smiling at the man before him. "You okay," he could tell that Jacob was agitated.

"No, yes, um," he ran a hand down his face. "You don't happen to know where we could get our hands on a trumpet player? Maybe someone from another club?" Jacob asked.

"No, not really. I could ask around I suppose. Why, where's Embry?" Jasper asked concerned something bad may have happened.

"He's fine. He's replacing Sam who apparently screwed up so bad, dad had to let him go," Jacob explained.

"Will he play tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah,"Jacob nodded. "We have him until we can find a replacement," Jacob said running a hand through his hair. Jasper stepped back and looked a little more closely at the handsome man. He was once again dressed in the latest fashions and they screamed money but, whatever the problem was, it wasn't just finding a new trumpet player. He remembered the look on Jacob's face from the night before. He seemed to be watching the table just in front of the stage. The man at the table couldn't take his eyes off Jacob as his wife tried in vain to get his attention. Jacob's face showed his sadness.

"Then you have time. It's nothing you can't handle," Jasper placed his hand on the back of Jacob's neck massaging it tenderly. Next moment, Jacob pulled Jasper to his height and slammed their lips together. Japers lips eagerly opened to allow the man's tongue to enter his mouth. They pulled apart when the sound of whistling coming closer from up the stair. Jacob gave a wink and walked away whistling his own tune. Paul passed Jasper not halting his whistling and giving him a wink with hands in his pockets. Shaking his head, Jasper followed him to get ready for the night.

"Kid, come see me after the first set," Jacob shouted from the kitchen door shutting it without another word. Seth wondered what he had done. Had Jasper said something to him and he was going to get fired? Trying not to think about the meeting. Seth did his job trying to keep his mind busy. Leah would not be happy if he or worse both of them, lost their jobs. All too soon, the last song began. Putting down his rag, he headed to what, he didn't know. Standing at the side of the stage, he waited looking at Paul for comfort. As the band walked off for their break. Paul looked confused as he normally didn't see Seth out of the kitchen so early.

Before he could ask the nervous-looking boy what was wrong, Jacob called him to follow him with Embry at his side trumpet in hand. In Billy's office, Jacob shut the door behind them and sat on the desk. "Embry has decided to take a different role thinking the band is not good enough for him any more," Embry sighed and shook his head.

"You're leaving the pack?" Seth gasped. Embry seemed so loyal to the Black family.

"Pack! I like it," Jacob chuckled. "Look can you or can you not play a trumpet?" Seth stared at both men not sure what to say. "Get out kid," Jacob said getting up.

"Yeah I can," taking the trumpet out of Embry's hand he played '_West End Blues'._

"Practice tomorrow at one, don't be late," Jacob said walking out without another word. Once he shut the door, he couldn't help but give a little dance. He had just found himself a great player, even better than Embry. Not only that, he had found a name for the band, _Jacob's pack_.

"What just happened?" Seth asked confused not really believing he was now part of the band. Embry smiled and patted the youngster's shoulder and headed out. He opened the door wide to let Paul enter, worry on his face. He went straight to a pale looking Seth and put his hand on his shoulder. "I think I joined the band," he chuckled. Paul let out a breath not realizing he had been holding it.

"This deserves a drink kid," pulling Seth into a quick embrace shocking them both.

"I don't drink, I can't stand the stuff. Plus, I think you're on," Seth gave a lopsided grin before giving Paul a push to the door. They would talk tomorrow, he still had a busy night ahead of him.

It didn't take long for the news to travel around the club. Not only the staff but, the punters as well; Embry was leaving the band and taking over Sam Uley's job. With it being Embry's swan song, he gave the performance of his life and got standing ovations. Seth had big shoes to fill but, Jacob and Paul knew he could fill them well. Leah was so proud of her brother but she still worried about him. Out in the kitchen he was away from the bad influence of the bad boys in the band. They were known to work hard and play harder when they had free time. Most managed to pull a cheap tramp but, he had talent and standing at a kitchen sink was a waste. She would keep a close on him. After all, she was his guardian until he turned eighteen.

When Seth climbed the stairs to his room that night he was surprised that the top bunk was empty where Jasper was normally slept. Paul was already sleeping soundly much to his disappointment. He really wanted to talk but, gave up the idea of waking him. He stripped completely and went to stand at the window enjoying the cool breeze hitting his skin. Sharing with two others didn't allow for the simple act of sleeping naked like he did when younger in his own room back home.

While Seth enjoyed the breeze, someone else was getting hotter by the second. Paul couldn't take his eyes of the man at the window with the soft streetlights giving Seth an almost angelic look. The sheen of sweat highlighted as it trickled down his back and all Paul wanted to do was turn away but his body had other ideas. His growing member began to weep pre-cum and he took it in his hand slowly stroking himself not wanting to draw attention with his movement. However, his strokes started getting faster, his eyes never leaving Seth. Biting his lip to keep in the groan that was about to escape, he felt himself close to his release. His undoing was when Seth turned sideways and his own cock stood proudly upwards. Paul stopped stroking himself and prayed he hadn't been caught however, he need not have worried for he was not the only one stroking himself. Risking a peek at Seth, he watched as the younger man took his balls in one hand while his other ran over his chest playing with his nipples. Paul's cock twitched demanding attention and he wasn't going to deny it. When Seth hand moved down to his cock he brushed his thumb over his weeping head and didn't hesitate to bring it up to his lips to taste himself. Paul shoot his load over his sheets putting a hand over his mouth. He couldn't hold the groan in any longer. Seth so deep into his own pleasuring didn't notice the heavily panting Paul who still hadn't taken his eyes off him.

Laying on a wet sticky sheet, Paul dared not move not wanting Seth to stop as his hand started moving faster listening to his heavy breathing and watching his head tilt back. Seth held up his free hand cupped to catch his cum. He said one simple word which was all but a whisper and Paul wondered if his ears deceived him, "Paul".

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 8**

Jacob looked everywhere for the sax player but, having checked the club, decided to call it a night. Maybe he had read it wrong but, he didn't think so. He waved goodbye to the few that were still up and headed home alone.

A few blocks away, Jasper was trying to clear his head of what happened earlier in the club. Not since Carlisle had he felt an attraction to someone like he did Jacob. The men couldn't have been more different from each other. Where Jacob was tall and muscled with russet skin, his lost love was slim and pale. But, that was not where the difference stopped. Finding a park bench, Jasper sat down and pulled out his wallet with the one and only photo he had of Carlisle taken just before he left as a medic in the army. His blue eyes serious and full of pride as he sat for his photo in full uniform. Just coming out of medical school and only half trained, he was off to the front line. Jasper ran his thumb gently over the portrait as his tears fell upon it. With a sigh, he kissed the photo and placed it back in his wallet. Carlisle told him the day he left that if he didn't return he would want him to move on and find happiness. If only he had known then what he did now he would never have joined the army, he was sure of it. But, that was Carlisle. He wanted to defend his country. Even though Jasper had joined, it was only to try to join his lover. They had lost contact once Jasper too had joined the front lines. It was only six months after that Carlisle, so suddenly, had taken his last breath did Jasper find out from Esmé, a close friend of theirs. She was one of few that knew they were lovers and didn't judge them and even allowed them her apartment for a weekend before Carlisle's leaving the following week. Jasper's parents believed that he was visiting a college and didn't question his travel plans. After all, they wanted their son to have the best possible life. A young couple passed Jasper pulling him from his thoughts. Tipping his hat, he stood and again started walking the streets he knew so well.

Jacob was so different, he was more outgoing, a spoiled little rich kid. He never had to worry about study or where the next meal would come from. But, he had a certain way about him that endeared Jasper. He never made anyone feel they were any less important than himself even though he carried a certain amount of authority. That was just natural of his personality. When Jasper first saw the man, his heart raced at the beauty of the large native. Confidence oozed from his every pore and he got whatever he wanted. The sax player was himself, one of those things. But, would he be just a bit of fun or could they maybe have something more? Stopping at a bridge, Jasper looked down at the water. So many times he thought of just ending it all on this very bridge but always, Carlisle was there telling him he had so much to offer the world and to take it with both hands. He looked towards his left and there stood Carlisle with a smile that always melted his heart. He turned to the right and there stood Jacob in his working attire and cocky smirk. He turned to his right and walked towards his future leaving his past behind Carlisle would never be forgotten but, he was right. Jasper needed to move on. He paused briefly and turned back to see his once-lover waving before disappearing, never to be seen again.

"I can't believe you took the job without talking to me about it," Quil pouted from his bed.

"Quil, you aren't my wife. It's my life. You knew I wanted to get out of the band and go into business. Plus, I thought you would want to get out of this attic and into somewhere more private to bring the dames. I don't know about you but, I can't wait to have my own room and a bathroom I can swing a cat in," Embry chuckled.

Since they were kids, the two men were inseparable, a kindred spirit. Their mothers were friends and even fell pregnant around the same time. If you couldn't find one, you couldn't find the other. Normally, they would be in their treehouse or down by the river fishing. When Embry wanted to learn the trumpet Quil wanted too as well but, his parents couldn't afford the tuition so he would listen to Embry and occasionally get the chance to have a try. On his thirteenth birthday however, he was presented with a trombone. It was old and dented but it played well. Embry showed him how to read music so, without tuition, Quil taught himself, with a lot of help from Embry, how to play. They were often sent to the treehouse to practice as they were always wanting to play. Jazz music was something they only stumbled upon when they arrived in New Orléans and both fell in love with it. Having seen a poster for Black Wolf auditioning for musicians, they decided they would go never dreaming they would actually be chosen. They watched Paul who was playing for a shit band at a gig and invited him to join them. Embry doubted that he or Quil would've gotten a chance if it wasn't for the level-headed bass player to calm them down as it was their first ever audition. With his air of confidence, they followed him in.

"Hey, I do not sound like your wife, prick. I am proud of you though, Embry," Quil smiled at his best friend. "So, shall I pack now or in the morning?"

"They have to get rid of Sam. No doubt Brady will get him out by the end of tomorrow," turning off the light both men settled for the night. Embry thinking about his new job and the places it could take him. While his friend dreamt of all the dames he could have in his bed. Life was good for the two men.

Leah sat in Billy's office for an hour and was getting angry with all the waiting. Billy was upstairs gambling and the smoky room was getting to her so she left to go sit in his office with his promise that he wouldn't be long. But, it was nearly dawn and she was tired beyond words. She was ready to storm up and tell him to take her home when Brady walked in and went to the safe turning the dial that only three people had the combination to: himself, Billy, and of course Jacob. Billy was losing a lot tonight and he needed more. The safe was where he kept his illegal funds. The rest in a bank where the government could see what an honest man he was. Brady pushed the jewellery to the back. His boss always had a selection of rocks for his broads. He wondered how long Leah would last. Unlike the others, he liked Leah. She had balls and was not crass or after Billy for his money.

"He's forgotten me hasn't he?" Leah sighed from behind him. Brady's hand paused before he went to get a small necklace that Billy would want him to give the girl as a sorry. But he couldn't do it to her.

"Yeah he has Lee Lee," his nickname for the songstress. Only he got away with calling her such and normally only when they were alone. "I'm about to clock off. I can drive you home if you like," he said shutting the safe and replacing the mirror with a quick look at his hair. Brady had been working for Billy since before he opened the club when he was small-time crime but still felt the need of a bodyguard. Brady went to the same school as Jacob and even though he never knew Jacob personally, he was always intrigued by his father who would pick him up at school. Normally, the mothers would be but Billy had lost his wife to a mugging gone wrong. His son would never be out of his father's sight unless at school. It was one day when his boss was late and Jacob had managed to get into a fight with a bully. Brady, without hesitation, went to his defence and punched the older boy to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Billy turned up just as the one-and-only punch was thrown. Brady was employed on the spot as bodyguard to Jacob when Billy wasn't around. Jacob hated Brady for showing him up and the to to this day, they didn't have a lot to say to each other. Jacob grew up and could defend himself but Billy kept him on as his own personal bodyguard enjoying the younger boys company when his own son went off to discover himself in the big wide world.

"Give me ten minutes to finish up and I will come get you," he said to a still pouting Leah. Twenty minutes later Brady unlocked the apartment door for his boss' gal.

"How about a night-cap, Bray?" Leah asked looking at the man who was always at her sugar daddy's side.

"I shouldn't really but, what the hell," he should really sleep. He was on call twenty-four seven. Billy didn't trust anyone else.

Walking into the apartment, Leah told him to take his jacket off and get comfortable. She would join him soon but, wanted to get into something more comfortable. Gladly, Brady did just that. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons. He even went to the extent of removing his shoes. He heard the bedroom door open behind him and turned to see Leah walk towards the small kitchenette, her negligée very flimsy and see through. She wore nothing underneath giving Brady a nice view of her ass. He looked away and thought of dead kittens to soften his hardening cock. Leah hummed softly making Brady smile. Very rarely was Leah so relaxed, even when Billy was around. She seemed to have many faces, even one for Billy but this one was different again. Leah came through holding two cups of coffee handing one to him before sitting sideways next to him getting comfortable with her knees tucked up under her.

"Do you ever wish you had a real job?" Leah asked sipping her drink after blowing on it.

Brady chuckled. "I do have a real job Lee Lee. I keep Billy safe and you too."

"Sorry, that is not what I meant. I mean, do you wish you had a nine to five job. Since, coming to the Black Wolf, this is the first time you haven't been near Billy. Have you ever been with a girl or even had a date?" she asked looking at him trying to read him.

"Lee Lee, I have dated before although, not for a couple of years. I guess my job is my life but, whose to say that I need someone in my life to be happy," Brady said.

"So you're happy?" Leah asked. Brady looked at her and regretted it as the front of her nightgown was just as see through as the back and he could see her dark nipples poking out. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. She was a truly beautiful women.

"I guess, I haven't thought much about it. I should get going though it's late and Billy hardly sleeps," Leah shook her head and took his cup off him. Brady went to put his shoes on.

"Brady, go to bed. Billy can do without you for a few hours. I can give you my alarm clock if your worried," she said walking to the kitchen. Brady knew Billy wouldn't need him until tomorrow afternoon. He had a secret room at the club that he slept in after a late night at the table.

"Thanks Lee Lee but, I think I might head back to my room. I haven't been there in a few weeks," he said standing up. Turning to pick up his jacket, he saw Leah standing there tears welling in her eyes. "Hey now, what's wrong?" striding over to her in two steps.

"I think I'm pregnant," she cried stepping into his arms. This wasn't good. Billy would insist she get rid of the kid and he would get rid of Leah. He had his son and didn't want more children with another women. He loved his first wife and even though he slept with other women he never loved them.

"How?" Brady asked stroking her short, bobbed hair. It was as soft and as silky as he imagined it would be. He kissed the top of her head, it smelled nice as well. Leah gave a soft giggle making him chuckle. "Okay, lets pretend I didn't ask that but, seriously Lee Lee are you sure?"

"No, but I'm late and I am never late," she said pulling back wiping her tears. "I can't have a baby and Billy will not want one either," She knew she was risking getting pregnant but always washed after sex believing that was enough to not get pregnant.

"Billy knows a doctor," before he could finish his sentence Leah shot him down.

"I will not kill a child no matter what. I will find a way to support me and the baby," she said almost growling at Brady for even suggesting it in the first place. This was the Leah he first met and she wouldn't go down without a fight. "I'm going to bed the alarm clock is somewhere around here," she said waving her hand before turning on her heel and walking to bed.

Brady sank into the couch and took a deep breath. He should've given Leah that necklace. It wouldn't buy much but, something was better than nothing. The sun was peeking through the window as he stood up and gathered his belongings. He had to get some sleep and being in the same apartment as Leah was not going to allow it. He crept to the bedroom and checked that Leah was okay. She lay on top of the bed her gown showing a lot of leg. In sleep, she looked so vulnerable. He hoped for her sake she wasn't pregnant because it was a harsh cruel world out there for a single mother. Making sure the apartment was securely locked, Brady headed back to his room at Billy's. He had only a few hours before he needed to be back at the club and he knew he wouldn't sleep. Leah on the forefront of his mind.

Seth couldn't believe he just brought himself to the best orgasm he had ever had while thinking about a certain bass player. He felt shame course through his body. He quickly gathered his underclothes and went to the bathroom and went to turn on the bath. There was a tap on the door and he quickly put his underwear on before unlocking the door. "Sorry, need a piss," Paul said not looking at the younger man.

"Okay um, I just need to brush my teeth and it's all yours," he said trying to close the door on Paul. However, that was thwarted as Paul held his hand up keeping it open. "Fine, I will leave you to it," he said trying to push past him.

"I'm just going to take a leak, you don't have to go," Paul said already heading to the toilet. Seth knew he was right. He had seen plenty of other men use the bathroom before today. But this was the man he had just thought of while bringing his release. He watched his back, like himself he was only wearing underwear. Paul had broad shoulders and muscles that flexed when he moved. Seth let his eyes wander down to his ass and gave a groan when it was suddenly flexed and un-flexed. Paul went to pull the chain and Seth jumped into action grabbing his toothbrush. However, without looking he picked up someone else's. Just as he was about to put it in his mouth it was ripped out of hand.

"I share a lot of things but, not this," the older man said putting the toothbrush in his mouth. Blushing, Seth picked up his and began to brush his teeth keeping his eyes lowered. Paul spit and rinsed his mouth. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," with that he was gone. Seth banged his head against the mirror repeatedly.

It was another twenty minutes before he headed back to bed. When he walked out to the common bedroom, Jasper was sitting up his legs swinging over the side. "Want to talk? I know I could do with a coffee," the blonde said jumping off the bed. Both men looked at Paul who was snoring quietly. Seth looked at him and nodded chewing on his bottom lip.

It wasn't until the coffee was sitting in front of them. Before he could think about what he was saying, Seth opened his mouth. "Are you a fag, Jazz?"

"I prefer gay or homosexual but yes, I am if you must know," Jasper said smiling at the young man. He didn't mind being called fag really but, would rather Seth learned the right word for what he believed he might be. The scent of cum hit Jasper's nose the moment he opened the door. Of course, all the men masturbated at one time or another but, the room was reeking in it. At first, he wondered if they had actually had sex but the look on Seth's face said otherwise.

"Sorry, I just um," Seth didn't know what to feel and he was confused. Jasper reached over and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think I'm gay but, I didn't mean to be. I never looked at a man before I came here but, I hadn't looked at girls either," he admitted still not taking his eyes off the table.

"Seth, nobody can help who they love. I know it maybe hard to believe but there are a lot of gay men and women in this world," he said. Seth looked up shocked, he really was naive. Jasper held back a chuckle. "So I take it you like someone in the club," the young man went to shake his head but nodded tears running down his nose. "Hey, what's wrong? They haven't hurt you have they?" Getting up, he went around the table and turned Seth in his chair as he squatted in front of him.

"He will kill me if he finds out but no, Pau- I mean no, he has not hurt me," Seth sniffed enjoying Jaspers hands over his. "Please, don't tell anyone. If Leah finds out she will be so mad," he admitted. The blonde man's heart ached for the kid. His family still didn't know that he was gay and he knew that they wouldn't accept him if he came out. Being the only son, they only had him to carry on the family name. Even though he hadn't spent much time with Leah, he had a feeling she would still love her brother. Jasper pulled Seth's head forward and kissed his forehead.

"Have faith in Leah, she will understand. But, wait until you're sure before you tell her," Jasper said.

"I'm sure. It's like, every time I see him butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. I can't do anything right when he is around but, I need to be around him. I think I love him. He is so handsome and his smile," Seth trailed off blushing once more. "Well, you get the idea," he said.

"Love is such a strong word, Seth," Jasper said getting up and going back around to his coffee.

"I suggest you give it a few weeks and see how you feel then. If you still feel like you do, maybe you should tell Paul exactly how you feel."

"I didn't say it was Paul," Seth said terror written all over his face.

"I'm not blind, Seth. Plus, you sleep talk," Jasper chuckled.

Seth banged his head on the table splashing the coffee from the cup. "I'm fucked," he groaned just as the door swung open and said person walked in glaring at Jasper. Walking straight to Seth and pulling his shoulder to stop him from hurting himself anymore.

"Jesus kid, what the hell? Come on, you need your sleep. As for you, Whitlock. I'm watching you," Paul said walking out of the kitchen with his arm around a dazed Seth. Jasper just smirked knowing that these two were in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviews. We always love to hear what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9**

Seth was shaken awake by Embry with his finger on his lips. Rubbing his eyes he looked around and saw Paul sleeping his mouth open, slightly snoring. Memories of being lead to bed last night with the older man's arm around his waist. He remembered leaning on him enjoying the intimate touch. Paul snorted and rolled lightly, Seth got up and quickly put on his clothes and went out to the corridor shutting the door quietly behind him. "Get ready to leave we need to get you a horn," Embry smiled. Still not awake due to lack of sleep he merely nodded and went to get ready. Neither of his roommates stirred. With a last glance at Paul Seth headed down to grab a coffee before they headed out.

"I don't have much money," pulling out his money and counting it. He would be lucky to afford a cheap second-hand one.

"Billy will pay for it and it will be taken out of your wages each month," the new manager said getting up. Pretty damn generous Seth thought to himself until Embry continued. "Plus of course, interest of fifteen percent," Seth raised an eyebrow that was pretty high interest but he needed his own horn.

They walked along the streets already bustling as people got on with their day. Coming to the music store, they looked in the window and admired the gleaming instruments. After a long period of time, Embry nudged Seth and they headed inside. This was heaven to the young man as his hands itched to touch everything but, he steadfastly kept his hands in his jacket pockets after quickly shaking the store owner's hand. After trying to get Seth to buy a brand new horn he gave up and went out back bringing out a trumpet that was still in good condition and was asking a fair price. After giving it a blow, Seth haggled to get the price down saying that he thought he could get a better deal down the road. It was put on account and the men left the store, Embry impressed with the young man's bargaining powers. He got his new horn at a steal he would talk to Billy about giving him a cut on the interest as he had already saved him a few dollars.

"About time you got here, I'm starving," Quil grumbled as they walked into the kitchen. Food was provided but, the men had to make their own lunches. Dinners were cooked for them but other than that, they were on their own. "So how'd it go?" he asked nodding at the new requisition. They all chatted about their own first instruments Collin even joining in and telling them about his first drum kit that used to be his dad's. Basically Colin had beaten the skins since he was in the sandwiches were demolished, Seth and Embry went out leaving the others to clean up. Paul was absent which worried Seth and he wished he could go upstairs to see if he was alright. It wasn't like him to miss a meal. However, there wasn't time and he had to hope he would see him at rehearsal due to start any minute.

Normally, Jacob wouldn't attend but, he was keen to hear the kid play. He walked in his eyes searching for only one man however. Seeing him, his heart leapt and he couldn't hold in his smile. Jasper gave him a wink while no one was looking and went to the stage and gave his young friend an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. Seth gave a small smile and his eyes went up to the ceiling in a silent question.

"He is going to be a few minutes late," Jasper whispered. Nodding, Seth sighed and got himself ready. He knew the tunes well as he listened to them play every night. The rest of the band showed up and soon they were ready except for Paul. Jacob told Edward to start without him as he had things to do and places to go. Paul had slipped out of the club to help Brady with Sam. Even though Brady could probably handle it fine on his own, back up was always a good thing. Just as they were about to start, Paul walked in with Brady and Billy. Seth's heart raced as he watched the bass player walk towards him greeting everyone with a nod but, a wink and a smile for him. Jasper chuckled lightly making Seth blush and look away.

"Right, now can we begin?" Jacob said not liking the interaction between Jasper and Seth. Looking at his new horn player properly for the first time, had to admit he was a cute kid. His hair falling over his right eye giving him a bit of a devil I care kind of look. His body was not as slim as he first thought and his sleeves now rolled up showed his strong arms. Yes, if he hadn't already fallen for the blonde he would definitely be interested in the younger man.

Seth slipped right into the band and it was like he had always been part of it and a few times he even made suggestions. When they took a break, Seth and Jasper stood together away from the others talking quietly. Neither of them noticing two other men glaring at them watching their every move.

Billy left the band to it, pleased that he had both Clearwaters in his band's employment and more so the songstress in his bed. He was going to have to make up for last night after leaving her while he gambled the night away. He was pissed at Brady for not giving her a gift so would have to double the bribe to keep her happy. Today however, he had to get Embry up to speed with his new duties. Brady would have to go entertain his gal for the day and gave him a roll of money. Sighing, the bodyguard took the money and wondered what they could do as Leah wasn't one to walk the shops. Maybe she would like to go to the park. Smiling to himself, Brady headed out of the club knowing exactly what he would do for the dame.

While the others went to get coffee Seth remained on stage and walked over to the piano running his fingers over the keys. No one was around so he sat down and began playing the song that he heard a while back,

I'm Confessin' that I love you,

Tell me, do you love me too?

I'm Confessin' that I need you,

Honest I do, need you every moment.

In your eyes I read such strange things,

But your lips deny they're true,

Will your answer really change things

Making me blue?

The band all went quiet when they heard the piano and sat silently as Seth's perfect tenor voice floated towards them. Jacob swallowed hard, was there anything this kid couldn't do? He watched the band slowly get to their feet to get a better listen. Only Jasper remained in the kitchen with him who felt for the singer. The kid did have a magnificent voice and would be able to hold his own against Jacob. Confident the others weren't going to return any time soon he went behind the big man and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. "Your voice is much sexier," he whispered in his ear. Jacob let out a sigh and took Jasper's arms in his hand pulling him down and kissing him gently. Having the blonde man's affections was comforting and Jacob pulled him making him fall into his lap and nuzzled into his neck drawing in his scent. Jasper's fingers ran through his hair letting the man know he was wanting what Jacob was offering. The music grew louder as the band began to join the young horn player. However, the two men in the kitchen had long forgotten everything as they only had eyes and ears for one another.

Seth was so into his song he hadn't noticed the rest of the band come on to the stage and picked up their instruments and began to join in. He opened his eyes and looked for Paul who, along with Jasper was not there. His eyes roamed the room as he continued singing. There, leaning on the bar was the bass player his eyes on him. Normally, Seth would look away but he wasn't going to today.

I'm afraid some day you'll leave me,

Saying "can't we still be friends"

If you go, you know you'll grieve me,

All in life on you depends.

Am I guessin' that you love me,

Dreaming dreams of you in vain,

I'm Confessin' that I love you, over again.

Paul couldn't take his eyes off Seth even if he wanted to. All he wanted to do was go on the stage and pull the boy away from the keys and do unimaginable things to him. But, he wasn't into guys. Yet, this boy was giving him more than just dreams, he was giving him the impossible; feelings of want, not wanting of the intimacy but, wanting to love and to be loved. Never before had he felt anything remotely like he did at this moment. He had slept with dames but, they never really did anything for him. He certainly never felt anything for them and even though he had found his release, he never seemed fully satisfied. Last night, he knew he was falling for the boy. Turning on his heel he stormed back to the kitchen needing to put distance between them, the applause from the band following him. Swinging the door open, he spotted his boss' son and the sax player in a compromising position. He huffed and grabbed a glass to get himself a drink. The two men didn't seem to notice him so he coughed. Jasper jumped off Jacob's knee and walked calmly around to his chair again picking up his coffee.

"The kid can sing," Paul said ignoring what he had seen. "Jazz, can you give me a minute with Jacob," Paul asked after neither man replied. Nodding the sax player left the two alone.

"You got a problem?" Jacob growled. Paul was a hard guy to figure out and it worried him that he might hurt Jasper. Paul walked to the door and looked out to see the band getting ready to do another set. Happy they would not be disturbed, he sat down and ran his hand down his face.

"How long have you known," he asked.

"I don't know, I guess always. Why?" the singer asked. Paul got up and started pacing. Jacob waited for him to say what he needed to. Watching him, he could see he was conflicted he had seen it in a few men he had picked up over the years. After the band had finished the second song he sighed and grabbed Paul by the arm when he was passing. "Spit it out man," he said looking him in the eyes. Paul took a deep breath

"I um, shit," he sank into the chair "The kid he does things to me," he finally blurted out his face flushing bright red.

"Yeah, kinda figured he had something to do with it," Jacob smiled at the bass player. "So, you going to do something about it? Or just sit back and let someone else get him?" he asked. Paul looked up at him a frowned. "That kid is not going to sit around waiting for you to get over your phobia. Now you have one of two choices," he said.

"I haven't got a phobia. I just don't know what to do," he finally admitted. Paul had never courted a girl. He was brought up in a whore house where men paid to have sex with women. Not that he ever had although, his first was one of the women who stayed a few weeks when he was thirteen. Looking up at Jacob he wanted to punch the smirk off his face. "I mean, I have never dated anyone. I know about sex," he growled.

"Look do you want my help or not? If you do, take your head out of your ass and watch and learn," Jacob said standing up and heading out the kitchen into the club. He clapped his hands. "Right you lot, since the club is not open tonight and I am feeling generous, I'm taking the whole pack out. So finish the set without any mistakes and you can pick anywhere you want to go," he said getting cheers from the band. They knew they would get through the set easily even with Seth being so new. Paul got on stage and joined in his eyes meeting Jasper's who was still looking worried. Paul gave him a nod and concentrated on his job. Jacob went to the office to grab some money. It was about time his father give his band a night out because without them, the club would just be like any other in New Orléans. Billy and Embry looked up when he walked in, not bothering to ask if he could. He went over and took to rolls of cash out of the safe and while he was there, took two boxes.

"Care to tell me what you're going to do with all that cash, son?" Billy asked. Jacob rarely took money from his dad. He got his wage every month just like the rest of the staff. Admittedly, it was considerably more than anyone else was getting letting Jacob live a reasonably comfortable life. Billy tried to give him more but he flatly refused to which made him proud of his only son.

"I'm taking the pack out for a night on the town they have worked hard and get paid pittance," since he was there he decided he would talk about that. "They should be given a raise. They have saved your ass many times and you pay them shit," he said leaning on the wall crossing his arms. Billy knew his son was right but, he was in the game to make money. He went to shake his head only for Jacob to push off the wall and place his hands on the desk looking his father right in the face. "You can't take it to your grave old man. If you don't give them a raise, I walk and I take them with me," he said seriously. He had one of the best bands in the state and they could make twice as much if they moved on.

Billy sat there wondering when his son had grown balls. He still felt his son was wasted behind a mic but what Jacob wanted Jacob got. "Five percent and two nights off a month," Billy said.

"Fuck off, old man. Ten percent and four nights off a month," Jacob said back. Billy shook his head, that was too much; closed two nights a month hurt as it was. "Take it or leave it," Jacob said smiling at his father as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Son, that is not good business. Seven percent and three nights off, but they do an afternoon instead," he bargained back. Jacob smirked, he had gotten more than he had hoped for.

"I'll take it for now," he held out his hand to his father who took it and shook it. "Don't wait up," he winked walking to the door shutting it. Embry had not said a word but he had to admit Jacob played his dad well.

Brady kissed old Mrs Cope on the cheek. She had outdone herself with the picnic dinner she had prepared for him. He never admitted that it wasn't for Billy but, in a roundabout way, it was for him to entertain his bird. In the basket there was fired chicken still warm, potato salad for the main with strawberries and sweet potato pie for after. For drink there was fresh lemonade. "You're a marvel, Mrs Cope. Billy won't be here until late so make sure you lock up before you go to bed," he said picking up the full basket and rug. He changed into his casual clothes opting to make the most of the summer as winter would be here all too soon and he rarely got time off.

He knocked on Leah's door and waited. Normally he would have just knocked and walked in but without Billy inside he felt he should let her decide if she wanted visitors or not. Hearing Leah's footfalls he flattened his hair and waited. For some reason he felt nervous. Opening the door, Leah smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bray come in I'm just about to make coffee do you want some?" she asked looking down the corridor, no doubt for Billy.

Brady took her hand and brought it his lips. "Madame, may I say how lovely you're looking this fine day," he said earning a giggle from Leah.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she gave a small curtsy. Brady had become her best friend and now secret keeper as well.

"Billy is busy so he asked if I could come and take you out," he said. Leah's face dropped. It wasn't because Billy wasn't coming to see her rather, that he was here because Billy had sent him. Brady knew he had just fucked up big time. "But he wanted me to take you to the shops. Instead, I thought we would go to the park and have a picnic," he smiled shyly at her.

"You don't have to Brady. I can entertain myself," she huffed.

"I never thought you couldn't but, I have the evening off and couldn't think of anyone else I would rather spend time with," he admitted blushing. Leah found his blush sweet and would've normally said no but, she had been bored and she did like Brady. An afternoon with him would be fun.

"Give me five minutes and you have yourself a date," she said finally opening the door allowing Brady entry to the apartment. She left him standing there and headed to the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Brady stood there whistling, his hands in his pockets trying to hide their trembling. He should've just taken her to the store like Billy suggested. He was overstepping the line and he knew it. Leah came out in a pretty dress and flat comfortable shoes. Brady held out his arm and Leah walked into it and they left the apartment both forgetting Billy Black.

They parked under a tree and they decided to take a walk around the lake leaving the picnic until later. Brady had the foresight to get Mrs Cope to give him some bread so they could feed the ducks. The park was still busy with families and couples enjoying the day. They walked in companionable silence arm in arm until they came to the lake. Even though the ducks had been feed well already, a group followed them and when they found a quiet spot Brady opened the bag, offering it to Leah. Together they threw bread into the water laughing at the antics of the silly ducks. When all the bread was gone they both felt relaxed and decided to go find a picnic spot. They found a big tree that gave them shade and a bit of a reprieve from the hot sun that was still beaming down. Making sure that Leah would be okay for a few minutes, Brady went back to the car to retrieve the picnic basket. He opened it up and debated whether he should give her the flowers he had stopped off and bought on the way over. Deciding he would, he placed them in the basket and quickly headed back to Leah. She was standing looking over the lake with the sun filtering through the leaves making her look angelic. He paused and watched her until she turned towards him, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. Smiling, Brady acted as though he didn't notice and quickly laid the blanket down under the tree and sat.

"For you Lee Lee. I um, saw these and I thought you would like them to brighten your apartment, I know they aren't much but," Brady pulled the flowers from the basket and handed them to her. Her brown eyes widened in surprise momentarily before they closed as she smelled them.

"Thank you, Bray. you shouldn't have but, I'm glad you did," she said kissing his cheek and set them on the rug next to her. She peered inside the basket as Brady pulled out plates of food, much more than they could eat in one sitting. He poured them each a glass of lemonade and handed one to her.

They ate and talked and laughed as if they were old friends. Brady told Leah of how he'd come to be in Billy's employment and Leah returned his stories with her own of growing up with her brother. The sun began to set long before they were ready to leave and they fell quiet knowing their day was coming to a close. Brady laid down, the lack of sleep catching up with him. She let her eyes wander over the relaxed man. He was well-built, his broad chest straining his shirt. His hair a reddish-brown curling at the ends as though he was due for a cut. Normally, he was so serious always on alert his mouth never more than blank. But he was relaxed his mouth in a small smile even as he slept. Leah wanted to stroke his flawless skin not a wrinkle or blemish in sight. She was feeling tired herself not having slept much after all the worry of the thought of her being pregnant. She laid down on Brady's chest, he strong heart beat lulling her. She started humming her favorite song. She felt Brady's strong arms pull her closer and she began to sing softly.

Summertime,

And the livin' is easy

Fish are jumpin'

And the cotton is high

Oh, Your daddy's rich

And your mamma's good lookin'

So hush little baby

Don't you cry

One of these mornings

You're going to rise up singing

Then you'll spread your wings

And you'll take to the sky

Leah drifted to sleep as the warmth of the sun was replaced with the cooler evening sky. Brady woke with a start when a group of young boisterous young men walked by. His arm instinctively pulled Leah closer to him. The movement woke Leah rousing her from the comfortable resting place.

"We need to get you home," Brady said reluctantly unwrapping his arm from around her waist to sit. They gathered up the dishes and placed them in the basket. Leah picked up her flowers and the rug as they made their way to the car. Brady drove her back to her apartment and walked her to her door. She unlocked it before turning toward him.

Brady was completely unsure of how to proceed. This was his boss' girlfriend not the usual flapper from the club. Her eyes looked up at him and a mischievous smile moved across her face. She reached behind her back to turn the doorknob pushing the door open and grabbed Brady by the front of his shirt pulling him into the apartment. She pulled him closer crashing her lips to his as his foot slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

Finally, they decided to go to an Italian restaurant after serious debate. Those who lived in the house raced to use the bathroom first while the others agreed to meet at the restaurant. Jasper didn't have much to his name and Quil offered him one of Embry's suits as he was not going to be joining them as he was busy with Billy. Seth sat on his bed polishing his shoes looking forward to going out for the night. Paul beat them to the bathroom and there was no doubt no one else would get any hot water. Jasper had only bathed that very morning so he would just shave and wash but, Seth needed a bath so he knocked on the door.

"Paul can I come in?" he asked before walking in. Paul had just stood up and was grabbing his towel. "Sorry um, ah, um," he said blushing and turning around to walk out shutting the door loudly behind him. Paul smirked as Seth's eyes never looked above his waist. Paul was well endowed and had no shame of anyone seeing his manhood. Wrapping his towel around him he opened the door. Seth refused to look at him until Paul went and touched his shoulder. His face was still flushed and his eyes didn't meet Paul's.

"I left the water in and a bit of hot water left so the bath is all yours," Paul smiled turning around and going to his side of the room. Seth grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom and the sound of the key turning seemed to echo around the room. Jasper looked up at Paul and chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey he walked in, not my fault he saw my goods," he said grabbing his crotch. Everyone at the club was waiting for Seth who was still locked in the bathroom. In the end it was Jasper who went upstairs to see what was taking so long. He found Seth struggling with his tie.

"Turn around sport," he said feeling for the boy. "So, you had Italian before?" he asked. Seth nodded, he loved Italian. He always asked to go to the Italian restaurant when Leah was feeling flush, which was only a couple of times since they had lost their parents. "I ate in Italy, did I ever tell you that?" Jasper asked. Seth smiled and shook his head. "Oh well, let me tell you a tale. But, another time we should've left already," he smiled patting the young man's shoulder. Paul, Colin, and Quil sighed and went to the door when they saw them come down the stairs. Paul was the last out locking the door behind him. Seth walked beside Jasper but Paul didn't mind, he could admire the boy from behind anytime.

Everyone else was there except for Jacob but, that didn't surprise anyone. Paul managed to wrangle a seat next to Seth with Jasper on his other side. Music was being played softly in the background and Seth hummed along. "Please tell me you don't sing opera as well," Quil chuckled. Seth laughed and shook his head. "Thank god for that, the kid has faults," he said. There was a loud crash as the table lifted and suddenly settled. "What the fuck was that for, Lahote?" Quil grumbled rubbing his leg. However, before Paul couldn't tell him to stop picking on the boy, Jacob entered.

People stood and applauded as though he was a star. In a lot of ways, he was, in New Orleans. Being greeted by the owner like family he was offered a better booth but, Jacob assured him where they were sitting was fine. Jacob shooed Edward over putting him at the end of the booth on the chair. The waiter was at the table in minutes even though the restaurant was busy, Jacob was given priority. Jasper spoke in fluent Italian and everyone sat there opened mouth.

"Ciao possiamo ordinare un po' di pane. Inoltre avrò la specialità del giorno grazie" Jasper said smiling and handing his menu back.

"Yeah, for all of us thanks," Jacob said impressed with the blonde man he had a lot to learn about.

"It better not be foreign food," Quil mumbled. Everyone shook their head and they spent their time, until the bread arrived, taking the mickey out of Quil.

The rest of the meal was full of fun and laughter each member learning more about each other. Edward was getting married to a girl called Bella Swan that no one had even seen. "Swan, Swan, oh my god! Charlie's daughter?" Jacob asked. Edward smiled and nodded. Charlie was the cop that gave Billy the heads up. "So, why not bring her to the club when we have a family day?"

"Because she will fall in love with you," Edward pouted. Jasper gave a wink and Paul chuckled.

"I doubt she is his type," Quil said earning a glare from Jacob. Had he given too much away. "Oh come on, seriously? You and some cop's daughter, I doubt it," he said smiling and clapping Jacob on the shoulder. Shaking his head, Jacob gave a half-hearted laugh. He looked at Jasper who gave a lopsided smile. "Anyway, what's for dessert?" the attention going to his stomach getting bored talking about Jacob.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked the table at large. After some much debate again they settled on the same thing and after clicking his fingers the waiter came rushing over pad and pen in hand. "Ci sono sette cheesecake e caffè tutto per favore," he smiled and felt Jacob's foot rubbing up and down and legs.

Once dinner was over they wanted to go to a club however Jacob wouldn't allow Seth into one. He may work in his father's club but there was no way the kid could pass as eighteen. Seth was the loudest to protest but, Jacob stood firm and said they could go to the cinema. Seth huffed and sat there pouting until Paul pushed his bottom lip in making him laugh. Edward was the party-pooper and said he was going to spend the evening with his gal. Quil and Colin were the only ones going to the club Paul begging off for an early night so would go to the cinema with the others. Holding out their hand, Jacob gave them a couple of notes and told them to behave. Laughing they headed out. Edward bid them goodnight and soon followed them out the door. "I might call it a night," Seth sighed.

"No you don't, we are going to the cinema," Jasper said pulling him up and heading to the door. Jacob was left to pay the bill and he held Paul back.

"Take it easy with him," he said. Paul nodded and headed out keeping an eye on the other two. Jasper was talking to Seth who was looking down nodding at whatever Jasper was telling him. Jacob came out and as though they sensed him both men looked up. Jasper squeezed Seth's shoulder and they waited for the other two to join them.

"Heard the new Charlie Chaplin picture is good?" Jacob said taking control. He and Jasper walked in front of the other two, there hands knocking into each others. This would be as close as they would get with public displays of affection. Seth had his hands firmly in his pocket feeling jealous of how the two were able to show each other exactly how to feel. Jasper had told him that he and Jacob were just starting to see each other. Seth was happy for his friend however, he wanted what they had.

"Seth, I'm sorry about earlier it was thoughtless of me," Paul said knocking his shoulder with his.

"It's my fault, I should've waited," Seth said.

"Even then?" Paul asked. Seth looked at him and smiled his cute smile. Paul felt relief. He was worried he had blown it already before it had even started. They had fallen behind Jasper and Jacob who had already gotten the tickets. They managed to get seats in the back row. Because it was a weeknight the cinema was nearly empty and only a few couples came in and seeing the four they went further down the front. The look of disappointment on their faces for not getting the back row themselves. "You want some soda and popcorn?" Paul asked Seth.

"Yeah thanks here I will give you some money," pulling his money out.

"I got you can pay next time," Paul said heading out. Jacob followed him out leaving Seth and Jasper alone again.

"You okay?" Jasper asked as the men disappeared out to the foyer.

"Yeah we are good," he smiled Jasper took him outside to talk privately. He could tell Seth was worried that Paul was mad at him but, assured him that was the last thing that Paul was. Even still, until Seth heard it from the horse's mouth he wouldn't believe it. The lights went out just as the other two returned both having to squeeze past Seth. Jasper moved over so the two were separated. Handing Seth his soda and popcorn Paul's hand brushed against the younger man's. If either of them noticed they didn't say anything. The movie started and the popcorn and soda was soon forgotten. No one would've known it was a comedy as the four men were all in their own thoughts. Jasper and Jacob were touching wherever possible and Jacob even stole a kiss. Paul was not going to do anything so daring. He had still had yet to believe that Seth was interested in him. He didn't want to risk been shot down by the younger man. The more the picture went on the more Seth relaxed and sat back. Paul instantly put his arm on the back of the seat. Seth gave a small smile hope coursing through him. The second half of the picture both Paul and Seth were laughing and even started throwing their popcorn at the screen. All too soon the movie had ended. The lights came on and blinking, Jacob and Jasper pulled apart having given up keeping their hands off each other. They waited for the other cinema goers to leave and sat there discussing what to do next. It was still early, they were used to working through the night so even though to others it was late, to them the night had only just began.

"You guys want to come back and listen to some new forty-fives I picked up today?" Jacob asked. Without hesitation, they agreed. Heading out to the streets, the clubs were just coming alive however, now Seth had no desire to go to a club. Instead, the idea of being with other people that didn't care about how he felt without another man seemed more appealing. They went to an upper class area and Paul whistled. He knew that Jacob did alright for himself but, this was better than he expected.

When they got there Jacob went and got his own stash and offered Seth soda. Thanking him, they sat in the lounge. Soon the apartment was filled with music and shouts as the men discussed the music was changed to something more slow and Jacob pulled Jasper up and they swayed to the music. Jasper sighed as he rested his head on Jacob's shoulder. Seth and Paul sat there both not knowing what to do. When the dancing couple started kissing Paul excused himself to the bathroom leaving Seth feeling uncomfortable and went to the kitchen finding himself a soda. He was looking out the window when he saw Paul's reflection behind him who was leaning on the door frame looking at him. Seth turned around and gave a weak smile. Returning the smile, Paul opened his arms and Seth gladly walked into them and with the older mans arms around him he leaned his head on his chest closing his eyes and swayed with him. Paul's large hand stroked Seth's soft silky hair, resting his chin on the boy's head. The music had stopped but the couple still kept swaying to their own music.

"Let's get out of here," Paul finally said pulling back and looking down at the drowsy looking Seth who just nodded. Heading to the lounge they saw nothing of Jasper and Jacob. They pick up their jackets and hats and head out the door neither of them could miss the quiet moans coming from the other room.

Paul couldn't believe how long they had just been holding each other. How simple and natural it felt to have another man in his arms. Without him there he felt empty and wanted nothing more than to hold him again. The streets were all but deserted only the odd car going down the street or people walking past. They turned into the park and the moonlight was their only light. The odd sound of a duck was the only thing to shatter the silence. Every now and again their hands would brush against each other making both men's hearts accelerate. After seeing no one or hearing anything, Seth took Paul's hand and entwined their fingers. Looking down the older man smiled and raised them giving a gentle kiss to the younger man's hand. In comfortable silence they walk towards the lake to where the bridge was that cut through to the part of town they needed to get to. Paul pulled Seth to the railing and they both look at the reflection of the moon dancing on the rippling water made by the sleeping ducks. "I love when the city sleeps," Paul said looking straight forward. He had grown up in a city and even as a child he would venture out onto the roof of their apartment at night and listen to the quiet hum of the city below.

"It reminds me of home," Seth admitted. Having been brought up in a small town this new hustle and bustle was the opposite of what he was used to. Not that he didn't like it. In fact, he did. But he did miss the nights of lying in bed listening to the crickets chirping and even the odd owl gave a hoot. Paul turned and leaned his forearms on the railings Seth stood back allowing Paul to pull him back into his embrace. Seth's hat was soon removed and lay on the ground beside them. Looking up into the eyes of the older man, Seth could see them dancing over his face. As he started to bend down, the shorter man tilted his head up licking his lips and slightly tippy-toed met the lips of the older man. Soft plump lips join together tentatively at first, shyly. The light kiss started to become more than a simple kiss and Seth felt a tongue brush against his lips. The closed lip kiss soon became open willing kisses. A duck gave a loud quack pulling the men apart. Paul quickly picked up the discarded hat and placed it on the young man's head before giving it a flick with his fingers. "Paul!" Seth said putting his hand back where it felt best.

"Yeah," Paul said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," Seth whispered. Paul stopped and looked down at him. Even in the moonlight Paul could see the young man blushing.

"Anytime," he said placing his large hand on the boy's cheek brushing his thumb up and down. "Come on, I'm starving," he said walking the rest of the way home. He had no idea what he was being thanked for but whatever it was he would gladly do it again. He was amused as he felt like Seth was almost skipping beside him. In actual fact, it wasn't only his feet that were skipping but, his heart. Paul had given him his first kiss and it was better than he ever imagined it would be.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Mature readers only contains f/m and m/m sex.**

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 11**

The kisses were hard and messy the hands fumbling, so desperate to feel each other, to feel the connection of their skin against each other's. For so long they had been hiding what they had hidden from not only themselves but, from each other. No thought was given to another man blocks away who had brought the two together inadvertently. The sound of love-making between Billy and Leah would go right to Brady's heart. Billy didn't deserve such a woman. To him, she was just another dame who he would lay claim to before getting bored and moving onto the next without a backwards glance. The moment Brady laid eyes on the tough mouthy woman he felt something stir within him. He knew she was something special but of course, she was Billy's. He treated her like a trophy knowing that other men would envy him for such a woman.

For Leah, it was as though she was lying to herself. The bodyguard caught her eye and she would watch him while he watched Billy. She wished that he would look at her as intently as he looked at him. When he spoke he wasn't what she had imagined. He was an intelligent man with more between his ears than even Billy. Nothing seemed to get past him except for her. More than once she had imagined it was Brady deep within her rather than Billy. Even though she had feeling,s for Billy, he was not her future but rather, a stepping stone to it. Leah's legs touched the end of the couch and she began to fall backwards only to be held by big strong hands. In one quick movement, she was scooped up and looking into to the eyes of the man she had often dreamed of.

"Please," she gasped. Without taking his eyes off her's, Brady made his way to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and laid beside her as though she could break. Small delicate hands began to undo his buttons. He watched her face as a soft pink tongue licked her lips unconsciously. Chewing his bottom lip between the teeth and his eyes closing as soft hands touched bare skin of the chest. Feeling tugging of the shirt, he opened his eyes and saw she too was biting her lip. Lifting her chin with his finger so he could bring their lips together, no longer hiding they moaned into each others mouths. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as though they are doing a dance. Brady's hand found the shoulder strap of Leah's dress and pulled it down along with her undergarment. His lips travel down her neck finding her taste intoxicating. So often he imagined her taste and he was far from disappointed. Throwing her head back, she gave him full access to her neck as he began to suck and nibble, careful not to break the soft skin. Leah's long fingernails scraped through his hair to the scalp almost painfully but sending shivers through his body. His hands found her button's and began to open them only for his hand to be slapped away. Pulling back thinking he had gone to far, she pecked his lips and laid on her back. He lifted onto his elbow and watched as she placed an arm above her head and with the other hand began to slowly undo each button teasingly. Her fingers nimble making it look effortless on the tiny buttons. As the last button was undone so was Brady he wanted nothing more than to rip the dress from her along with her underclothes. Her eyes roamed his body and stopped on his trousers giving a simple nod. As though ordering him to remove them Brady jumped up making Leah giggle. His large hands fumbling with the buttons, his pants were down by his ankles as he tried to remove his shoes with his feet. Gracefully, she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Unsure what to do, Brady pulled back the covers sliding under them.

His hard throbbing cock slightly tenting the covers. It had been years since he had been with a women and that was a disaster. The girl in question thought he was rich as he was dressed immaculately. She was a waitress at a restaurant that he would go pick up orders for Billy. The girl was pretty with big blue eyes and curvy hips, something that girls hated but, something that he himself liked. After six months, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date which she quickly accepted. Agreeing to meet after her shift, he had planned to take her to the club to enjoy the music and atmosphere, something he rarely got to do. She had made him wait twenty minutes outside in the cold winter's night. The moment she stepped out he regretted his decision as she was just like the flappers that Billy always picked up. In the end, he took her to a all night cafe and bought her coffee. They had nothing in common, that was clear and he walked her home as he didn't want anything to happen to her. Handing him her key, he opened the door and lifted his hat but she pushed him in the door. Brady gave an involuntary shudder, his cock softening.

Leah's sweet voice came from the bathroom and Brady began to have second thoughts. This was Billy's gal. This could cost him the job that he knew and loved and turned to get out of bed and make a quick escape. However, just as he bent to put on his pants the bathroom door opened and all thoughts of leaving left him. Screw his job, Leah Clearwater was worth so much more. The bathroom light showed her silhouette as she turned to turn off the light. Her full perky breasts and hard large nipples perfect. His eyes going down her body as the room went into semi darkness. Seductively she walked towards him a tiny waist only showing her hips which, to many, were too big but to him, perfection. She wore nothing except a small smile on her face and the diamond earrings that Billy had given her only a day ago. Dropping his pants, he went to the end of the bed cupping her face in his large hands. This time the kisses were soft and tender almost loving. Leah's hands went and removed the earrings not wanting reminders of the man that gave them to her. She carelessly threw them on the chair in the corner and put her focus on this man right in front of her.

She had been debating what to do. There was no denying that she had fallen for the bodyguard his gentle manner and his quiet humour. He had nothing to offer her, only himself. She could have anything she wished with Billy, she knew that. But, one thing Billy couldn't give her, Brady could and that was love. Not that she believed either of them were in love although she felt she was getting closer. She ached to feel him inside her, posses her, his strong arms around her, and his young firm body against her. She shook her head. She was ready to give up everything for this man and she was going to do it right now. Maybe she did love him but she was not scared like she thought she would be but rather accepting of it. She deserved happiness just like millions of other women around the world. Who needed to be a star when she could have a man like Brady make her feel like a star by just looking at her? Taking a deep breath she removed her clothes before she could change her mind. Opening the door she paused to turn off the light. She saw the look on Brady's face and knew she was doing the right thing. When his large hand took her face his thumb brushed her earlobe and she felt the earrings she had forgotten to remove. Cursing herself she quickly removed them they had no place here. That was her past he was her future or at least she hoped.

Brady couldn't help but smile as she threw the earrings on the chair as though they were nothing. All thoughts of Billy Black out the window. This was them here and now. She looked up to him shyly giving him a smile that went straight to his heart and his groin. His hands followed the contours of her body his eyes following, he saw the freckle between her breasts. Her aola a darker brown than her light russet gently lifted her breast licking it with just the tip of his tongue making it harder, if that was possible. Her hand found the back of his neck and tried to push his whole mouth onto her breast. But, he had a different idea. Pulling back but not letting her breast go, he leaned forward and gave the other the same treatment. She could feel herself dripping between her legs with desire wanting so much more from him than his teasing tongue. Pulling back his head, he looked at her soft brown eyes which were half shut and gently kissed each eyelid as he massaged her now aching nipples. Wrapping her arms around his neck he picked her up and once again carried her to the bed. Kissing her fully on the lips, he pulled her hands from around him and with one strong arm held them above her neck his free hand gently continuing to massage her breasts giving them equal attention. His tongue began to explore her body without letting her hands go until he came to her pelvic area. Before Leah could react he had her legs spread and his hot moist tongue found her clit. Never before had anyone done this to her and at first she froze panicking at what he was doing. But, it felt so good. Never had she felt anything remotely like this. Billy certainly had never done anything other than giving her a few quick rubs before climbing on her and fucking her. Brady on the other hand was tasting her most private part his moans letting her know that he was also enjoying her. His tongue tasted every part of her womanhood his fingers now joined his tongue as he sucked, flicked, and rolled his tongue each movement a different sensation. She thrust her hips up wanting more of his tongue when his large finger entered her as he sucked her clit, she was moaning loudly. Surprised at how tight she was, Brady pushed another finger into her. Her hand found his shoulder and gripped onto it, her nails digging in.

He could feel the blood trickling down his back but he didn't care. He felt her legs shaking and tried to close them but, he held firm as he sucked her until she came in his mouth. Her essence wonderful to his taste buds. Leah's hand finally let him go as she began to come down from her orgasm. Her chest heaving her eyes closed as she licked her lips. He picked up his shirt and wiped his face of her juices and crawled up the bed to lay beside her and stroke her hair. She turned to face him a look of contented bliss on her face. She turned her body towards him her leg touching his hard weeping cock. She went to take it in her hand feeling guilty for letting herself have such pleasure yet, not giving him any. However, he stopped her and took her arm and pulled it to his lips and kissed her wrist on the pulse point. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss tasting herself on his tongue.

"Not tonight, Lee Lee," he said getting off the bed and slipping his pants on. Leah sat up and put her arms around her knees.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked confused.

"God no Lee Lee but, I want us to slow down. I have tomorrow off. We need to talk," he said bending down and kissing her.

"I don't want to talk," she pouted. Brady chuckled, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and take her as his own. But she wasn't his, they need to figure out what to do. He had used his hands over the years and one more night was not going to kill him.

"Goodnight, Lee Lee. Sweet dreams, I will come as soon as I am free, okay?" he asked.

"Bray, I want this I want us," she said,

"I know, I want us too," he said as he sat on the bed and pulled her to him. He could feel her body shake gently.

This wasn't supposed to happen he has fallen in love with her. Yet, he knew he couldn't offer her much. He saved most of his money but it still wouldn't last them long. He pushed her over and laid down letting her lay her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and her breathing soon began to slow and her hand loosened on his arm. He never moved, he laid there all night trying to figure out how they could work this out.

Only a few blocks away two men were tangled in the sheets in almost the exact position. Jacob was running his fingers through Jaspers blonde locks. Jacob had no intentions of taking Jasper tonight and doubted Jasper had intended to allow him. It all started as they danced slowly. Jasper seemed to mould into him as though he was part of him. Jasper started getting agitated in his sleep and Jacob pulled him closer shushing the man with sweet kisses in his hair. Jasper had a few tattoo's on his body but one was on his hip where no one but someone close would see it. It was two C's. Jacob wanted to know who was the person with those initials. He hardly knew this man yet he felt a connection to him. Tomorrow he would ask him, he would get to know this man. He leaned over and grabbed his smokes, careful not to disturb the sleeping man. His thoughts going to the hours leading to this moment.

"You need to show me around," Jasper whispered into Jacob's ear giving it a flick with his tongue moving away from him taking the younger man's hand.

However, he lead the way. They had forgotten the two men who were nowhere in sight. Surprised at how forward Jasper was he let him take the lead. They made their way to the bedroom. Jasper was impressed with the large bed which was a four-poster and hanging off the railings were soft drapes giving it a romantic look. Instead of turning on the light, Jacob let Jasper's hand go and went to the bookshelf lighting a few large candles that gave the room a soft glow. Jasper went to the window looking out onto the city below. He truly was a handsome man. Jacob couldn't believe he had found such a perfect man. Something about Jasper brought the good out of him. Walking towards him he wrapped his arms around him allowing Jasper to lean back into him. Jacob nuzzled into his neck. Jasper's hand came up massaging his neck and he couldn't help but smile as he felt Jacob's cock pressing against his back. He was already getting hard again, he seemed to be in a constant state of arousal around Jacob. The simple things like his smooth voice would make his cock twitch.

Turning around he looked up at Jacob who, even though an extremely well built man, was so gentle with his touch. He placed his hands onto his large chest feeling his strong firm pecs. Jacob put his hands on his and pulled them up to his lips kissing them both. Jasper returned the favour and without words they began to start undressing each other. Each movement like a dance alone. They stood naked in front of each other, their eyes roving each others bodies. Jacob stepped forward reaching for the man in front of him wrapping his arm around his waist bring him into a deep kiss. The height difference didn't allow for their cocks to rub together but, it didn't matter. Jasper's hands went to Jacob's ass giving it a firm squeeze and with little effort Jacob picked him up carrying him to the bed ungraciously throwing him down making him bounce a few times. Jasper shocked face made Jacob chuckle before throwing himself on top of him making sure he never touched the man beneath him. But Jasper had his own surprise and gave Jacobs nipple a twist and crawling from from under him only for Jacob to grab his foot dragging him back.

Twisting around the men came face to face their eyes telling each other what they wanted. With no words both men were laying side by side top and tailing. Jacob gave a moan remembering Jasper's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. His talented tongue rolling around taking Jacob deep. His hand cupping his balls giving firm tugs every so often bringing Jacob close to the brink only to let him come down again. Jacob wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside this man feeling his heat wrap around him. Jasper himself was big but not as big as Jacob. His blonde pubes so different from the dark ones of all his other lovers. Lifting Jasper's leg he let his tongue travel down taking Jasper's ball bag in his mouth and rolling his balls with his tongue. Thrusting his hips, Jasper gave him the clear invitation that he wanted Jacob to take him his own mouth not leaving Jacob's cock. Pulling back, Jacob moved further down and tasted Jasper's hole making it wet so entry was not as painful. Jasper pulled off Jacob's cock and took his hand in his putting one, then two, then three fingers in his mouth sucking and licking them making them wet. When he seemed satisfied with them he pulled them out. His moans letting Jacob know he was ready.

Jacob turned himself and pulled Jasper up placing him on all fours giving him perfect assess to his ass. Jasper turned and watched his lover as he began to tease his entrance. Even though he wanted to fuck Jasper badly, he wanted to enjoy this and take his time. He gently pushed his finger into his heat, he was not surprised at how tight he was. Jasper whimpered but pushed back further. Jacob held his hip with his free hand taking control. Once his finger was fully inside, he gave a curl finding Jasper's little bundle. Jasper's head dropped down as he panted with every stroke of the finger.

"Jacob fuck, don't stop," he begged.

"I have no intention of stopping till you scream my name."

"Oh god, then hurry up," Jasper growled.

Jacob began to add another finger as Jasper began rocking and trying to grab his cock. "Don't touch yourself, Jazz," Jacob ordered slapping the man's hand away.

Before Jasper could protest, Jacob began to scissor him. He gently began drawing circles on the blond man's back soothing him as he stretched him. He could feel Jasper tense so, Jacob laid his chest against his lover and began kissing his neck whispering loving words in his ear. Both men knew that the pain that Jasper was feeling now would only get worse before it got better. Jacob being so big he needed to prepare Jasper well and added a third finger.

"Fuck, shit, stop," Jasper begged his hands grabbing at the sheets. Jacob however, didn't stop. Instead, he pushed in deeper and found Jasper's little bundle. "Fuck yes, more," he soon panted out.

Jacob knew he had not meant for him to stop, the burn would soon dissipate. He took Jaspers now softened cock and began to stroke him all the while whispering in his ear. He pulled his fingers out of his lover and turned him over. He bent down and kissed Jasper tenderly as his lover's fingers ran up and down his back. Pulling back, Jasper looked at Jacob and nodded. Lifting Jasper's legs onto his shoulders, he lined himself up his eyes never leaving Jasper's so he could read his face. If the pain was too much, Jacob wouldn't hesitate to pull out. He never wanted to hurt this beautiful man beneath him.

He gently pushed his head into his new lover enjoying the tightness and the heat. Jasper arched his back his and head tilting back with no sign of pain on his face, only bliss. Taking Jasper's cock in his hand again, Jacob brought him back to full erection and began stroking his lover in time with his hips. He wouldn't last long in the tight heat but, by the feel of Jasper's cock, neither was he. Jacob felt the wonderful curl in his groin and began to speed up, Jasper matching each thrust of his own. Jasper came, shooting his load onto his and Jacob's chests. Jacob let go of his cock and grabbed Jasper's hips burying himself deep into Jasper his balls slapping against his lover's ass. He finally found Jasper's bundle and continued to assault it with each thrust. Jasper having already just cum begged Jacob to keep going but, Jacob was too far gone and exploded into his lover. He kept going until he was milked dry. Sweat pouring off both men from the humidity and their love making, Jasper again came, panting. Laying on his elbows Jacob placed his forehead on Jasper's until he felt himself soft trying to catch his breath.

"Jake, as much as I love this can you move?" Jasper said hitting Jacob's big chest.

Jumping off Jasper, Jacob went to the bathroom noticing the lights had been turned off. He quickly grabbed a rag and ran it under warm water before turning on the bath so it could fill. Returning to the bedroom, he saw that Jasper had rolled onto his back his hands under his head and his eyes closed enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. As gently as he could, he cleaned his lover gently kissing him when he gave a hiss. Jasper would be sore for a few days.

"I'm running the bath, come join me when you're ready," he said taking the rag away with him. The bath didn't take long to fill once Jacob was in. He didn't overfill it allowing room for Jasper to join him. He had just grabbed the soap when Jasper joined him and without a word he slid into the bath between Jacob's legs and leaned on his large chest his feet floating. Although he never complained, Jacob had felt him tense as his ass hit the water. With soap still in his hand Jacob gently washed his lover. Soft mewls came from Jasper his body relaxing.

Jasper suddenly woke sweat pouring off him looking disorientated pulling Jacob from his reminiscing. He took one look at Jacob and grabbed hold of him clinging to him for dear life. Jacob held him in his arms as he sobbed. It was time to find out what his lover had been through and hope that he could help take away whatever pain or fear he had.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 12**

Billy sat behind his desk going over the falsified books making sure they were clean. He looked up as his new manager walked into his dimly lit office and a smile crossed his face. He gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs across from him offering a cigar. Today he would explain to Embry everything about how the club worked, well, almost everything. Billy never gave away all of his secrets to anyone.

"Okay, first, anything said in this room stays in this room. Not even Jacob is told everything," Billy told him sternly. "When I ask you to do something, I don't want you questioning me. You don't run this place, I do."

"I understand, Mr. Black," Embry replied eagerly.

"You are in charge of all shipments both legit and otherwise. We have a supplier who staggers his delivers during the week so that no one ever knows when they arrive. I will let you know when to expect it. It is top priority to get that deliver into the cellar immediately, everything else can wait."

Embry nodded his head as Billy explained the others who reported to him and all of his other duties around the club. He felt honored that Billy had chosen him as his right hand man, the man who would know all the inner workings of the club. He was finally moving up and leaving the poor musician in him behind. He was tired of playing all night, every night for almost nothing, sharing his living space, and no prospect of going anywhere better. Although, he loved playing, he didn't feel about it the way the other guys in the band did. They lived through their music, it was everything to them. He wanted the respect that being a club manager would give him.

"Tell me about Sam," Embry requested.

"Sam was a good manager. He knew how to keep a tight ship and how to handle a crisis but," Billy paused pulling a drag of his cigar and blowing out clouds of smoke that filled the room. "Sam didn't know his place here. He thought he knew how to run my club better than I did. I told him no retaliations on Emmett's death and he disagreed. He took matters into his own hands and now we can expect a visit from not only Aro but James."

"What did he do?"

"He faked a heist where he stole juice from Jay Jay's and planted it on Aro's doorstep knowing full well that James is trigger-happy."

"So, the shooting from the other night was orchestrated by Sam?" Embry heard about the four boys that died in the shootout behind Aro's club. Billy nodded.

"Should we lock up for a few nights?" Embry asked feeling a bit on edge. He didn't realize he'd walked into this. It was one thing to sell liquor and dupe the fuzz, killing was more than he bargained for. "Billy, I'm not sure," he began.

Billy held up his hand and shook his head. "Embry, I don't condone what Sam did and we will not exchange blood for blood. I have a lot of ears to the ground right now and I'm trying to feel out the Volturi boys to see what can be done," Embry nodded in understanding. At least Billy wasn't out for blood.

"Finally, you've been here long enough to know how a raid goes down. If the cops descend, I have a source that gives us the heads up. When you answer the phone, he gives only a "code ten" which means they are on the way. We all have our places and you are now in charge of the cellar where the supply is kept. It must be locked and sealed. My stock is almost worth its weight in gold and if its found I will lose everything," he looked at Embry pointedly.

They continued to talk for another hour about Billy's other dealings and things Embry would need to see to. When he left, he felt a bit heavier, with much more weight on his shoulders than when he entered the room. He hadn't changed his mind about working directly for Billy but, he knew it wasn't the job he dreamt of the night before. He pictured himself walking through the club with a gorgeous dame decorating his arm as the band played for the inebriated crowd. He would dole out instructions to the staff who jumped at his command never questioning his authority. It wasn't that those things wouldn't happen but, they were now tarnished with the reality of running a less-than honest club.

Embry made his way through the main room on his way to the attic hoping to find Quil. He was always good for a laugh and Embry could use one right about now. He heard muffled moans and quiet whimpers coming from near the front door. He moved to get a better look in the darkened club. It was still early and the corners still shadowed unlike during the hours when the band practiced and the staff prepared the room for the nightly entertainment. As he approached the front door, he saw Seth with his back against it and Paul's body pressed flat against Seth. He could see their hands moving as their hips slowly undulated against one another. They hadn't even realized he was in the room, too occupied with their tongue-filled kiss. Embry coughed loud enough for them to hear and they quickly separated.

"Seth, you are now sleeping in the room that Quil and I used to occupy," he began. Seth looked up at Paul before making his way upstairs. Paul started after him but was stopped by Embry's hand on his bicep.

"Paul, leave the kid alone. We can't lose him," Embry said.

"Mind your own business, Call," Paul sneered.

"Paul, he's just a kid. Don't take advantage."

Paul glared at his former band mate. "He's not a kid, Em," he wrenched his arm out of Embry's grasp and stormed made his way to Seth in the attic none too happy with the interruption from Embry. They had known each other for almost two years. How he could think that Paul was taking advantage of Seth infuriated him. He saw Seth flopped on his bunk with an arm thrown over his face. He walked to his own bed and sat up against the headboard.

"You okay?" he asked the silent boy.

"Yeah," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Hey," he was going to say something to comfort the boy. He was obviously unnerved about being caught probably unsure of how the others would react to the two of them kissing but, Embry walked in at just the right moment, again.

"Seth, I'll take your bunk and you can have mine," Embry ordered receiving a glare from Paul. Seth sat up reluctantly and stood giving Paul a small smile as he walked over to the other bedroom closing the door behind him.

"This is bullshit," Paul stood and moved to stand directly in front of Embry. "I don't take advantage of people and you know it. I don't take handouts and I pay for my own shit. Hell, you and Quil used me to help you through the auditions to get this gig!" he said pointing a finger in Embry's face.

"Paul, if you fuck him over, he'll leave and we need him," Embry didn't back down. "And if he goes so will she!"

"Oh, so this is about the boss gettin' some pussy?" Paul's voice loud enough for everyone in the loft to hear.

"You don't know they are sleeping together," Embry matched Paul's venomous timber but not volume. He wasn't about to get into a screaming match with the angry bass player. He also wouldn't cower to the larger man. It was his job to exude authority.

"Everyone knows, Embry. It's like all the other secrets around here. Everyone knows about them but pretends they don't."

"Regardless, I want you to stay away from the kid and yes Paul, he's a kid. He's only seventeen for Christ sake!" Embry informed him.

Seth listened to the entire conversation as he slid down the door and wrapped his arms around his knees. Quil sat up having been woken by the yelling and furrowed his eyes at the distressed-looking boy.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. Seth could only shake his head. He was still reeling from the thought of being seen kissing a man. Jasper told him that it was normal for men to be like this but, he knew that not everyone felt that way. He knew, for the most part, that it was to be kept a secret from the outside world.

"He's not a kid!" Seth and Quil heard Paul yell. Quil's eyebrows shot up in surprise still looking at Seth.

"So," Quil drew out the word. "They are talking about you?" Seth nodded his head. "Okay, so why is Paul out there defending you?"

"Wouldn't you do the same for Embry?" Seth was quick to respond with a biting tone. Quil held up his hands in surrender. "Look, our new manager thinks I'm just a naive kid who needs to be looked after," Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Why does everyone see me as a kid? Is it the way I handled myself with the cops or how I keep everyone's secrets or maybe it's that I have a job and don't need anyone to pay my way? It doesn't matter what I say or do, it all comes down to age and the way I look," he said with resignation. "Maybe Embry will believe it if it comes from Paul."

Quil starred with his mouth hanging open. He hadn't expected the usually quiet Seth to be so, assertive. He himself had looked at him as just a kid and not taking into consideration that he had taken on so much responsibility and handled himself with much more composure than Quil ever could.

"Let me talk to Embry," he offered. "He's letting his new role go to his head. He wants everyone to see him as the big man now. He doesn't want anyone to think he's weak," Seth shrugged not really believing it would change anything.

Leah woke the next morning to the sun peeking in from behind the drapes of her bedroom feeling warm and safe. She lay in the same position she had fallen asleep with Brady's arms still wrapped around her. She snuggled in closer not wanting to wake just yet.

"Good morning," Brady said placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You stayed," she whispered into his muscular chest feeling the beat of his heart against her cheek. She couldn't remember ever being so comfortable, content around anyone before.

"We need to talk Lee Lee," his voice full of concern. She tried to turn her head further into his chest not wanting to face the impending conversation but, he wasn't having any of it and sat them both up. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked down not wanting to see the rejection on Brady's face. She didn't want to hear that he decided to end things.

"First, I want this as much as you do Lee Lee," he crooked his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. He gave her a smile, one he hoped would comfort and reassure. "I feel strongly about us, about you but, we have to be careful," he implored with his eyes hoping she understood the severity of the situation. Hope filled her momentarily but was replaced with anxiety as she looked at the concern sweep over Brady's face.

"I'll just break it off with Billy. He doesn't,"

"No," he interrupted shaking his head. "It won't work. Billy doesn't get dumped, Leah," his explained. "You are going to have to play along. At least, for now."

"No," she shook her head emphatically. No way would she pretend to be Billy's girlfriend, hang on his arm, or sleep in his bed. She no longer want to be his prize, he had no claim on her. "No, I won't do it," Brady put one finger to her lips silencing her.

"It's the only way it will work," he pulled her to him as her eyes began to water, pressing her against his bare chest. "If he even suspects that you have strayed there will be hell to pay not to mention your brother," Leah gasped at thought of her brother coming to harm because of her actions. "Then there is the baby,"

"We don't know that for sure," she interrupted him.

The thought of Leah carrying the seed of another man, Billy's of all people, made Brady's heart tighten. But he knew she wouldn't get rid of it, nor would he ever ask her to. It was not only partly Billy's but, a part of her. It was innocent of all this. No, if they could make this work he would claim it as his own.

"Look, if you want this, us, then we need to make a run for it. There is no other way. We can leave this place behind and build a life together; you, me, and the baby," he said.

"You would want me even with,"

"I would treat it as if it were my own," he pulled her face from his chest and brushed the hair from her tearful face. "Is that what you want Lee Lee?"

"More than anything but," she shook her head. "It seems so impossible. What if he finds out about us? About the baby? Where will we go that he can't find us? How,"

"If this is what you want then I think I have a way but you need to pretend for a little while longer," she shook her head slightly but was resigned. "I know it won't be easy."

"Brady, how can I do that? It will be torture when I'm in his bed with you standing outside the door," she all but sobbed. It was going to be difficult but, he wouldn't think of it as her in Billy's bed. He had been with other women and he would look at it as if this was the same thing. Billy would be her past and they would live for the future. They wouldn't think about the present. It was a means to an end.

"Leah, listen to me," he grabbed her head in both hands. "We only have to do it long enough for me to get a hold of some money. I don't have enough yet but, I will."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that. Just play your part and make sure Billy is happy and content," he looked at her, willing her to understand. If anyone could pull this off, it was Leah. She had a mask for every occasion. If she could do this than Hollywood would be a piece of cake.

When Jasper woke he clung to the warmth he was missing in his nightmare. The cold trenches where men lay sleeping in the mud, shivering as grenades went off all around them. Memories of the horrific smells of human waste and rats the size of cats were still vivid. He could still see the blood of the men who perished under his command. Their faces always morphed into the same breathtakingly handsome man, Carlisle.

Jacob's body felt almost inhumanly warm against Jasper's cold skin as he clung to him. It was the first time in a very long time he woke next to someone comforting him. The endless cold nights of sleeping under bridges or on park benches made him feel as if he'd never really left the war. Although, the artillery was silenced, street life was still filled with vermin and human waste.

Jasper snuggled in closer to the first man he'd given himself to since his lost love. The warm musky smell of Jacob's body permeated his nose with the smell of sex still hanging in the air. Jacob's fingers combed through his long damp locks soothingly while his strong arms held him closely to his expansive muscular chest. He felt safe, something that he hadn't since the day Carlisle left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked. "I'll listen if you want me to. Maybe it would help to just let it out," Jasper sighed in resignation although didn't speak. "Does this have anything to do with CC,"Jacob felt his lover's body tense momentarily but he kept his stronghold around his lover and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Carlisle," Jasper whispered. "Carlisle Cullen, he was my boyfriend before the war took him from me," tears spilled over splashing onto Jacob's chest. He berated himself internally wondering if he would ever be able to say his former lover's name without the large lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his hand against Jacob's chest trying to rid himself of the vice grip on his heart.

"Is that why you volunteered to serve?" Jacob asked. "To be closer to him?" Jasper nodded. "He died over there?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied and pushed up off of Jacob's body to sit up against the headboard of the four-poster bed. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a cigarette and struck a match cupping it with his hand and lighting it. He shook his hand to extinguish it and threw it in the crystal ashtray. He leaned his head back blowing one long cloud of smoke. Jacob mirrored the blonde sitting silently waiting to hear what Jasper needed to say.

"He was shot in the field trying to save lives, it's why he enlisted," Jasper said after a long pause. "He wanted to save them all, I'm sure of it and probably cried over every soldier who died under his care. He was the most compassionate person I ever met. He was born to be a doctor," Jasper breathed in deeply holding back the tears that threatened to spill over once again.

"So many died over there, men who died on my watch: sons, brothers, fathers, husbands died just like my Carlisle," he still thought of him as his although it was really the other way around. Jasper belonged to him. But, that was no more. Jasper knew Carlisle was telling him goodbye one last time on that bridge. Maybe he knew Jasper had found something special with Jacob.

"Jasper, so many men lived because you," Jacob grabbed the older man's hand. "You have a calm presence about you and every one near you can feel it. You are good under pressure. I'm sure that many more would have died if it weren't for you," Jacob said.

Jasper shook his head. "When I sleep, the memories are so vivid almost if I were there. It was so cold, so violent, so inhuman," Jasper's body shivered. Jacob placed a hand to Jasper's face and turned it to look at him.

"You are here now and I have no intentions of ever letting you out of my bed," Jacob placed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. Jasper rested his head against Jacob's and closed his eyes savoring the heat. He felt, after so many years, that he'd finally returned home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 13**

Seth woke up having only an hour after he had fallen asleep. It had taken him hours, tossing and turning in an unfamiliar bed that smelt of booze and smoke. Quil was a loud snorer as well and he wondered how Embry had put up with it. Getting out of bed, he headed to the shared bathroom that he would now have to share with Colin. Looking over to the top bunk, he noticed that Colin's bed had not been slept in. He did his morning routine and stared at himself in the mirror. His face still smooth was itchy from the stubble of Paul. Although he was alone his face still flushed pink from the memories of the kiss on the bridge. He shook his head and went back to the room thinking of trying to get a few more hours sleep. However, Quil rolled over in his sleep and farted making the room stink even more than it did before he went to the bathroom. He couldn't live like this, he had to go. Maybe Leah would let him stay there. Billy wouldn't be using him to run errands for him anymore, not that he ever did. Seth wasn't stupid though he knew Billy was sleeping with his sister. Putting his shoes on he headed to the door but not before thumbing Quil on the arm.

"Smelly bastard," he growled slamming the door shut on Quil's shouts of displeasure.

Chuckling to himself, he headed downstairs to find coffee. For some reason he wasn't surprised to see Paul sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee already. Paul looked up to see who it was and he stood the moment he saw him. Seth checked to see if anyone else was around and walked over to Paul placing his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Embry had been to unfair blaming all of what he saw last night on Paul. After all, it was consensual. Seth had wanted it and if Embry hadn't interrupted them maybe things would've gone further. Pulling away from Paul, he looked up and gladly accepted the lips that came down and met his. Any thoughts of what he was doing wrong with this man flew out the window. If this was wrong then why did it feel so right? Sadly because of the risk of been caught they reluctantly pulled apart letting the younger man go get himself a much needed coffee.

"If Embry thinks I am going to sleep in that room with Colin and Quil he has another thing coming," Seth grumbled sitting down beside Paul.

"I'm hearing you kid," Paul chuckled. Seth was going to complain about being called a kid but realized that it was just a term of endearment and one he would probably have to get used too. Paul was after all eight or so years his senior and to him, he probably was a kid.

"Do you know where Leah lives?" Seth asked savoring his first sip of coffee to wake him up.

"Yeah, but why are you going there? You'll see her tonight," Paul asked looking confused.

"I want to ask if I can stay with her until I can find a place of my own," Seth admitted.

"Not going to happen. No way would Billy allow it and since it's his digs, his rules, no matter what your sister says," Paul said.

"Why don't you move back into our room and I will go sleep with Colin? Quil is moving out with Embry at the end of the week so at least neither of us will have to put up with them," Paul said rubbing Seth's back.

"No, it's not fair," Seth said slamming down his cup and began pacing. He gave a sigh and told Paul he would see him later.

He walked the quiet streets trying to remember the way to Jacob's house. Cutting through the park he walked over the very bridge he and Paul had kissed. A woman and a child were already there throwing bread to the ducks. Seth tilted his hat as he passed unable to stop the chuckle when he heard a duck give it quack just like it did only hours earlier. That duck would make a great meal he thought to himself. Seth found Jacob's apartment easily and climbed the stairs. It wasn't until after he knocked that he worried that he was too early but, it was too late to worry about it now. He waited a few minutes and getting no reply he decided that he should leave. He was just at the top of the stairs when the door to Jacob's apartment opened and Jacob peered out with a scowl on his face which turned to shock at seeing his young band member at the top of the stairs. Without a word he ushered him inside and told him to wait a few minutes. Standing there looking around the apartment, he had to say Jacob did alright. When he heard the bedroom door open he was expecting to see Jacob. Instead, it was Jasper looking like he had just woken up. Guilt ran through Seth as he saw the puffy red eyes of his friend as though he had been crying. Seth was about to ask him if he was alright when Jacob reappeared wearing more than he had when he opened the door. Kissing the top of Jasper's head he rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder his arms around his waist.

"This better be good kid," Jacob said earning a slap on his arm from Jasper only to be kissed and Jacob heading towards the kitchen, no doubt to make coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to," Seth said after the door behind Jacob closed. Jasper took a seat and gestured for Seth to sit down.

"Did Paul hurt you?" Jasper asked. "If he did, he will have me to deal with," he began.

"No, he didn't. He kissed me and then walked me back to the club" Seth blushed.

The kitchen door swung open and Jacob came out carrying three coffees. Seth quickly got up and took two from him giving one to Jasper. "So, he made a move. I knew he fancied you," Jacob said winking at the boy who blushed again.

"Probably because he told you. Jake, let the guy talk," Jasper lightly reprimanded his lover.

Seth went on and explained everything from the time he and Paul had left Jacob's apartment. Not because either man had asked but rather him wanting to share the best night of his life. That was until Embry went and ruined it all. Jacob shook his head sadly believing what he had been told. He would have to keep an eye on Embry as the power could easily go to his head. However, he also had a point. Paul and Seth were new to this whole thing and they could cause trouble for the band if they split up. As if reading his mind, Jasper excused himself and Jacob for a few minutes telling Seth to go rustle up some breakfast for them all. Pulling Jacob to the bedroom, he shut the door so that Seth couldn't hear what he was about to ask.

"Let Paul come stay with you. They need to have some privacy and on our shitty wage it would be eaten up by some dump," Jasper said placing his hands on his lover's chest.

"No, I live alone. What about my privacy?" Jacob said bending down and kissing Jasper's neck making him moan with pleasure. He would have gotten away with it but, Jacob smirked against Jasper's sensitive neck. He was pushed away and Jasper folded his arms pouting. "Jazz babe, come on. You can't be serious? What about when you come over or better yet, come live with me?"

"I think you're very sweet asking me, Jake but, how exactly does that help Seth and Paul?" Jasper chuckled before turning serious. "I feel for them. I know what it is like having to sneak around. Getting a quick hug or kiss was dangerous enough and as for sex, have you ever tried it outside on a winter's night?" Jasper said again giving Jacob the guilt trip.

"Fine but, Seth comes and lives here and he keeps out of my way. No funny business with Lahote," he said running his hand down his face.

If he hadn't of heard it with his own ears, he wouldn't have believed Jasper actually let a squeal out before throwing himself at Jacob showering his face with kisses. They didn't return to Seth for twenty minutes as Jasper gave Jacob a blowjob in thanks. Seth had gone all out and cooked them a large breakfast even made freshly squeezed orange juice. Jacob was starting to warm up to the idea of having the kid around. Normally, he had coffee or went out for meals. Jasper was bouncing off his seat with excitement but, would let Jacob put the idea to Seth. Once they had finished, Seth gathered the plates and went to wash them only for Jasper to tell him to sit with Jake while he made them coffee. Nodding, Seth sat at the table with Jacob.

"I got an offer for you but there will be strict rules," Jacob said.

"I don't understand," Seth said confused.

"You can have the spare room, it's yours if you want it. Instead of paying board you will cook and clean. Also, no coming into my room when Jasper is here in fact you stay in your room unless you're invited to join us. When it is just the two of us the place is yours to do as you will," Jacob said crossing his arms watching the kids reaction.

Seth just sat there in stunned silence not believing what he had heard. Jacob was offering him not only his home but security to be himself without fear of people judging him for liking another man. Jacob could almost hear the wheels turning in the young man's head. Jasper came out and stood behind Jacob wrapping his arms around him smiling at his young friend.

"I don't know what to say," Seth admitted.

"Say yes," Jasper encouraged.

"Yes," Seth beamed before Jasper came and hugged him.

"Break one rule and you're back at the club, you understand?" Jacob said firmly.

"Yes sir," Seth said blushing before hugging Jasper hard again still not believing his luck.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck off back to the club. You should be back here making my lunch at noon," Jacob growled walking away leaving his lover and now housemate alone.

"Thank you, Jazz. I know you put him up to it but I promise I will behave myself," Seth whispered.

"Don't worry about Jake. He's all bark and no bite," Jasper chuckled going to the door. Seth gave Jasper one last hug before calling goodbye to Jacob and running down the stairs to tell Paul the good news.

Stripping his clothes Jasper headed back to the bedroom to give Jacob his proper thank you. Although, he knew he would enjoy it just as much. As he walked past his jacket which was hanging over a chair he reached in and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out Carlisle's photo he kissed it and folded it in half. "Goodbye my love and thank you," he whispered. "Jake, you so better be naked," Jasper called out feeling lighter than he had in years.

Seth walked into the club whistling. No one was around so he bounded up the stairs three at a time to his room to start packing his bag. Paul was nowhere to be seen but, noticed the bathroom door was shut. Knocking, he waited for a reply but not getting any, he walked into grab his toiletries. Paul was standing at the mirror shaving. He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the knock. He was naked not even wearing underwear Seth quickly shut the door and leaned against it and just watch him shave. When Paul went to rinse his blade Seth decided to let him know he was there by giving a quiet wolf whistle. Paul dropped the blade and turned around soap still on half his face. Not that the young man noticed. His eyes were on Paul's cock.

"Seth,"

In two strides Seth stood in front of a still shocked Paul only inches away from each other. Seth looked up allowing Paul to lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. Seth let out a small moan making Paul's once flaccid cock begin to stir. The young man pushed himself closer and felt the raising cock against his leg. He pulled back and looked down admiring the older man's cock. Paul put his finger under Seth's chin.

"Eyes up here lover boy," he chuckled.

Blushing Seth pulled back only to be grabbed by Paul who kissed him harder grinding his hips. Seth's hands went to Paul's large chest stroking it his hand beginning to wonder. Panting, Paul began pulling at Seth's clothes wanting to have more contact. When Paul's hand went to Seth's trousers the younger man pulled back panting and without his eyes leaving Paul's popped open his buttons his trousers letting them fall to his ankles. His cock straining against his underwear. Paul had never seen a more beautiful sight than the one in front of him. Again, Seth stepped forward and without warning wrapped his hand around Paul's enlarged cock and slowly began to stroke him. After the initial shock of Seth being so forward Paul began to rock his hips in time with Seth and reached out touching the clothed cock with his own hand. Even though smaller than himself, Seth was a pretty impressive size. Their kisses were muffling the moans that escaped their mouths. Neither man was going to last long and the strokes became erratic but, it didn't matter. Seth's knees began to buckle and only Paul's quick reaction stopped him falling to the ground sending himself to orgasm. Wrapped in each others arms the cum dribbling down both their chests and arms there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Paul, have you seen Seth?" Embry called out.

"Yeah, he is in here sucking my dick," Paul shouted back much to Seth's horror. He couldn't believe he was telling Embry that.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, when he gets in tell him to come get his pay," Embry called before leaving the bedroom.

Paul looked down at a shocked Seth and gave a wink before kissing him and turning to clean them both up.

After cleaning each other up Paul sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled Seth on his lap.

"You didn't have to do that," Paul said taking Seth's face in both his hands making him look up at him.

"I know but, I wanted to, Paul. You're so beautiful, I wanted to please you," Seth sniffed. Paul wiped away the tears and kissed his cheek.

"Seth, I want you so bad but, we have to take it slow. I have never been with a man before and I am guessing you haven't either," he said kissing the young man down his neck making him shiver.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," Seth sighed tilting his head back giving Paul better access.

"That is not what I meant. I love you giving me pleasure as I do you. I just want to know that you're okay with this," Paul admitted.

"Paul, I know what I want and I want you,"

"Good, because I am not letting you go," Paul sighed beginning to caress his young lover with his lips.

"I'm going to go live with Jake," Seth blurted out.

Paul pushed him off his knee and stood not happy with what he had just heard. Had he not just moments ago told him that he wanted him? Yet, here he was telling him he was moving in with Black. Seth raised and eyebrow and gave a light giggle.

"Not like that. I'm going to be his housemate," Seth proceeded to tell Paul about his arrangement with Jacob.

Paul was beyond surprised. To him, Jacob came across as a bit of a selfish rich kid. As soon as Seth mentioned Jasper however, he could see why. Patting Seth on the back he quickly got dressed and offered to help take his stuff around to Jacob's. Seth raced off to get his pay knowing exactly what he was going to spend it on. Paul was dressed and looking for a suitcase that Seth could pack his clothes in. When he arrived, he only had a box. Embry came into the room and was about to tell Seth to leave when Paul pulled Emmett's old suitcase from under the bed.

"Paul, what you doing you can't leave," fear in his voice. He had not been in his new job a day and already he had people leaving.

"I'm not leaving, Seth is," Paul said throwing the suitcase on Seth's old bed.

Embry turned to Seth who just nodded and began packing his bag. "Seth, I was only looking out for you. Come on man, we can sort this out," Embry said taking hold of the young man's arm.

"To late Embry but, next time you want to look out for me ask me if I want you to and I will tell you. Now, I don't need your help or anyone else's," he said yanking his arm from Embry's grip.

Throwing his remaining clothes into the suitcase he closed it and pulled it off the bed grabbing his hat and walked out the door. Embry tried to follow him only for Paul to step in his path.

"You heard the kid," he said leaning over and picking up his hat and bounding down the stairs after his young lover.

They managed to catch a streetcar just a block from the club. As cool as he was trying to act, Seth was all but bouncing in his seat. If Paul wasn't with him he would've probably missed the stop. Grabbing his arm, Paul hauls him off the streetcar along with his suitcase. Knocking on the door, they stood there waiting for someone to answer it. Jacob opened the door and showed them Seth's new room. Giving a whistle, Paul threw himself on the double bed. Seth shook his head and opened his suitcase excited to get settled in his new home. There as a quiet knock and Jasper entered. Paul jumped off the bed aware that he was still wearing his shoes.

"I'm just heading back to the club but want to know if you settled in," Jasper smiled looking at Paul.

"I'll go back with you," Paul said getting the hint that Jacob and Seth needed to be alone while they got to know each other.

Jasper nodded and gave Seth a quick wink before heading out shutting the door to let Paul and Seth have some privacy. Paul didn't hesitate to wrap his young lover in his arms. Even though he would see every day, he would miss having him around. Seth held onto him tight knowing he would miss the presence of the man.

"See you tonight," Paul said kissing the top of his head.

"Okay,"

"Hey, what's wrong," Paul asked pulling back feeling the young boy tense.

"Nothing, I'm being stupid," Seth sniffed going back to the safety of Paul's chest.

"If you don't want to do this come back to the club. We will work something out," the older man said holding him tighter.

"No, I do want to stay, I'm just going to miss you," he blushed.

"I will miss you too. You're not being stupid," Paul chuckled lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank to all of our readers, alerters, favs, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 14**

Leah stood in front of the full-length mirror readying herself for the night's performance. Her lips painted glossy red to match her long fingernails, her sultry brown eyes framed with long black eyelashes and blue eyeshadow making them stand out. Her backless spaghetti strap dress was black sequence that fit her body like a glove. Only the tips of her shoes could be seen from under the hem while the front of the dress hung low enough to show off her ample cleavage. She stepped back from her image after adorning her ears with long dangling earrings made of silver and rhinestone to match the webbed head-dress over her dark locks.

"Just ravishing my darling," Billy walked into the small dressing room to wish his beauty luck. Leah turned her head, her earrings grazing her naked shoulders and smiled.

"It's not too much?" she asked.

"The men will be drooling for you," he reassured her before wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss to her cheek. She looked back into the mirror and caught a glimpse of Brady at the still-open door. Her eyes immediately falling and she placed her hands on Billy's pulling out of his hold.

"Don't go messin' up my makeup," she said turning to face her sugar daddy. She kept her eyes on Billy knowing that if she looked at Brady for even a moment, her mask would fall. She had to keep up the façade. "I need to get out there, baby," she patted his cheek and smiled before walking toward the door and her new lover, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Billy and Brady watched the songstress deliver her performance from a private table. Embry informed Billy of a request for a card game that night and although the man was looking forward to a night with his beautiful girlfriend he reluctantly agreed to the request. He asked Brady to retrieve something pretty for Leah from the safe to make it up to her thinking she would be disappointed that he wouldn't be spending the evening alone with him. Of course, Brady knew differently.

After the performance, Billy made his way to the VIP room where he would be spending the remainder of his evening and Brady headed to Billy's office to retrieve the gift and a little something more to line his pockets. Brady thought Billy could buy his way out of his misgivings, something he typically loathed about his boss but now, he was counting on moments like these.

"Is this your plan, to steal from Billy?" Leah asked as she entered the office. Brady had just closed the safe. He held out the black jewelry box to her with a small smile. She opened it to see an exquisite necklace that matched the earrings Billy gave her only days before.

"I'm not stealing, Billy asked me to give this to you. He will be otherwise occupied tonight and wanted to make it up to you," Leah looked up at Brady and gave him a knowing smile. A few more nights like this and they would be well on their way to Hollywood.

Leah sat perched in Billy's lap with one arm around his shoulder and the other holding a glass of champagne which she took small sips of to keep up appearances. She looked on as the men engaged in their game smiling and laughing at all the right moments with the gift draped around her neck. She told Billy she was tired only an hour later and asked that Brady take her home. He gave her a long seductive goodnight kiss, more for his audience than for her benefit and sent her on her way. He loved the envy that showed in the faces of the other men around the table.

The couple entered Leah's apartment and made their way to her bedroom with their arms around each other and lips sealed together. Brady broke the kiss when he felt the bed on the back of his knees and sat down toeing off his shoes. Leah stood between his knees looking at him seductively. She pushed down the straps of her dress one at a time letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Brady looked at her for a moment, taking in the soft curves of her body, the hardened nipples, the manicured hair that hid her sex. He reached for her pulling her closer taking her breast in hand. His warm tongue bathed the rosy nipple and his teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin just to the underside of her breast. Her fingers pushed their way into the hair just above his neck holding him to her as her soft moans filled the room. His fingers feathered along her skin as they trailed up her leg until they found the moist outer folds of her pussy. His fingers rubbed slowly, teasingly filling her with want.

She moved her hands to his shoulders pushing him to lay back on the bed. She quickly reached for the buckle of his belt and undid his pants hurriedly pulling them down to just his knees. His erection stood proudly against his belly with the reddened head completely exposed from the foreskin. She wrapped her hand around it and moved it slowly eliciting a groan from Brady. She bent down hovering over him and licked him from base to tip swirling her tongue around the weeping head her brown eyes never leaving his. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as she encased him in her warm, wet mouth and began to move up and down with her velvet tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft teasing the sensitive bundle just under the mushroom head. Her hand remained at the base of his cock moving in rhythm with her lips as she brought him closer to the edge. He felt the coiling deep within him and when she used her other hand to tug his balls it sprang, releasing the milky substance which she willingly swallowed. He pulled her off him, not wanting her to touch his overly sensitive, sated cock. He pulled her to lay next to him and kissed her softly, groaning when he tasted himself on her lips as he fingered the necklace that still lay between her breasts.

After Paul and Jasper left that day, Seth busied himself making lunch for Jacob who sat reading in the lounge keeping to himself. He set the table and both men sat down to eat.

"How long have you been singing?" Seth broke the ice with a moment of bravery.

"Most of my life, I guess but, mostly when dad opened the club," he said in between bites of his lunch. Seth nodded and waited for Jacob to continue. "I've always loved music, much to dad's dismay. He wants me to give it up and help run the club."

"But, that's not what you want?" Seth asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No, it's just not my thing, I love performing, having the spotlight and being a part of the music." he said thoughtfully. "I don't want to be stuck behind a desk counting numbers and running a business."

"Well, Embry seems to be more than willing to take that on," Seth shook his head when he thought of the new manager. He was still angry about the way Embry had treated him.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him, kid," Jacob reached for Seth shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze only for Seth to shake it off. Maybe he was blowing the whole "kid" thing out of proportion but, he was damn tired of it. "Sorry, Seth. I didn't mean it that way," Jacob said regretfully.

"It's fine," Seth sighed.

"No, it's not. You're right, you're not a kid. But, you know," Jacob paused as the wheels in his head began to spin. "You need a nickname," Seth looked over to the older man and quirked an eyebrow. He had no idea what Jacob was getting at. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "I mean like Mozart. You could be 'The Kid'," Jacob smiled at him.

"Yeah, no, I don't think so," Seth shook his head. He thought for a moment. A nickname wouldn't be a bad thing. "What about 'The man'?" Seth suggested half-heartedly.

"Oh no," Jacob laughed. "From now on, you are 'the kid'," Jacob slapped his hand on the table. Both men laughed at the ironic nickname.

"You seem to know how to play anything, where did you learn?" Jacob asked when his laughter died down.

Seth explained to him the same story he'd told Paul in a hotel not that long ago explaining that he found with only a few years of piano lessons, he could pick up almost any instrument and play it. Jacob sat and listened to the humble young man with his mouth hanging open. He remembered hearing his small audition thinking he'd had years of training behind him only to find out that he was self-taught. He may not be the best trumpeter he'd ever heard but, he could definitely hold his own.

Jacob compared Seth to his more attention-seeking sister, who was a talent in her own right. He seemed to shy away from the spotlight where she fought her way into it. He didn't promote himself the way she did. Jacob shook his head in disbelief when Seth finished his story. He had a virtuoso on his hands and he couldn't believe his luck.

The men picked up their dishes bringing them to the sink where Seth turned on the water and began cleaning them with Jacob leaning against the counter watching him.

"So, you and Paul, huh?" Jacob said as Seth continued his task. "He's a good man, keeps to himself usually. Emmett was the only person who he ever got close to. Well, until you, of course," Jacob said. Seth tried to swallow the lump that had form in his throat at the mention of his friend's name. Had it only beena couple of weeks since that fateful night? The memory of Emmett's dying body still fresh in Seth's memory.

"What happened with him?" Seth asked softly. "I mean, was there a service?"

"Dad had them ship his body back to Alabama to his family with a large bouquet, as if that would make up for what happened," Jacob said the last part more to himself than Seth. "He won't give any of us time off to attend so," Jacob trailed off. He looked over to see silent tears sliding down the young man's face.

"Let me finish up here so you can get ready for the club," Jacob offered placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Seth nodded wordlessly and made his way to the bathroom to ready himself for the night ahead.

"Mmmmmm, you taste good," Jasper said against the warm skin of Jacob's neck. They had hidden themselves away in a dark corner of the club stealing a moment before they were due on stage. "Let's ditch this joint and go back to bed."

Jacob chuckled and pulled his lover from the crook of his neck entangling his hands in the blonde's wavy locks. "Yeah, good idea. Mozart can handle the band for the night and maybe Seth could sing," Jacob said jokingly. They fell into a long lingering kiss forgetting the world around them.

"Hey, Casanova!" Paul yelled from down the hall. "You're up," Jacob pulled away with one last peck to Jasper's lips and both men made their way to the stage.

The band played well that night with Jacob and Leah entertaining the crowd. Jasper watched his lover win over the audience with his sexy style and smooth voice. He couldn't wait to get back to Jacob's apartment that night wanting the man all for himself.

He watched the shy looks Seth gave Paul during the evening with a blush creeping into the trumpeter's cheeks when the bassist returned them. Jasper wondered what had happened between the two men that would have the young man so reddened. He chuckled to himself thinking of his first intimate moments with Carlisle. They were filled with fumbling fingers and messy undershorts and at first it made him feel self-conscious, probably much like Seth felt at the moment but, he wouldn't change those moments for anything in the world now. With Jacob, both men had those less-than-perfect moments behind them and now understood how sex worked between two men. Paul and Seth had many experiences in the very near future, both wonderful and embarrassing all at the same time that would keep them both blushing.

After the final set of the night, Jacob and Jasper decided to join the rest of the band sitting with the few remaining drinkers left in the club for a drink before heading home. Edward sat with Bella is lap and her tongue down his throat not giving any thought to those around them. Jasper didn't know her well but she was a mousey-looking girl who seemed needy and clingy. Embry and Quil each had a dame who happened to be sisters. They sat next to the best friends giggling at everything the boys said. Jasper shook his head not understanding what they saw in women.

He saw Embry whisper into the ear of his chosen sister and nuzzled into her neck. Her eyes went wide momentarily and she bite her bottom lip before looking over at her sister as if asking a question. Her sister smiled back and nodded exuberantly. All four stood up and bid the others good night before walking out of the club with each man's arm draped over their dame's shoulder.

Jasper and Jacob decided to call it a night saying they were going to an all-night diner for coffee and pie trying not to give anything away. It occurred to Jasper as they made their way through the almost deserted streets that they hadn't seen Paul and Seth after the last set and smiled to himself wondering what they might be coming home to.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, favs, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 15**

The biting wind blew onto Paul's face as he walked to the club. The night had started so well. It was their night off and made a whole day of it; catching movie then walking through the park, which was almost deserted. It became a ritual that they went to feed the ducks on what they called, their bridge. Paul wanted to do something special for his young lover. Unlike Jacob, he didn't have money to throw around. Jasper would get new clothes or records and meals out. Where Seth was happy with the simple things, even the time Paul picked a rose and placed it in his lapel. It was all but dead by time he removed it and no doubt, it was tucked in a book somewhere.

Paul would always walk Seth home after a gig if Jasper was staying the night which, he did more often than not. On the nights Jasper stayed at the club, Jacob would take him home in his car even after heavy protests from Jasper that he could ride with them. Even when he was visiting, Seth refused wanting to give the lovers their space. Now winter was well upon them and it was harder to have to leave Seth's bed after making out. Other than hand jobs, the relationship had not progressed, somehow. Neither of them seemed to know how to progress without being worried what the other thought.

Tonight was one of those rare occasions that Jasper was not staying over. Jacob was spending time with his father out-of-state at a family funeral. The club would again open the following evening but, instead of Jacob at the mic, it would be Seth. Embry was getting back on his horn just this once as Billy wanted the club to continue to trade. The punters were fewer but the money still flowed freely. Reaching the club, he raced up to his room and slammed down on his bed face first smothering his sobs. He had hurt his lover and he feared he had just blown the best thing that had ever happened to him. Less than a minute had past when he felt the warm hand on his back the bed dipping at the same time.

"Paul what's happened? I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow afternoon," Jasper asked rubbing the back of his friend.

"I fucked up. He will never want to see me again," Paul mumbled into the pillow making it hard for Jasper to understand but, he had.

"Paul, Seth loves you. Nothing you could do would make him not want to see you again. Tell me what happened, is he okay?" worry running through him.

"I don't know," Paul admitted.

Jasper may have been shorter and less built than Paul but, in one quick movement, he flipped him over. "What do you mean you don't know," he growled getting up and heading to get his clothes on.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I thought he was okay with it all," Paul cried.

"What did you do to him? Paul, for god sake talk to me!" Jasper shouted putting on his shoes his hands trembling with anger.

"I thought I had done everything right but, he screamed telling me to get out,"

"You mean sex?" Jasper asked confused. Paul just nodded.

Without another word, Jasper picked up his hat and left. He had to go check on his young friend. Over the months, all four of them had become close. Even Paul and Jacob, who would often talk sport which didn't really interest Jasper or Seth. As the cold air hit his lungs, Jasper vowed to thank Jacob once again for his new wool jacket. This winter seemed harsher than the previous and if Jacob hadn't of found him, he doubted he would be still alive today. The streets were deserted and the streetcars no longer running. Pulling his hat down over his face he jogged to Jacob and Seth's apartment. Jacob had long given him a key, not that he ever used it but tonight, he would. Letting himself into the apartment, he listened for any sound but the house was in darkness. He crept to Seth's room and placed his ear against the door. He heard quiet sobs coming from within. Knocking lightly, he entered and what he saw broke his heart. Seth was on rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face. Jasper doubted Seth knew he was even in the room and as he stepped closer he could see blood on the sheets.

"It hurts. I can't do it, he hates me," the young man sobbed.

Jasper had the sobbing boy in his arms and continued to rock with him stroking his hair letting him get out his tears. Finally, he had cried himself to sleep in Jaspers arms. Lying the young man down Jasper covered his nudity and sat in the chair. He should have warned him that it was going to be painful. The first time was never what anyone imagines. Carlisle was his first lover but, he was experienced with having other lovers and had prepared him well and even though it hurt like a bitch it wasn't as painful as it could've been. In truth, Jasper thought they had already taken the relationship to the next level. But, on reflection, he now realised that he never heard them once. Leaving Seth sleeping, he went and drew a bath so Seth could soak, adding epsom salt to the water to help ease the pain. The bathroom door opened and a sad looking Seth walked in straight into Jasper's arms. Without words, he helped the young boy again strip and placed him in the bath holding him tight as he tried to stand not wanting to feel more pain that he already did. Once he was in however, he began to relax enjoying the heat of the water on his sore body. Picking up the soap, Jasper started washing Seth's back feeling his muscles bunched.

"You feeling better now?" Jasper asked after washing Seth from head to toe careful around his ass," Seth sighed as he was pushed back and the water covered his whole body.

"Why do you do it, Jazz? I thought it would be nice and now Paul will never talk to me again. He just got up and left," Seth said wiping away his tears.

Jasper fell to his knees and looked at the young man taking his hand in his. "It does hurt the first few times but, it is so beautiful. Nothing feels better than being filled by the man you love," he could tell that Seth didn't believe him. "Did Paul prepare you first?"

"He made it wet," Seth blushed.

"Did he stretch you with his fingers?" Seth shook his head.

"Okay, see there is the main reason it hurt. You need to be stretched so that you can take him more easily," God no wonder it hurt so bad. The thought of not being prepared brought tears to Jasper's eyes. But, he couldn't be angry at Paul. He knew he loved the man in the bath and never intended to hurt him.

"I told him to get out he got up and left me. He hates me now. I can't even take his cock like a man. I am always going to be the fucking kid," Seth sobbed standing up and reaching for a towel.

"You meant out of you didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was alright but, he dressed and left without a backwards glance. I will never be able to face him again," Seth sighed.

"He feels terrible, Seth. He told me what happened. He thought you meant leave the apartment. I do believe that man loves you more than anything in this world. So tomorrow, you will go and talk to him and explain to him just what you have me. All he wants to do is love you just like you want to love him," Jasper smiled brushing the hair that always falls over Seth's soft warm hazel eye. "Come on, lets get you back to bed," he said leading Seth out the bathroom.

"I don't want to be alone," Seth admitted looking into his bedroom door the blankets now on the floor the blood stain in full view.

Jasper followed his eyes and quickly shut the door. The last thing he needed was a reminder of what had occurred. It was late and the idea of stripping the bed and remaking it was not appealing at all. Making a decision, he lead him to Jacob's room and laid him on the bed. Stripping to his underwear, he laid down beside the young man and let him rest his head on his chest. Stroking his hair, both men fell into deep sleep.

Jacob had caught the first train home; sick of the family bickering and missing his lover. He wanted to surprise Jasper and the band the following day. Tired and hungry, he let himself into the apartment making his way to his room without flicking on any lights. With Seth now living with him the apartment was always immaculate. He had to admit he enjoyed the young man's company and he was a damn good cook. Opening his bedroom door, he was shocked to see two lumps in his bed. Ready to rip the men out of his bed, he stalked over seeing his lover and Seth entwined in each other's arms. As though sensing his presence, Jasper woke and turned to see the angry face of his lover. Quickly putting his fingers to his lips, he untangled himself and dragged Jacob out of the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck is going on? I leave you for two days and I come home to find you in MY bed with Seth," Jacob shouted so loudly, no doubt it not only woke Seth but also, the whole neighbourhood up.

"Jacob, please listen to me. It's not what you think. You should know that," Jasper whispered loudly, angry that Jacob had come to that conclusion so fast.

"There had better be a bloody good reason or I want both of you out of my apartment in the morning," Jacob growled.

Seth poked his head out of the bedroom door only for Jasper to wave him back in. Quickly shutting the door, Seth sat on the bed worried for his friend. He could hear them arguing but he knew he had to keep quiet. He would never forgive himself if Jasper and Jacob ended their relationship.

"Jake baby, please calm down. You know I would never do that. Your tired, let me pour you a drink," Jasper soothed risking going closer to Jacob. Of course, Jacob couldn't deny being so close to his lover. He let his hand touch his chest. "I love you Jake," Jasper whispered declaring his love to him for the first time.

Jacob wrapped his strong powerful arms around his blonde lover. "I love you more," he sighed kissing him deeply. He had known he loved Jasper for a while but was too scared to tell him. Even now Jasper would wake in night sweats, a few times calling his lost lover's name. "Why is Seth in my bed?" he asked, curious now as to why he had found them in such a way.

Jasper pulled back and held up a finger going to Jacob's room. Shutting the door on Jacob, he laid the fearful young man down telling him to go back to sleep and everything would be fine. So tired from the stress, Seth didn't argue. He knew Jasper wouldn't lie to him. Not since day one had he hidden anything from him. Satisfied Seth would sleep, Jasper went and found his lover pouring himself a drink. Jasper wrapped his arms around his waist enjoying his lover's strength that he seemed to feed off. Jacob turned and offered Jasper a drink but only received a shake of the head. Sitting down in the comfortable chair on Jacob's lap, he told him the events that lead up to now. At first, Jacob couldn't understand the fuss but the more Jasper told him the more he felt for them both. Like Jasper, his first lover was experienced and not very often did he bottom anymore. Although, he had occasionally for Jasper.

"They need books about how to do it," Jacob chuckled jokingly.

However, Jasper couldn't have agreed more. How was an inexperienced couple suppose to know what to do? Its not like when a man beds a woman. Laying his head on Jacob's chest listening to the strong steady beat of his heart, he started coming up with a plan but would push it away. There was no way that Jacob or even the other two would agree to it. After all, it was such a intermit moment especially, when two people loved each other. As he drifted off to sleep he resolved that all he could do was ask.

Leah couldn't believe her luck with Billy going out of town. Even better, Brady didn't go with him. Brady hadn't had a holiday in over three years and even then it was back in his old town the same time Billy was there who would still make Brady run errands for him. Leah watched her sleeping lover. How she cherished these nights. They had managed to accumulate a fair amount of jewellery as well as money. Billy's gambling was getting out of control over the last few months. She had only spread her legs for him a dozen times, each time getting harder for her. As soon as he had cum, she would race to the bathroom and scrub herself clean. Yet,she still felt cheap and dirty and having Brady in the next room made it worse as she knew he would hear every thrust of Billy's body into her.

Her thoughts tonight were wandering however, on to her brother. She began noticing that he and Paul were close and at times she wondered if they were doing things that they shouldn't be. But, she always shook it off. She had tried to ask him but always backed down. She figured out Jacob and Jasper were lovers. In fact, it was a well known secret to everyone in the club except for Billy. He really was either stupid or blind. He always complained about his son not having a gal on his arm. He had even offered to pay someone to try sleeping with him. Jacob had just scoffed and walked out, neither of them had spoken until a few days ago. Like everything, Billy would put a show on making the family think that he and his son had the perfect father son relationship. A big warm hand cupped her face and she looked at her lover.

"Lee Lee, what is worrying that pretty little head of yours?" Brady asked. It was late at night and they had been busy all day in bed.

"How much longer do you think we will need before we can leave? Now we know I am not pregnant, we don't need so much," she smiled before kissing his soft tender lips.

"Soon sweetheart, soon," Brady said pulling her on top of him his cock already digging into her stomach. All talk was forgotten as they again made love in the very bed of the man they were taking a small fortune off of.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, favs, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 16**

Seth woke to an empty bed and crept back to his own room. He was pleased to see his friends both asleep with Jasper on Jacob's lap. He quickly dressed and stripped his bed and collected any other washing he had for the laundromat. He would take them downtown later when he collected Jacob's as well. He had kept to his bargain and stayed out of the way when Jasper was around. He decided to go make them coffee for when they woke up. Humming quietly to himself to try and keep his mind off not only his sore ass but also, what happened last night. The kitchen door opened and a sleepy looking Jasper walked in with Jacob on his heels rubbing his neck, no doubt sore from sleeping in a chair most the night. Jacob walked straight to the young man and gave him a hug kissing the top of his head. Shocked, Seth just stood there arms at his side wondering what brought this on.

"How you feeling this morning?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I'm okay," Seth said even more confused.

"Do you need tonight off? I can sing if you want," he asked. Blushing, Seth shook his head realising that Jasper must have told him what had happened. He looked over at Jasper who mouthed "sorry". Seth totally understood he would've had to explain what he was doing in bed with him. Pushing back from Jacob, he busied himself making coffee for them all. Once he drank his coffee and collecting Jacob's washing, he left the couple alone saying he would meet them at the club later.

"Jacob, you know last night when you said they should make a book for people like Paul and Seth?" Jasper asked.

"Mmmm," Jacob said more interested in his lover's neck.

"Well, that is not such a silly idea. It won't help those two but, think about it. Wouldn't you like a book like that, you know, spicy but informative?"

Jacob pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I was joking, Jazz. There are no books like that out there. Not that I have seen anyway, but yeah, I think it would be great," he admitted.

"Just a thought," Jasper shrugged. "But, we need to help Paul and Seth now,"

This was a reason Jacob loved this man. He was always thinking about others especially, his friends. In all honesty, he had been thinking of pulling Paul aside and telling him what he needed to do but, he was never very good with words. He was more of a hands on kinda guy. He could tell him what to do but, it was harder than it sounded.

"Let's teach them," Jasper blurted out.

"I was thinking the same Jazz but honestly, I can't imagine sitting Paul down and telling him. Are you going to tell him?" Jacob chuckled thinking of Paul sitting there blushing or even worse refusing to listen. Paul was a stubborn man who didn't take kindly to those sort of things.

Jasper chuckled. "I was thinking the same but, I was thinking more of showing them, like a recipe book," he chuckled. Jacob's eyes opened wide not sure he heard right. "Think about it, babe? They need our help. I think it would be hot as well," Jasper admitted.

"My baby is a perv," Jacob chuckled. "But, I agree. I can't imagine Paul agreeing though. Seth, well he is just too damn innocent. He would want to please everyone."

"Well Mr Black, how about you take me to bed and teach me a thing or two?" Jasper teased grabbing Jacob's shirt pulling him down for a kiss. Swooping his lover up, Jacob carried him to bed where they spent a pleasant day making up for lost time.

Seth went to visit Leah. He had seen less of her over the last couple of months and wanted to see how she was doing. He wasn't surprised when Brady answered the door and let him in. Excusing himself, he left the siblings together while he went back to the club to help get it ready for the evening. Without thought, Leah kissed him deeply, Brady's arms circling her tiny waist. Hearing a whistle, they pull apart horrified they had let it slip but, Seth was standing there giving them his famous smile. He never approved of Billy sleeping with his sister. In fact, he thought it was weird she was with a guy older than their father.

"Oh, don't mind me," he smiled at them letting the couple off.

"Seth, it's not what you think," Brady tried to lie.

"Bray, he is not stupid. Seth, Brady and I are lovers and we are leaving soon. Come with us," Leah said looking at her brother.

"Thanks for the offer, sis but, I am happy here," he admitted blushing.

"See you both tonight," Brady said kissing Leah once again and shaking Seth's hand.

"Leah, we need to talk," Seth sighed knowing he had to be honest with his sister. He couldn't hide who he was from her forever. Pulling Seth to the couch, Leah sat facing him guessing what was about to be said. He sat there not knowing where to begin it wasn't everyday you told someone you loved another person of the same sex. In fact, it was against the law and held dangers in itself. "I the, um the. Shit, Leah,"

"You like a man," Leah said smiled putting him out of his misery.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad, Seth. Does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Leah, he is my everything," he blushed. "What do you think mom and dad would've thought," he asked.

"Seth they aren't here and it doesn't matter as long as you're happy but, if Paul ever hurts you I will rip his balls off myself," she giggled.

They spent most of the day talking about their new-found love. But, by mid afternoon, Seth knew he couldn't avoid Paul any longer and left Leah promising that the next free day off all four would spend it together as a family. Seth decided to walk trying to clear his head and think about what he was going to tell Paul. His head lowered against the cold wind and he wasn't watching where he was heading when he collided with someone. Looking up, he saw that it was Paul himself standing on their bridge. They stared into each others eyes neither saying a word. How long they just stood there looking into each trying to read each other, neither of them knew. Both men began to talk at the same time however, it was Paul who spoke first.

"I'm sorry. Please believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you intentionally," he said tears welling in his eyes. Seth shook his head

"Paul, I trust you with all my being and I didn't want you to leave me," his hand went to Paul's cheek who quickly kissed his palm but pushed his hand down. A couple were walking towards them.

"We won't do it again. I don't want to hurt you, ever. We can just stay as we are. I don't need sex to know I love you," Paul said shocked he had just confessed his love to the boy.

"You you love me?" Seth whispered a smile crossing his face. Paul grabbed his arm and pulled him through the park until they came to a bushy area. Their lips found each other as their hands tried to grab at anything that involved skin. Finally pulling back panting, Paul held the smaller man in his arms.

"You're my forever, Seth. You are what makes my heart beat. I would do anything for you Seth, anything," Paul said holding his face in his cold hands making sure that Seth looked into his eyes to know he was telling the truth. Before, once again, finding his loves soft warm lips.

"Paul, I want us to try again," Seth said shyly. Paul pulled back his hat ripped off and pulling at his hair.

"NO! Absolutely not! I will never hurt you again," he shouted making the few birds that remained fly off from the trees.

"But,"

"I said no and that is my final word. Come on, lets get a coffee before we get to the club," Paul said as calmly as he could pecking Seth's cold red nose.

Seth enjoyed his night on the mic but, he was not in a hurry to do it again. Jacob was sitting in the audience which made Seth even more nervous. But, when he had finished his first set, Jacob pulled him aside and told him he had done him proud. Thankfully, Jacob sang the rest of the night and he resumed his place in the band. After they closed, Jasper said a good night making it clear that he was not going to Jacob's tonight. Paul wanted to have some space as well so asked if it was okay if Jacob would give Seth a ride home. Any more talk of them taking things further was out of the question much to Seth's disappointment. He would need a few days to heal anyway but Paul said never again.

One rainy afternoon, the club was empty. Seth had come to pick up his pay hoping he would see Paul but, he was nowhere to be seen. Jasper was at the apartment with Jacob and he didn't feel like sitting in his room alone. Seeing the piano, he sat himself down and ran his finger over the keys. He wanted Paul to understand him how he truly felt about him. But, he had no idea how to get him to listen. Part of Seth ached and he began to play a slow tune making it up as he went along. So focused on the keys with his eyes closed, he didn't see the love of his life walk in. Paul sat down listening to the words that came flowing out of the beautiful young man. He hadn't caught the first part but what he was singing went straight to his heart.

_My sorrow inside is so intense right now_

_For every beat to for you watch out_

_I did not mean to wallow if you were gone away I need you so_

_Let your body talk to me I feel a closeness we can't see _

_Put your arms around please you are my destiny don't ever leave me _

_Let your body talk to me I feel a closeness we can't see _

_Put your arms around me please your are my destiny don't ever leave me love_

_Forgive me I cannot explain the pain in the rain _

_I walk away but to give to you what you desire cos it all I wanted _

_I'm in love with you_

_What your body does to me _

_I feel a closeness we can't see _

_Put your arms around me please you are my destiny don't ever leave me love _

_forgive me I'm in love_

As the last chords of the tune finished, Paul slipped out of the club. His head and heart ached. He knew he was denying them what they both wanted. Yet, fear still coursed through him. He wouldn't hurt him ever again. He knew that song was directed at him and wondered who wrote it. An hour later, he walked back to the club, Seth nowhere insight. Would it be easier to walk away let and Seth get on with life find someone who wouldn't hurt him? The simple answer was, he couldn't. Seth was part of him.

It was another two weeks when they had another night off. Paul had avoided been alone with Seth and he was beginning to worry that they would never be alone again. If they didn't have the apartment, they wouldn't even get to hold one another. They had an afternoon show but it was only two sets. Jacob had asked Seth to bring Paul over for dinner as he and Jasper wanted to talk to them. Paul was happy with the arrangement since they wouldn't be alone. He hadn't touched Seth intimately since that fateful night. Jacob and Jasper left the moment the show was over leaving Paul and Seth to make their own way to the apartment. The evening was fun and all four men relaxed.

Paul rubbed his hands together. He had played poker a few times against Jasper in their shared room and whipped his ass making a few dollars. Jacob had also been teaching Seth who seemed to be a natural at it.

Jacob started shuffling the deck like a pro. "Strip poker is the name of the game," he said winking at Paul.

"Excuse me, did you just say strip poker?" Paul asked.

"Yep, so you in or are you chicken?" Jasper said throwing a challenge at Paul knowing full well he never turns a challenge down.

"I'm no chicken but, Seth doesn't know how to play so count us out," Paul said.

"Actually, I do know how to play," Seth said smiling thinking how fun it would be to see Jacob back out when he was in his undershorts.

"Fine, we're in," Paul said sitting next to Seth seeing how many layers his man had on.

So, the game began. Jacob and Jasper were losing badly, both Paul and Seth winning hands so they were still in the trousers and undershirts. The others were bare chested but, suddenly the game changed and Jacob and Jasper could do no wrong. When Seth was just left in his underwear Paul said that was enough. He had no wish for Jacob, especially to see his young lover naked.

"Double or nothing," Jacob called as he dealt. Paul went to protest however, Seth patted his hand.

"Fine but, this is the last hand," Paul growled picking up his hand.

He looked at his hand and couldn't believe his luck. He had a royal flush and he somehow managed to keep a straight face as the others went through the motions of calling or replacing other cards. However, it meant that Seth would be naked but, he was desperate to see his lover again. It would only be for a few moments before he put his pants on. He would take anything he could get.

"Read 'em and weep boys," Paul said throwing his hand on the table smirking.

Jacob and Jasper both stood and faced each other. Slowly they began to remove the remains of each others clothes. Seth reached out to Paul as he watched them. Soon they were standing there both naked, Jasper and Jacob's cock's hard weeping pre-cum.

"Seth, you need to strip," Jasper said smiling at him encouragingly. Paul let out a growl.

"Paul, in the kitchen, now," Jacob said picking up his shorts and grabbing Paul by the arm.

When the door shut Jasper went to Seth who was confused at what was happening. He turned to try follow Paul. "Let them talk Seth come on sit down. You and I are going to talk," he said. "Don't worry, they won't be long".

Before Jasper could say anything, Paul came storming out and grabbed his clothes. "Seth get dressed we are going for a walk," he said not looking at anyone. Seth scrambled up and picked up his clothes and slipped into his jacket that Paul was holding open for him. Without saying a word, he grabbed Seth's hand and walked out. Jacob and Jasper stood their heads bowed.

They were a block away, the wind and rain stinging their faces. "Paul, stop. I want to go back," Seth begged.

"Your moving back to the club," Paul growled pulling Seth along only for the younger man to pull his arm out of his firm grip. Paul halted and sighed. "Their sick. Come on, I will buy you a coffee," finding a small all night diner, the two men entered, the warmth wrapping around them. Seth blew in his hands trying to warm them while he stomped his frozen feet. Finding an empty table they sat down and coffee was poured out by a bored waitress. "Thanks nothing else," Paul waved her off.

They drank their coffee in silence. Seth, not knowing what the hell had just happened, wanted to ask but Paul's face scared him. Finally, Paul explained why he pulled him out. "Jacob and Jazz want to show us how to have sex, or rather, make love," Paul whispered so quietly Seth wondered if he had heard it right. "They asked if we would like to watch them," he finished.

"Seriously? Like, they want us to watch them?" Seth smiled thinking it was a great idea.

"Seth, that is sick," Paul growled. Seth sighed, he loved Paul with all his heart but he just didn't get it.

"Paul, they are trying to help. Why can't we watch them? Maybe this is a way for us to move forward. You know how I feel about us trying again but, you refuse," he paused as he saw Paul getting angry. "Paul sex is not the most important thing in a relationship, I agree. But, do you honestly believe that we could stay celibate forever?" Seth said aching to touch his man. He wondered how some people managed to have any privacy, he and Paul were lucky. "What have we got to lose?" he asked rubbing his foot up and down Paul's leg.

Paul sat in thought. Maybe Seth was right, what did they have to lose? After all, they were not going to be intimate in front of them. "So you want to watch?" he asked after five minutes of silence.

"I want us too, yes," Seth said blushing. Paul threw some money on the table and waited for Seth to put on his jacket. They walked silently back to the apartment. For all they knew they had missed their chance and it was a one time offer.

As they opened the door, the room was lit with hundreds of candles. A path of rose petals were leading to Seth's room. Removing their outer clothes, they walked through the petals holding each others hand. Never before had either of them seen such a sight but, Paul felt Seth relax. The door was slightly ajar and Paul swung it open. The covers had been pulled back. Hesitating, they walked in only for the door to be shut behind them and Jacob standing there in his underwear. Without saying a word, Jasper came from the dark corner and began to kiss Jacob deeply his hands roaming his lover's large frame.

* * *

**_Forgive me I'm in love is an original song by RTB_**

**A/N: Thank you to all of our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: For mature readers. **

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17**

Paul pulled Seth into him letting his back rest into his chest. Both man stood there watching the actions of their friends. It was not long before Seth could feel Paul becoming hard and pushed back further enjoying the hardness of him. Neither said a word but soon, they were grinding against each others; their breathing shallow almost a pant as they watched the actions of Jacob and Jasper. Seth's hand went to Paul's hair when Jacob's hand went to Jasper's ass. He was so close to cumming and nothing had happened yet. Jasper pulled back and turned to the two men.

"Feel free to do what you want. We are here to help. Follow our lead or just watch, the choice is yours," he said moaning as Jacob began kissing his neck his hand going to Jacob's hair just like Seth's was in Paul's.

Paul looked down at Seth questioningly. "Your call, baby," he said smiling his eyes dancing with lust.

Seth turned and began to undo his lover's buttons slowly and seductively. Paul went to stop him but the look in his young lover's eyes stopped him. So, he leaned down and kissed him his hands going to his shirt buttons; pulling down Paul's shirt over his broad shoulders showing his big pecks. Running his hands down Paul's chest, he brushed his thumb over his nipples sending shivers through both men. Stepping back, his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards taking Seth with him landing on top of him with their lips crashing together. The kisses were sloppy and messy but, so much love was in them. Paul started pulling at Seth's shirt wanting skin to skin contact.

Jacob and Jasper watched the young lovers enjoying their own show for them. When Seth went to Paul's trousers, Paul instantly tensed and froze. Seth, too wound up, didn't notice but, Jasper and Jacob couldn't miss it. Jasper went to step forward only for Jacob to hold him for a moment wanting to see if Paul would relax. Jasper feared that Paul's known temper would surface. Paul rolled Seth over taking control of the situation and slowed the eager young man down. Panting, Seth looked confused and hurt and tried to push Paul off. Allowing it, Paul stood up his chest heaving licking his lips.

Jasper walked to the bed and sat beside Seth drawing circles on his back. Jacob went to Paul. "Trust yourself and you will be fine," he whispered to the trembling man. "We won't let you hurt him."

Jacob went to his blonde lover and kissed him pushing him back on the bed in the same position that Paul and Seth had been in only moments before. Jasper's hand went to Jacob's underwear and pushed them down baring his ass his fingers digging into him. Seth chewed his lip watching Jacob's face to see his reaction. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He thought Paul wanted this but, it seemed he was wrong. Paul sat in the arm chair and patted his knee, Seth going to him like an obedient puppy. Standing in front of Paul, he was relieved that Paul was not so mad at him.

His eyes firmly on Seth's, he began to undo his keen lover's trousers making them fall in a pool by his feet. His smile turned to a smirk as a blush went to Seth's cheeks. "I love you, baby," he said as both hands went to slim hips and slid his lover's underwear down still not losing eye contact with Seth. He pulled the young man closer making him step out of his clothing. He kissed his stomach tenderly just above his belly button with his hands still on his hips. Seth let out a delicious moan his hand running through Paul's hair. His other on Paul's shoulder helping him keep his legs from giving way with each tender kiss. Reluctantly, Paul pulled back and turned his lover around before pulling him onto his lap, his cock still in the confines of his trousers. His hand went around Seth's hard weeping cock and began slowly running his thumb across his slit making natural lubrication.

"So beautiful, baby. Let's enjoy the show," he said as he kissed Seth's neck and shoulder. His hand never losing rhythm the whole time before focusing his eyes on his friends on his lovers bed. "Jesus," he muttered seeing Jasper on all fours and Jacob's face buried in his ass his large hand spreading his blonde lover's cheeks giving him tongue kisses to his lover's puckered hole. Both men moaning, each enjoying the pleasure of what they were doing. Seth looked down at Paul and raised his eyebrows giving a light giggle at the look on his own lover's face.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered although, Jasper seemed to be loving it a lot. Seth watched his friends face; his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, stroking his own cock.

Jacob pulled back and he looked over at the two on the chair. "That may take you awhile to get to but, believe me, it feels so good to get. Jasper, don't you agree?" The only reply they got was a groan. "Now, come here. I want to show you how to prepare one another for love-making," He pushed Jasper over and gave the shy boys room to sit on the bed. "Now, both of you need to learn this because you may decide to swap positions like Jasper and myself. Not everyone does and that is fine, its personal preference. Just remember that it doesn't make anyone weaker to be on the bottom or the one on the top stronger. You will always be equal in the bedroom," he gave Jasper's ass a light tap bring the blonde from out of his euphoria. Jasper loved to be rimmed. He gave a huff but continued to stroke himself his head falling between his shoulders. "Such a slut," Jacob chuckled.

"Preparing your lover is important. Even after years, a man needs to be stretched. Otherwise, as you have found out, it hurts like a bitch," he leaned backwards and picked up a bottle neither man had noticed was there. "This is the best thing to use if you can. If not, rimming is good enough but, wet your fingers before as well. He leaned under Jasper and put his fingers to his lips. Jasper greedily took them sucking and licking them. Jacob all the while rubbing his back and kissing his ass every now and again. Seeming happy with how wet his fingers were, he removed them. He took Paul's hand and placed it in Jasper's mouth. "See how he is wetting them with the saliva from himself?" Paul gave an involuntary moan but, nodded. Once Jasper was sure they were wet enough, he let them fall from his mouth. Jacob motioned Seth to do the same his eyes never leaving Paul's face. With one quick movement he popped all of Paul's buttons making his trousers drop.

"You're far too over dressed, my friend," he chuckled. It was Paul's turn to blush however, he quickly pushed his own underwear down stepping out of them happy to have his hard throbbing cock out of its tight confines. Jasper meanwhile, was enjoying sucking his young friend's fingers knowing his lover would soon enter his pulsing hole.

Jacob opened the bottle of lube and placed a generous amount on two of his fingers and again spread Jasper's ass with one hand teasingly rubbing it over his ass. Jasper bucked wanting Jacob to enter him. "Don't be light with the lube. Too much is not possible but, too little is," he said removing his fingers and putting more on his fingers rubbing them with his thumb. Seth was stroking himself wishing he was Jasper. Jacob finally put his fingers onto Jasper's puckered hole and slowly inserted it into Jasper's needy hole. Jasper groaned, panting as the finger pushed in deep but, too painfully slow for his liking. He knew he had to be patient tonight though. Paul watched in fascination as the finger slipped in easily. "God baby, you feel so fucking tight," Jacob whispered pulling his finger out and pushing it back in again several times. Suddenly he turned his hand and Jasper let out a deep moan.

"God, right there, babe," Jasper panted the second Jacob found his prostate.

"You find the little ball inside your lover and he will love you for it," Jacob smiled as he brushed the nut size gland again. "Don't be scared to tell each other what you like and don't like," he pushed another finger into Jasper's hole pushing it in and out. "My boy is horny tonight. I think he likes to be watched," he said kissing Jasper's back. He sat back on his heels and began to scissor Jasper.

Seth let out a small whimper but, Jasper pulled him down to look at him. "It doesn't hurt, promise. It is just uncomfortable for a little while but, the more he does it the nicer it feels," Jacob brushed against Jasper's gland making him roll his eyes and pant. His hand letting Seth go and going back to his cock. "More baby," he begged. Jacob put another finger in and began pumping and scissoring his lover more. Paul pulled Seth into his arms wanting to feel his young lover and assure him he would only do what he wanted him to do. Jasper was rocking back to meet Jacob's fingers. All too soon but, not soon enough Jacob was satisfied his lover was ready to take him in. He couldn't wait to feel the heat of his lover around him and by now the two would be in the throes of their lovemaking. His own cock had not been neglected but, nothing beats the heat of his lover's ass.

He gently pushed his lover to his side and climbed behind him. Lifting Jaspers leg he positioned his cock at the right angle. "This is the best position to try first," he prodded Jaspers hole with his cock. Seth wanted to turn around. Paul was big but Jacob was bigger in girth. He winced and grabbed hold of Paul's arm fearing his friend would be hurt knowing how painful it was. Paul soothed him as best he could wondering how Jacob's big cock could fit into such a small hole without causing Jasper pain. Finally pushing into his lover centimeter by centimeter, Jacob was fully seated in Jasper.

"God baby, you feel so fucking tight and hot," Jacob moaned forgetting momentarily his audience.

Paul pulled his young lover back to the chair and sat down to watch as Jacob made love to Jasper neither man taking their eyes off the two making love. They moved to different positions each seeming to have an effect on one or the other but, most the time both. Paul and Seth were stroking themselves wanting to try everything they had just seen for themselves. But, watching their friends making love was beautiful and educational at the same time. The sounds of their lovemaking, the slapping of skin on skin, and even the weird strange noises that would make them blush added to it all.

The rhythm changed and Jasper begged for Jacob to let him cum. Seth found his own release before Jasper closing his eyes panting. He had never seen anything more erotic in his life. He couldn't wait until he and Paul ventured into the world of love-making. Paul stopped his own masturbating as he watched his young lover cum. He loved watching his face; his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. Both men looked up when Jasper screamed out Jacob's name as he too found his release. Jacob was only seconds behind with a few more thrusts of his hips. Seth and Paul forgotten as the lovers soothed and cooed one another. Seth raced out of the room and came back minutes later with a warm wet rag and handed it to Jacob who cleaned his lover before pulling out and cleaning them both.

"That was beautiful," Seth said going back to Paul and forgetting he was not supposed to kneel before him knelt and sucked his lover until his warm hot cum shot into his mouth. The young man swallowed it greedily. .

A few blocks away shouting could be heard coming from the top floor apartment. There was a scream and all went quiet. However, no one did anything about it not wanting to get involved with the apartment owner or his mistress.

"Shit! Pack your bags, we're leaving," Brady panted checking Billy to make sure he was still breathing.

Leah jumped over Billy's limp body and grabbed her suitcase and threw what she could in it. Billy had arrived over unannounced Brady with him as always. Tonight, things hadn't gone well for Billy, the family had been giving him grief about his son. Upon arriving back, he was already drunk and insisted that Brady take him to Leah's apartment. Against his better judgment, Brady did as he was asked and drove a angry Billy to his lover.

A few times he had known Billy to hit a woman or be rough with them in bed. But, he seemed different with Leah, as though he had true feeling for the songstress. How wrong he was. As soon as they walked into the apartment he regretted it. Demanding her to get him a drink, he told Brady to wait out in the hall. Normally, he would wait in the lounge and try and catch up on some sleep Billy not caring that the bodyguard could hear his love-making. He asked Billy if he could get himself a drink only to be denied and ordered out. With one last look at Leah standing there with a glass in her trembling hands, he turned to leave. He snibbed the lock so it could be opened from the outside and leaned against the wall listening to what was going on inside.

"Dance for me and remove your clothes," Billy demanded sitting down on the couch sipping his whiskey. Leah frowned, this was new and she didn't want any part of it. She hated what she had to do for him at the best of times but now, she had feelings for Brady. This was the last thing she wanted.

"I am not going to, Billy. I am a songstress not a whore," she snapped forgetting who she was talking to.

"I fucking pay you and give you pretty things and a nice house. You will do what I say, whore," he growled standing up.

Leah stepped back fearing for her safety for the first time. "Billy please, you're drunk. Why don't we go to bed and I will make you feel so good?" she said sounding more confident than she felt. A large hand came towards her and grabbed her dress ripping it from her body. His other hand went to her mouth to stop the scream from escaping.

"You are nothing but a whore, woman. Now dance for me," he said pushing her back making her slam into the table behind her. Tears welled up in Leah's eyes, never before has anyone done something like this to her. Next second, a hand slapped her across her cheek making her head turn. "Fucking useless bitch what don,"

Before he could do or say anything else, Brady slammed open the door and grabbed Billy by the shoulder swinging him around to face him. "No one touches my girl," he fisted his hand and slammed it into Billy's stomach winding the older man.

Billy pulled himself up and tried to take a swing at his bodyguard not believing that he, of all people, betrayed him. "Get out of my sight, you're fired, I expect you gone within the hour," Billy panted.

"Too late. I quit, asshole," Brady said reaching his hand out to Leah.

"You are a whore and you can leave as well," slapping Leah once again before she could get to the safety of her lover.

Brady saw red and pushed Leah away and started attacking the older man with all the rage he had built up inside him. Billy's face was becoming a bloody pulp. "Bray, stop you're going to kill him," Leah screamed trying to pull Brady away. Panting, Brady pulled back letting go of Billy only to have the older man drop to the floor out cold.

They left Billy's car outside the apartment and hailed a taxi. Giving Billy's address, they needed to go get the cash and jewellery they had been collecting. Leah had her own jewels she threw in her suitcase first. Leah thought she would feel guilt for stealing off Billy. After all, she didn't' hate the man until this very evening. Ordering the taxi to stay running, he raced inside and grabbed his suitcase which he had already packed all the essentials. Anything else they could buy. He was not more than two minutes before racing to the taxi and ordering him to the club. He was going to take all the cash from the safe, not his original intention but, he felt no loyalty anymore. Leah begged to come inside so she could leave a note for Seth. While Brady was emptying the safe Leah wrote a quick note.

I will contact you as soon as we have found somewhere.

Please be careful and remember keep safe if you have to leave go I will find you somehow little bro

love you with all my heart your loving sister

Leah

xxx

Brady grabbed her arm and pulled her out. In her hand was still the note. She pulled it out and raced up the stairs placing it on Paul's bed after kissing it hoping he would pass it on. Brady stood at the door and watched her. He felt for his lover, he knew the siblings were close. Leah looked up at him with tears running down her face. Without a word, Brady held out his hand and she walked to him.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 18**

Paul looked at his beautiful lover as he slept peacefully with his head in the crook of Paul's elbow. Every now and again he would whimper-moan and move his hips slightly causing Paul to smile to himself. Through half-lidded eyes the older man ran the back of his fingers with feather touches over his boyfriend's cheek, along his shoulder, and down his arm only to retrace his steps. It was the middle of the night and what a night it had been. It was a lot for them to take in and they would need to talk before making that step again.

Paul felt a lot better knowing how not to hurt Seth so badly the next time. He knew Seth would have some minor pain, discomfort but he saw the look on Jasper's face that was completely euphoric. He wanted to give that to Seth but, there would have to be some ground rules set down.

He wasn't sure when he drifted off but Paul woke to the sounds of Jacob yelling. He couldn't make out what he was saying and he hoped that it wasn't Jasper at the receiving end of it. He eased himself from the bed trying not to disturb Seth and crept to the door cracking it open.

"Where the hell was Brady? Didn't he take dad over there?" Jacob yelled into the phone. The sun streamed into the lounge where Jacob paced running a hand through his hair. Jasper sat on the edge of the sofa with a cigarette, both men wearing only their pants and looking as if they had just woken. "I'm coming down there, Em. Get Ed down there to sit with dad and haul your ass back to the apartment. I don't want anyone going in or out," he commanded. "Yes, that includes Leah and Brady," he slammed the receiver down and rubbed his face with both hands. Jasper stood and walked over to the distraught man.

Paul jumped slightly when he felt a small hand on his back. He turned to see a worried looking Seth looking up at him.

"Get dressed, quickly," he told him as he reach down to pick up his own clothes. "I don't know what went down but we need to get out there," he said as he threw on his shirt not bothering to button it and slipped on his shoes. Paul stood and reached for the door holding his hand out to Seth and they made their way to the other men. Jacob raced past them to his bedroom while Jasper stood with his hands on his hips and his head down.

"What's going down?" Paul demanded. Jasper looked up at his band mate with concern written all over his face. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"That was Embry on the phone. He found Billy at Leah's with his face bashed in and took him to the hospital. He hasn't seen Leah or Brady," Jasper explained. Seth gasped. He worried for his sister and her new lover. Paul and Jasper turned their eyes to him.

"I'm sure she's fine," Paul said wrapping his arms around Seth.

"Maybe they are at Billy's place waiting for him," Jasper said thinking out loud. "I'll call over,"

"Don't do anything!" Jacob growled as he walked back into the room. "I want all of you to stay here. I'm going to the hospital and Embry is at Leah's place. Don't talk to anyone. I need to find out what happened. If the Volturi or James is behind this, they won't stop at just dad," Jacob put on his over coat and fedora. "I will call from the hospital. If I say run, get your asses on the first train out of here to Biloxi."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Jasper said as he walked to stand in front of his lover. Jacob sighed and put his hands on Jasper's face pulling him into a kiss. "Please, I will find you there. Just,"

"No!" Jasper interrupted. Jacob didn't want his lover to leave but, he couldn't risk his life. He couldn't live with himself if his angel were hurt. Jacob took a step back and Jasper grabbed him by the arms. "You don't get to decide for me! I won't leave without you!" Jasper sobbed as he held onto the younger man. Jacob looked up at Paul with teary eyes imploring him to help. Paul let go of Seth and wrapped his arms around Jasper pulling him away from Jacob.

"No!" Jasper screamed struggling to get out of the stronger man's hold. "No!" it could be heard from the street as Jacob made his way to his car finally allowing his tears to fall. He raced through the morning traffic as quickly as he could and parked the car outside of the small hospital. He asked the nurse at the desk where he could find his father and she led him to a single room where he found Ed and his girlfriend Bella sitting near his bed.

He looked over at his father and almost didn't recognize him. His face was swollen and bruises covered his face and arms. White bandages over his nose and around his head contrasted with his native skin color. He'd seen his father with minor injuries before but never like this. He looked at his chest just to see if he was still breathing.

"Mr. Black," a woman said from behind him. He reluctantly looked away from the man who raised him to the nurse and a man in a white coat. "This is Dr. Gerandy, he is here to explain your father's injuries," she said.

"Hello, Mr. Black," he said solemnly while holding out his hand. Jacob nodded but his hands remained firmly in his coat pockets. He masked it well but, he was crying on the inside. He may not agree with his father on many things from his womanizing to the way he runs the club but, this man was still his father and he raised him alone. Jacob never wanted for any_thing_. He always had money, cars, clothes. He turned his head back to the vulnerable man lying in the hospital bed. "Most of the abrasions you see are minor and will heal quickly. Also, his nose was broken but, the most concerning injury is the contusion on the back of his head. It may have caused some swelling but we won't know when until he wakes up," the doctor paused and Jacob looked back at him.

"When will that be?" Jacob asked not knowing if he wanting to hear the answer. The doctor gave him a sad smile.

"We don't know," he put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and squeezed. "His body is trying to heal so there is no reason to worry," the doctor patted his shoulder and left without another word.

"He'll be ok, Jake," Edward said as the door closed. Jacob turned to him. "Embry said it looked like a fight broke out in the room. Who would do it?"

"Have you seen Brady?" Jacob ignored the question.

"I haven't seen him since you and your dad left," Edward answered.

Jacob walked over to the side of the bed and placed his hand on top of his father's bruised fingers. He leaned over and put his lips close to his ear so that no one would hear him whisper.

"I love you, old man but," he glanced to see the other couple deep in a hushed conversation. "but, you probably got what was coming to you," he whispered cooly before placing a kiss to his forehead. He stood and turned to leave.

"I need you to stay with dad for a while," he explained. "Call me first if anything changes."

"What about Embry?" Edward asked;

"Me first," he commanded. Jacob turned and left instructions with the nurse that anything having to do with his father's condition should be give to Ed and that no one other than the couple were allowed in the room.

He left the hospital and headed straight for his father's place and let himself in. He went directly to his father's safe hidden behind the portrait of his mother and opened it to see that nothing had been taken. He made his way around the lavish home seeing nothing out of place. He even checked Brady's room to see that the bed was made and everything was in order. He left without knowing anymore than when he arrived.

He arrived at Leah's only minutes later to see Embry leaning against the wall next to the door reading the paper.

"How's Billy?" he asked as Jacob approached. Jacob ignored him and let himself into the apartment. There was a lamp tipped over onto the floor and blood stains on the expensive rug in the lounge. Jacob looked around not seeing anything strange. He walked through to the bedroom and saw the closet door open with empty wire hangers strewn about and the dresser drawers open with clothing hanging out.

"Have you heard from either Brady or Leah?" Jacob asked the club manager.

"Not a word. What do you think happened, Jake?" Embry asked.

"I think they ran but, how did they get away?" Jacob thought out loud. "If they were here when dad was attacked, they would also be lying in a hospital bed. Why didn't they call me?"

"Maybe whoever did this didn't know they were here. They could have hidden themselves and they may call you soon when they think it's safe," Embry theorized. "Did you find anything at Billy's?"

"No, nothing. It's almost like they weren't going after dad. He just happened to be here at the wrong time. It's as if they were going to hit him where it hurts, like killing his girlfriend," Jacob said.

"Or son," Embry interjected absently. Jacob's heart stopped. If the revenge seekers were coming after him, the next place they would go was his place. Jacob ran to the phone and dialed his own number. It rang only once and he was relieved to hear Paul's voice on the other end. "Run."

Seth sat on the sofa holding Jasper's hand while Paul wrapped a bandage around the other. After Jacob left, Jasper continued sobbing still kneeling on the floor with the arms of his friends wrapped around him. When he finally quieted, he pulled himself away and stood walking into the kitchen. Paul and Seth heard Jasper swearing and rushed to see what happened. Jasper stood with his hand cradled to his chest and bent over.

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit!" Jasper repeated over and over. The couple ran to his side and pulled him up. There were a few cuts where blood began to accumulated and Seth went to the sink to wet a rag.

"Can you move your fingers?" Paul asked holding Jasper's hand gingerly. Jasper did as he asked and moved them slightly. "Seth, find some bandages and peroxide in the bathroom."

Paul walked Jasper to the sofa and Seth returned with the needed items. "Next time, don't get into a fight with a brick wall," Paul said sagely. Jasper glared at him but allowed him to finish wrapping his sore hand.

This situation felt all too familiar. Jacob left, off to battle a war of his own, leaving Jasper behind. He wanted to be with his lover. He didn't want to find out later that something happened to him. He thought of that awful call from Esme informing him that Carlisle had died. He couldn't bear to go through this again.

"Look at me!" Paul yelled as he held Jasper's face in his hands pulling the distressed man from his thoughts. "He will be back. Jacob won't do anything stupid and he knows what he's doing. He may not like the shifty way his father ran his business but, it's the life he knows. He grew up in this world," Paul rubbed the tears from Jasper's face. "He will be fine," Jasper finally nodded and Paul pulled his hands away.

Seth sat calmly still holding his friend's hand. He knew he needed to tell them about Leah and Brady but was afraid of how they would react. He shook his head chastising himself for thinking the worst of his lover and best friend.

"Leah and Brady are having an affair," he said in almost a whisper. Both men looked at him with their jaws open. He looked at Paul hoping he'd been right and wouldn't be angry with him. His face showed surprise but not anger.

"So, what? Maybe he wasn't attacked? This could all be a love triangle?" Paul said as he stared at his lover. Seth shrugged and nodded. The phone rang and Paul jumped up to answer.

"Run!" was all Jacob said.

"Stop! Jake!" Paul yelled. "I just found out something you may need to know."

"Paul, get out of the fucking house, Now!" Jacob yelled.

"Leah and Brady are having an affair," he said before Jacob could say anything else. The other end went quiet. He then heard Jacob tell Embry to wait outside for him.

"How do you know this?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Seth," was his simple answer.

"That doesn't mean that dad isn't laid up because," Jacob trailed off.

"What else have you found, Jacob?" Paul asked wanting to know if there was any other evidence.

"Nothing. Dad is still unconscious, nothing out of place at his apartment, and it's obvious Leah left in a hurry from here," he replied. He thought for a moment and then told Paul to bring them down to the club. He wanted to check out one last place.

Jacob walked through the club directly to his father's office. He opened the safe and all of his suspicions were confirmed. It was almost bare with only the deeds to the club and their cars in the emptied safe hold. He rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a long breath.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 19**

The three men made their way back to the club where Jacob was waiting for them. He stepped out of the office closing the door behind him just as they entered the club. The blonde man jogged over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him in a fierce embrace.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" he said with a stern tone. "You don't go off on a suicide mission without me," he held Jacob and buried his face in his neck trying to absorb the warmth of his body. He was alive and well and it was all Jasper could focus on at that moment.

"Jasper, I just wanted you safe," Jacob argued. Jasper pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I don't need you trying to protect me. I can take care of myself. I don't want to sit by the phone waiting to hear the bad news," he growled. Jacob rested his head to Jasper's and sighed. He was right, he shouldn't have left him back at the apartment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes. "It won't happen again," Jasper placed a small kiss to his lover's lips and hugged him again.

"What did you find, Jake," Paul asked from behind them. The two lover's parted and Jacob explained everything to them including the empty safe.

"I think it was Brady who put dad in the hospital and from what I saw today, Brady and Leah are on the run," he paused to look at Seth. He looked worried and leaned in closer to Paul. "We need to get ready for tonight's show," the other three men nodded in agreement.

"Jacob?" Paul said. " I was wondering if I could stay with Seth for a while," he asked pulling the younger man tighter into his side.

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, of course you can."

Paul and Seth walked up to the attic hand in hand. Paul wanted to pack his things before the show and he needed to get dressed. He pulled his suitcase from under his bed and opened it up lying it on the bed. He noticed the envelope lying on his pillow addressed to Seth.

"Seth?" he held it up to him and the younger man quickly moved to grab it. He tore it open and saw the familiar handwriting of his sister. He quickly read the short note and any doubt of what happened was gone.

"Jacob's right," he said matter-of-factly. "She and Brady left. She will be in contact," he said plopping down on Paul's bed. Paul sat beside him and put an arm around his back and read the note for himself.

"At least you know she's safe," he tried to reassure the worried man beside him. "She'll be in touch," Seth knew he was right but he would still worry for her. How could he not? She was the only blood family he had left.

Paul packed his things and got dressed. Jacob and Jasper returned to the apartment and went about getting dressed for the evening as well. Jasper returned with Seth's suit and he showed the other couple the note from his sister. Seth worried that Jacob would be angry with his sister and Brady for what they had done to his father but, it was for nothing. Jacob was more concerned about having the club up and running that night than how his father was doing.

"Jake, take the night off," Paul told him. "The band could cover for you unless Seth felt up to singing," he looked at Seth. "You should be with your father right now."

"No, I need to keep the place running. Embry isn't prepared for all of this," Jacob explained. "Seth, I need you on keys tonight, is that okay?" he asked. Seth nodded. Piano he could do, no problem. "Good, because Mozart is staying with dad for the night," Jacob would deal with his father in the morning.

It wasn't their best night of playing but the customers seemed happy enough and the juice was flowing.

At the end of the night, the four men made their way back to the apartment. The drive was quiet as was the climb to the top level apartment. They broke off into their own rooms, undressed and climbed into bed, The couples held each other finally finding peace from a very long day.

The car pulled up to the front of the Black Wolf and a woman dressed in a long skirt covering her knees and a blouse buttoned to her neck opened the back door and elegantly stepped out. Her outward appearance was that of a matronly woman complete with the bun at base of her hair. She walked up to the door and opened it with a white-gloved hand not bothering to knock.

It was early afternoon and the band was well into their practice session. Embry sat at one of the back tables near the door and saw as the women entered the building.

"Sorry ma'am, we're not open for business," Embry stood from his paperwork.

"Oh, I'm hoping to speak to someone I believe works here," she said politely. "Paul Lahote?" she questioned.

"Hey, Lahote! Someone here to see you," he yelled to the bassist. Paul looked up to see who would be looking for him.

"Shit," he swore. The band stopped their number and turned to look in the woman's direction.

"Paul?" Seth said. Paul looked at him and put up his hand to say that he was fine. He set down his instrument and walked quickly to the woman he hoped he'd never lay eyes on again.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at her.

"Can't a mama come to see her boy? I missed you baby," she cooed as she reached out to touch his face. He grabbed her wrist pulling it away from himself.

"I don't see anyone resembling a mother here. I see a gold digging whore looking for her next John," he said coldly.

"Don't you dare talk to mother in such a manner!" her voice demanding respect.

"I'll talk to you any damn-well way I please. I don't owe you anything, especially my respect," they stood glaring at each other waiting for the other to concede. Jean broke first knowing how stubborn her son could be.

"Is there somewhere more," she looked around to see everyone still watching them as Paul still held her wrist. "private we could talk?" she asked. Paul continued to glower at her for a few more moments before turning and pulling her with him to the VIP room. He wasn't in the mood for the drama his mother always seemed to carry with her.

"What the hell do you want this time?" Paul yelled after closing the door. She finally wrenched her arm from his hold.

"Mind who you are speaking to child," she scolded.

"I don't have any money if that's what you came for," Paul said.

"Paul," her voice softened. "I could lose the house. What would happen then? I'd be out on the streets. You don't want your own mother out there with all the other riff-raff, do you?"

"Cut the shit!" he yelled at her. "You are the riff-raff."

"I need five thousand dollars," she finally admitted. "The money your daddy gave us is gone."

"The money he gave me, you mean," he snapped back. "It was hush money to keep me quiet. But he didn't have to worry about me. We both have the same secret. I don't want anyone to know he's my father anymore than he wants anyone to know I'm his son," he glared down at the woman who threatened to give that secret away for her own selfish wants. "Find some other poor sucker to feed off of."

"Fine, I'll go to yo' daddy and then to the papers," she threatened.

"Good luck with that because I will deny every word you say. You have nothing without me," he replied. "But I will be sure to confirm that you are a whore looking for a payout. You come here dressed in your Sunday best but you're not fooling anyone. You would still pull up that skirt for a few dollars."

"You have no right to judge me, you ungrateful bastard. I made sure you had food in your belly and clothes on your back. With the money from your father, I lived the life of an honest southern woman," Paul shook his head as he listened to her spin her story.

"Honest? At least when you were whoring, the men knew what they were getting for their money. Now, you cling to any sugar-daddy who will give you the time of day and suck him dry. You still spread your legs for money, they just don't know what it will cost them," she reached back and slapped her son across the face. He didn't even try to stop her. He clenched his jaw and then looked back at her. They stared at each other, once again neither wanting to back down.

"What would you have me do then, Paul? Women don't have the options you do, especially not at my age," her eyes never left his. He thought for a moment about what she said. She made a valid point, one he hadn't thought of before. But she was still taking the easy road using people and that was something he couldn't stand.

"I don't know but, don't come back here because this well has dried up," with that he walked out leaving her stunned. Marching out to the club he grabbed Seth and pulled him not unlike he had his mother.

Confused Seth let him drag him until they were out the back. Slamming the back door on the kitchen staff, Paul pulled Seth into him taking in his warmth. He needed to calm down and his baby was the only one that could do it. Just the mere presence of Seth was enough to make him begin to think straight. Seth didn't hesitate to wrap himself around his lover soothing him with his hands and words. The longer they stood there the more relaxed Paul became. Finally, Paul pulled back taking his young lover's face in his hands and bringing his lips up to met his own.

"You know, anyone could've have found you two," Jasper said from beside them.

"I don't fucking care," Paul grumbled going back kissing his lover.

"Maybe you don't but, you have to be careful," Jasper sighed. The two lovers reluctantly pulled apart Jasper handing Paul a lit cigarette. Paul leaned against the wall taking deep drags of the smoke. Seth stood close to his lover who took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and small smile before dropping it.

Jacob arrived at the club after spending a few hours at the hospital. His father remained unconscious and there was nothing to do now but wait. He sent a tired looking Edward home telling him to get some rest and to make sure to be at practice. He still found it a little shocking that It was mostly likely Brady put his father there. He had been so loyal over the years to his him. The bodyguard must have true feelings for Leah to have attacked his father like that.

He entered the club surprised that it was so quiet. Edward, Quil, and Colin stood on stage talking but none of the others were around. "Where is everyone? Break time is over," he said in an irritated tone.

"They're out back," Edward yelled back with his smoke hanging from his lips. Jacob made his way through the kitchen and stepped outside to see Seth, Jasper, and Paul standing together.

"What's going on? We need to keep practice rolling," he said as he walked over to his lover placing a quick kiss to his cheek. His focus turned to the other couple. Paul was leaning on the wall his hands twitching at his side. Instinctively he pulled Jasper closer to him and ready to pull the kid away from him as well.

"It's sorted, just needed some fresh air," Jasper said patting his lover's arm looking up and kissing his chin. "Paul, she has left. When you are ready we do really need to keep practising, that piece is killing us,"

Paul just nodded and pushed himself off the wall. "Jake, I swear I would never hurt Jazz and thanks," he said walking away. Jacob grabbed his arm and turned him towards him as he past.

"I'm glad to hear that but, why thanks?" Jacob asked confused.

"Your body language screamed that you would protect not only your own but, mine as well," he said patting Jacob's shoulder. Paul walked away leading Seth in, his hand on the small of his young lovers back. Jasper and Jacob followed and nothing more was said about the incident.

The night went like clockwork without Billy being present. Jacob stayed behind to finish up with Embry insisting that Paul drive the others back to the apartment and he would come when he was done in his father's car. Jasper disappeared into Jacob's room leaving the young lovers alone. Pulling Seth to the couch, Paul began slowly pulling at his clothes wanting skin to skin contact. His young lover was not going to deny him and began tugging at his clothes as well. Soon, they were bare chested Paul teasing Seth's nipples with his tongue. If his young lover kept it up, Paul wondered if he would have any hair left by time he was thirty.

Seth knew exactly why they were on the couch and not in his room. But, he was going to put his foot down tonight. There was no reason why they couldn't do more than make out. Pulling Paul back by his hair, he looked at the older man in the eye. "Let's go to bed," he said thrusting his hips up. Paul looked at him for a minute before nodding and pulling them both up. Seth couldn't hold the smirk in and trotted after his lover to his room.

Both men quickly removed the remainder of their own clothes and stood looking at each other chests heaving neither making a move. Even though they had seen each other naked and even touched one another, shyness seemed to be holding them back. The front door opened meaning that Jacob was home. Paul reached for his young lover as though a button had been pressed demanding he protect him. With the simplest of ease they fell into each others arms feeling at peace. It wasn't time to over think but, to feel.

"Let me love you," Paul whispered into their mouths. Seth just moaned his need as they fell onto the bed making both bounce.

Paul rolled over pulling Seth with him so he sat straddling his thighs their cocks touching each others with pre-cum dripping between them. The older man's hand wrapped around their hard members and slowly began to stroke them his eyes never leaving his lover's. Seth's hands were supporting him on his own ankles and the moment that Paul had his hand around them he pushed himself closer arching his back their ball sacks touching as well. Being flexible, Seth reached between their legs and took their sacks in his hand and gently rolled them in his hand.

"Jesus," Paul moaned enjoying the simulation he was not expecting. If they continued this they would not get much further tonight. Seth opened his eyes and smirked watching his lover lose some of his composure. His eyes shut and his head tilted back quickly Seth leaned forward and kissed as well as sucked on the older man's neck taking particular care of the bobbing adams apple with every moan that escaped his throat. In a blink of an eye however, his lover took control back flipping him over so he was on top and proceeded to reciprocate the sucking and teasing. Seth's arms wrapped around his neck trying to get him to continue.

Paul's hands ran teasingly down either side of his body making his young lover wiggle adding friction to their joined bodies. "Paul," Seth moaned wanting more from his lover.

"Mmm," Paul mumbled as he continued his teasing.

"Please, for the love of god," his hand went under the pillow and he pulled out the lube that he had so daringly bought from the store only the previous day.

Paul pulled back leaning on his elbows looking his lover in his eyes. He didn't need to ask him if he was sure as it was written on his face, in his eyes, and most importantly, in his own heart. Remembering what Jacob told him, he had to trust himself in not hurting his lover. Rolling off his lover, he took the bottle from him and watched as Seth rolled himself over and got on all fours. Paul didn't miss his young lover shaking as he was as well. Standing up, he rubbed his hands over his small but, strong back. Seth's eyes watching every movement. Opening the bottle, Paul put a very generous amount of lube on his fingers and massaged it in. With one hand he spread his lover's ass cheeks apart and gently, without penetrating him, covered his puckered hole. Seth's eyes closed as the cold lube touched him, giving a small jump but, moaning at the most intimate touch. Again, Paul put more lube on his fingers the sound of his lover's moans made his cock ache but, he had to take his time. His eyes sought out Seth's who gave him a small nod of encouragement.

Seth wrapped his hand around his own cock and slowly began stroking himself. He could feel the tip of a finger and took a deep breath and breathed out making himself relax. Jasper and he had spoken a few times since that night. To take his mind off any pain he felt, Jasper told him to stroke himself. Also, breathing to relax his body and mind. With ease, the first finger pushed in slowly. Impatiently, Seth pushed back taking it in further than Paul had intended. The older man still hesitant, slowly pulled it out and pushed in again. Seth's eyes rolled back into his head his hand moving faster as well as his body. Suddenly, the magic spot was touched for just a blink of an eye. But, it was enough for the young man to know he wanted his lover to touch it again.

Paul couldn't believe how easy his finger entered his young lover. Any fear of him hurting his lover dissipated as he watched him relax and his eyes roll back in his head. Pushing in and out, he tried to remember everything he had seen and heard from Jacob. He curled his finger and wondered if he could find that little spot. Unsure if he found it, he moved quickly but, regretted it as Seth panted. He tried finding it again and when he did, Seth let him know loudly that he had.

"There, fuck, there again, again," he demanded pushing on Paul's finger his hand stopping on his cock. Doing as he was ordered, he did so repeatedly. He didn't want his lover to cum yet so left his spot earning a huff from Seth.

He pulled out completely before adding another finger. This time, Seth tensed but only briefly as his hand went straight to his cock again. Paul leaned his body over his lover protectively kissing his shoulder whispering words of love meaning every single one of them. Seth breathed deeply relaxing as the minutes past. Paul began moving again, his lover moaning as he picked up the pace. It wasn't long before Seth was again pushing back wanting more. Of course, it helped Paul found his spot again. As much as he didn't want to, he started scissoring his lover who didn't seem to notice. Paul's cock was throbbing. He had to touch himself but, he wanted to continue comforting his lover.

"Please Paul, make love to me," Seth whispered pulling off Paul's intrusion twisting his body around.

Leaning forward, Paul kissed his lover deeply pushing him down onto his back. Again taking both their cocks in his hand, he pumped until Seth's cock was hard and firm. The young man's fingers scratched down his back almost painfully. They pulled apart panting their heartbeats loud to their own ears. The older man gently turned his lover to his side and crawled behind him. With the lube in easy access, he went to add more only for Seth to turn and put it on his own hand massaging his lover's cock giggling at the sound it was making. It made the older man relax and begin to enjoy the touch. Satisfied the cock was throbbing with need and slicker than slick, he kissed his lover and turned positioning his body so his lover could penetrate him easily. He felt the head of Paul's cock nudge his hole and relaxed as much as possible. The first touch was incredible, nothing like the first time. When the largest part of Paul's cock entered him, he felt the first twinge of pain; a distinctive burning sensation. Taking gulps of air and with his hand on his lover's waist, he encouraged him to move. More pain with every push but, the promise of it becoming better allowed him relax.

The older man fought the desire to slam into his young lover; to fill him, to take him, to own him. When he heard the hiss, he was ready to pull out only to have Seth encourage him with his firm hand to continue. He turned his attention to his lover's neck. Once balls deep, he stopped for a brief moment before pulling back slightly and moving again. He was ready to explode, so tight was his lover. He needed to breathe, to let his own body relax. Again, he moved this time further out. Never would he have believed he could love this man more than he had before. Being inside him, possessing him was what he was born for. Suddenly, Seth shouted and Paul thought he had hurt his precious baby only for him to hear Seth demanding he do it again. Thrusting forward, he was rewarded over again for more. He felt the gland that brought his lover pleasure and he was going to explode.

Seth couldn't believe how painful or how amazing it felt all at the same time. Paul had adjusted himself slightly and because of that he had found the magic nut as Seth liked to call it. With every thrust Paul gave, the closer he was coming to finding his release. His hand pumped his cock faster and harder. While his other hand encouraged his lover to go deeper and faster.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, yes," streams of cum spurted out all while the older man thrusted into him, the rhythm erratic. The slapping noise of his balls hitting his thigh meant he was deep in his lover.

"Oh oh oh oh god, yes," the older man could hold no longer. His lovers muscles tightening even more as he came, as though trying to push Paul's cock out of him. His rhythm slowed as he came down from his high. Seth's body relaxed as both men's cocks began to dissipate.

Seth felt like jelly, not able to move; so content and subdued from their lovemaking. Paul was still buried inside him panting while gently stroking his side. As much as Seth wanted to move, he couldn't. His body was not responding to anything he was asking of it. His ass was sore but, he didn't care. He had become one with the man he loved.

"I love you so much, baby," Paul finally managed to talk and those were his first words to his lover.

In his head, he was ecstatic and wanting to do again. Reluctantly, he pulled out. He would go get something to clean his lover. Kissing his lover, who was non-moving, his eyes closed, and had a sweet smile on his face, Paul got up and grabbed a towel from the chair wrapping it around his waist and he headed to the bathroom. However, he was greeted by his two friends, both with big smiles on their faces. Jasper stepped forward and handed him a still-hot rag and winked. Jacob patted the blushing man's shoulder. Turning on his heel, Paul ran back to the room and all but slammed the door on his friends. Seth hadn't moved, the older man thought he may have fallen asleep. Gently, he sat on the bed and rolled his lover over and gently as possible began to clean him. Seth hissed and bucked away but, Paul pulled him back over and continued to clean him. Once satisfied his lover was clean enough, he threw the rag in the basket in the corner. Seth rolled back to his side and lifted his arm up. Gladly, Paul crawled in beside him.

"I love you, Paul Lahote. Lets go to sleep," Seth mumbled nuzzling into Paul's neck. Soon his breathing became shallow and it wasn't long before the older man joined him. Wrapped in each others arms, the men had found their place in the world and that was where they were right then, with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 20**

Jacob finally closed the safe and bid Embry good night satisfied the place was ready for the following evening's trading. He had collected his father's car from outside Leah's apartment and used that to get home to his lover. A single lamp in the lounge was on the rest of the house quiet. He noticed clothing belonging to his housemates strewn on the floor and smiled. Maybe just maybe, they would be finally taking that final step. Picking them up, he placed them on the chair and headed to his room. Jasper was waiting for him reading a book with a cigarette in hand. Seeing Jacob, he threw the book down and got to his knees showing his lover he was wanting him. His cock was hard and dripping pre-cum. Jacob stripped a smile on his face, throwing his clothes on the chair not caring they would need ironing before he wore them next time.

"I'm cold, care to warm me up?" Jacob said running his hands over his erect nipples.

"Awe, poor baby," Jasper said shuffling to the end of the bed and took one erect nipple in his mouth sucking it gently with his other hand going around his lover's waist.

He found that when Jacob had a day where he was in charge, he liked to give control over to his lover. They heard shouting from the other room. Pulling back, Jacob went to the door and opened it. In an instant Jasper was at his side. They looked at each other, smiles crossing their faces. Jacob went to shut the door but, Jasper held it open. Grabbing his dressing gown he walked to the lounge and took a seat. Frowning, his lover followed. Jasper put his feet up on the coffee table letting his dressing gown fall open his cock still firm and hard. The moans and voices coming from the room turning him on greatly. His hand went to his cock stroking himself until his lover sat beside him.

"You're such a perv," Jacob chuckled but, he too found the noise erotic.

"God, doesn't that turn you on, knowing exactly they are doing? Imagining Paul's cock in Seth's tight ass," Jasper said again stroking his cock.

"Fuck," Jacob growled. It did. The thought of two men, be it his friends or any others, making love so close to him was making him horny as hell. But, it was even hotter knowing who it was. Seth was a cute little fucker and more than once Jacob wondered if he and Jasper hadn't become lovers, if he would've managed to bed the younger man. "Let's go back to bed," Jacob said pulling his lover up.

More shouts could be heard from the room. Jasper smiled and raced to the bathroom coming out with a hot rag. Jacob chuckled, their first time was not long but, no ones ever was. It wasn't long before Paul came out his face flushed and his hair sticking out in every direction. When Paul looked up and saw his two friends his face became even redder. Jasper handed him the rag as Jacob gave his shoulder a squeeze. Paul never spoke a word and ran back to Seth's room slamming the door. Chuckling, Jasper and Jacob went to bed, the night was going to fun but, tomorrow was going to be better. Jasper knew that his young friend will want to tell him all about it.

Seth woke before Paul and laid in his lover's arms watching him sleep. In sleep, Paul looked peaceful his strong jaw relaxed. To many, Paul looked angry all the time but, the younger man knew that it was all a front. Stroking his hand down his lovers stubbled face, he smiled when Paul growled and pulled him closer.

"Morning Pauly," Seth whispered.

"Morning baby," Paul said still not opening his eyes and pulling Seth on top of him. Both men had hard-ons. The older man finally opened one eye and looked at his young lover. As usual, Seth had a smile on his face that melted his heart. Puckering his lips, Seth happily complied and kissed him back with a peck before jumping out of bed. Paul couldn't miss the hiss that Seth gave and leaned up on his elbows to watch his lover who was looking for his discarded underwear. "You okay?" he asked worried his baby was in pain.

"A little tender but yeah, I'm good," Seth smiled, finally finding his underwear and slipping them on. "Want coffee?" he asked while leaning down getting another kiss from his lover who pulled him down onto the bed making him squeal. "I thought you wanted coffee," he said between kisses.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Seth jumped out of bed and went to open it. Jasper stood there fully dressed. "Morning Seth. I'm going for a walk and wondered if you wanted to join me?' he winked.

"Um sure," Seth said looking back at Paul who looked amused.

After the men left the apartment, Paul got up heading to the kitchen to find Jacob reading the paper coffee in hand. Not looking his friend in the eye, he went and poured himself a cup before sitting across from Jacob who was still reading. "You know what they are doing don't you?" Paul finally said. Jacob just nodded a grin coming to his face. Paul sighed running his hand down his face.

"So, either you can tell me or I hear it second hand from Jazz," the amused man said finally looking up.

"It was fine," he said. "Actually, it was better than fine," he blushed. Never before was he one to blush but, since meeting Seth, he was doing a lot of things he had never done before.

"I'm happy for you, Paul. You have a good kid there."

"He is not a kid. Not any more," Paul chuckled. "Thanks, Jake. I mean, you know what you and Jazz did for us. It can't have been easy for you to let us into your personal life like that."

"Actually, it was kinda a turn on. Listening to you two last night, even not seeing you, was hot knowing what you were doing," Jacob admitted.

Paul raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. The subject was dropped and they talked sports. When the others returned home Jacob said he had to go see his father at the hospital and would meet them at the club later. Jasper left the lovers alone asking Jacob to drop him at the club. The moment they were gone the lovers went back to bed. They wouldn't surface again until they had to leave for the club.

Billy was awake and sitting up when Jacob arrived at the hospital. Jacob patted his father's hand before sitting down. "I can guess what happened, dad. You have anything to add?" Jacob asked.

"Find that bastard and bring him back here so I can," before he could finish his son interrupted.

"Forget it, old man. You treated that guy like a dog ever since he was my bodyguard. I never really liked the guy but, I blame that on you. You made me think I could treat him like a dog. Well, he cleaned you out, old man. Every single penny in the safe is gone and I think it was money he probably deserved protecting your ass. I'm guessing you tried your shit on Leah like you did mom and the other women," he said looking at his father who was going to try and defend himself. Jacob stood up, his chair falling backwards. "Don't play innocent with me, dad. You're a bastard and we both know it. And while we are being honest I have something to tell you too,"

"Don't you dare accuse me of things you know nothing about, Jacob," Billy shouted.

"Accuse you, don't make me laugh. Fuck you, dad. I saw you with my own eyes beating my mother because she had let your dinner dry up in the oven," Jacob spat out angry his father was still trying to lie. "You know what? You're not worth the shit off the bottom of my shoes," With that, Jacob turned on his heel and left his father but not before turning around and going back, his face in his father's. "I'm a fag, dad and I love fucking men and I even let them fuck me," he tapped his father's face before turning around and walking out not believing he had finally had the balls to tell his father the truth.

The nurse tried to ask him something but, he lifted his hand and kept walking. He really didn't give a damn about his father. He loved him but he didn't like the man. After driving to the club, he bounded up the stairs to his lover's room hoping he was there. Sure enough, Jasper was on his bed writing a letter, no doubt to his family. Seeing Jacob, he jumped down and pulled him into a hug which was reciprocated. When Jacob finally pulled back, he told Jasper what he had said to his father. In all honesty, Jasper thought Billy already knew his son was gay. Maybe he did but, at least he had heard it from the horse's mouth.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob finally asked.

"Paul and Seth are at your apartment probably fucking each other's brains out," Jasper said pulling his lover's clothes off him. Jacob raised an eyebrow, he had a perfectly good bed at his place, here they had single bunk beds. As though sensing his lovers hesitation, Jasper grabbed his face in his hands. "Baby, this is how the real world works. Don't act like a spoiled brat and take your pants off," Jasper ordered. He pulled his own pants down and held the end of the bed spreading his legs waiting for his lover to fuck him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Billy Black was reeling after his son's admission that he was a fag. He always wondered about his son but wouldn't admit it to himself. Disgusted with his son, he would disown him and never see him again. Singers were a dime a dozen in this town and would easily find someone to replace him. His private room door opened and a women walked in with a bowl of steaming hot was last thing he needed. He was about to send her away but, she set the bowl down.

"Mr Black, my name is Jean and I will be giving you a bed bath," she said pulling back his sheets.

"I don't need one. Now, get out woman," he shouted.

"Mr Black please, I promise I will make you feel better. Now, either we do this the easy way or the hard way," she said firmly.

He was a fine-looking man even with the bruisers that covered his face. He was only a few years older than her and though she preferred younger men, she liked what she saw. Maybe he could be her meal ticket out of this hell hole. She picked up the rag and soap lathering it up. She started on his chest working her way down. His lower half was covered and she let her hand go under the sheet taking his cock in her hand and started stroking him. It wasn't long before he started becoming hard. Billy let out a moan as he grabbed the woman's arm.

"What was your name again?" he asked

"Jean, Jean Lahote. Now, Mr Black or can I call you William. Would you like me to continue?" she smiled.

Embry had a bag of grapes and some magazines whistling while walking through the hospital corridors. He entered Billy's room. He dropped the items as he saw a woman's head bobbing up and down over Billy with his eyes closed as grunts came from him. Without picking up the items, he turned and walked out of the hospital. That was a sight he wished never to see again but, couldn't wait to tell Quil what he saw.

Brady waited outside the studio. They had only been in California a few days and Leah had gotten herself a part in a film. It wasn't much, just as an extra but, she had followed her dreams. He had spent the morning looking at apartments for them and having found one he had already signed the lease. He flicked his smoke as the door opened and people started filing out. Leah ran to him and threw herself into his arm's showering him with kisses. She loved every second of her job and wondered why people wanted to get paid for it. Hand in hand they walked as Leah told him all about her day and the movie stars that she had met. She was so wrapped up, she didn't notice that they weren't heading back to the motel they had been staying at. They came to an apartment block and Brady pulled out a key.

"Lee Lee, welcome home," he said sweeping her up carrying her through the now open door.

"Oh Bray, it's perfect," she said looking around the furnished apartment not letting her arms from around her lover neck go.

He carried her through to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I love you, Lee Lee and I know this is probably not what you imagined but," he paused placing Leah on the bed got down on bended knee. Leah's hand went to her mouth not believing what he was doing. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Brady asked pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Oh Bray, yes please," she said holding out her shaking left hand letting Brady slip the ring on her finger. "I've got to call Seth," she said before even letting Brady kiss her. Chuckling, he stood up and walked to the phone. He had managed to get the phone connected already. He rang the club, the band would be just setting up for the evening. It was Jacob who answered.

"Jacob, it's Brady Fuller here," he said wondering if Jacob would talk to him or just hang up. There was a long pause.

"Fuller, where the hell are you, is Leah with you?" he asked.

"Leah is with me right now that is why I was ringing. She would like to talk to Seth, if that is possible?" he said. He could hear Jacob clicking his fingers and obviously his hand went over the mouthpiece. After what seemed like forever, a voice came through the line.

"Hello, Seth speaking."

Brady handed the phone to Leah. "Seth, it's Leah," Brady left his fiancee to her phone call going to the kitchen.

Back in New Orléans Seth got off the phone with his lover's arms protectively around him. "Leah's getting married and asked if I could go to the wedding," he said beamed.

"Road trip," Jacob chuckled.

Jasper and Jacob spent the afternoon after making love wrapped in each other's arms talking about their future. As much as they both loved music, it wasn't something either of them wanted to do for the rest of their lives. Bringing up the idea of a book again, they talked about finding someone who would be interested in publishing it. However, they knew that it was very unlikely they would find one and probably would have to publish it themselves. Jacob had savings and although it wasn't a lot, it would help them realize their dream. Jasper warned Jacob that it wouldn't make them millionaires but, if he was serious, they should do it. Having spoken with Seth over time, he began to realize just how much they had helped the young couple.

Jacob surprised Jasper by admitting he would miss Seth and Paul and wondered if they would be interested in joining them. Although, not having any idea what they could do. Jacob would have to sell his apartment leaving Seth and Paul stranded. Paul had moved in permanently and happily paid his way buying food and giving money for utilities to Jacob. If only Jasper would only agree to move in then they would all be together like he wanted him to. Embry walked in and said they were due on stage.

"Paul, Seth can I have a quick word?" Jacob asked after looking at Jasper who nodded smiling.

"Can it wait? We are already late," Paul sighed.

Jacob went to the door and locked it going back and sitting on the corner of his father's desk pulling his lover towards him. Seth sat down on the chair and waited for what Jacob had to say. It was obviously big because Jacob hated keeping his fans waiting even for a minute. Paul folded his arms grumbling, he wanted to get home sometime before dawn.

"This is our last night at the Black Wolf," Jacob said.

"Say what?" Seth said.

"You heard me. Jazz and I are leaving," Jacob said pulling his lover closer.

"But but but,"

"Baby, let the man talk," Paul said squeezing his young lover's shoulder. He wondered what had brought this on. He was just as shocked as Seth and wondered where this left them.

"I told my father about being gay and well, lets just say I probably won't be welcome here any more. So, I'm jumping before I'm pushed,"

"What will you do? What about us?" Seth asked jumping up and going to stand in front of Jasper who he considered his best friend. Jasper took his hands in his and kissed them gently. Jacob's hand came up and stroked the young man's cheek. None of this missed by Paul.

"We want you two to come with us. We don't know what or where yet. We just know we are leaving," Jacob said looking over at Paul.

"I'm in," he shrugged going towards all three.

"Me too," Seth smiled wrapping his arms around his lover. Jacob kissed Paul's forehead relieved that they would not be apart.

"Jake, the punters are getting restless," Embry shouted banging on the door.

"Coming Call," he shouted back. "Let's go out with a bang," he smiled kissing each man on the cheek before going to the door and unlocking it.

Seth raced in front of all three of them. "Let's do this for Emmett," he smiled.

"For Emmett," Jacob and Paul smiled. Jasper had heard a lot about Emmett and was touched that his friends wanted to do something in his memory.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Warning: Mature readers only. M/M sex.**

**Chapter 21**

The crowd cheered when the missing band members arrived on stage. Jacob chuckled and waved them to be quiet.

"Seth, if you wouldn't mind starting us off," Jacob asked. Nodding, Seth went to the piano and squeezed Edward's shoulder. Getting up, Edward looked at Jacob who asked him to follow him along with the rest of the band excluding Paul and Jasper who, along with Seth, started entertaining the punters.

"How do you mean you're leaving?" Quil asked.

"I've already explained everything that you need to know. I'm not asking you to leave but, we have made the decision and we leave tonight," Jacob sighed.

"I'm done. I want to follow my own dream," Edward admitted patting Jacob's back and walking back out.

"I've been offered a better paying gig so, I'm cool," Colin said following after Edward.

"Where does that leave me?" Quil sighed.

"Quil, you can do better than this. Don't you have dreams and aspirations of your own?" Jacob asked. Quil thought for a few minutes and nodded. He had met the girl of his dreams he could find a job with better hours and even settle down one day. Smiling, Jacob patted his back and led him back to the stage. He knew Quil would be okay. He still had Embry after all.

He looked at his band and gave them each a nod before making his announcement.

"This is our last night together as a band, as a family. So, in honour of our time together I ask you all to raise your glass," he waited for everyone to fill their glasses. The band always had refreshments close at hand. "To Emmett," he said.

"To Emmett," everyone repeated clicking glasses and having a toast to Emmett who was still missed by staff and punters alike.

"Right, lets do this boys," he smiled looking at his band.

Embry hadn't moved, still in shock by the announcement. Billy was going to be pissed. There was no way he could get a band by tomorrow or even in a week. One of the waiters came to ask him a question and he went to deal with the problem. He had been thinking the over last week that he wanted out and this was probably the best time to do it. He wouldn't leave Billy in the lurch but, he wanted to learn to be an honest businessman.

Each member of the band had their own solo as a farewell. The night was coming to an end the crowd was buzzing and the band was on their own high. Seth walked up front and stood in front of the mic. He handed Embry his trumpet and took Jacob's hand.

"This is our last song of the evening. Goodnight and god bless," Jacob began to sing with Seth harmonising. Walking around the punters, Jacob accepted handshakes, hugs, and kisses. He was going to miss this but, he was ready to move on.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars shining up above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Walking back onto the stage, Jacob put his mic back in the stand.

_Yes, dream a little dream of me_

With a bow, he walked off stage followed by Jasper, Paul, and Seth. They never looked back. They drove back to the apartment in silence. Walking inside the men sat in the lounge.

"So, what happens now?" Paul asked looking at Jacob.

"I have no idea," Jacob chuckled bringing Jasper closer to him.

"The wedding is in two weeks," Seth said shrugging.

"I think we need to get everything in order," Jasper said standing up and began pacing. "Jacob you need to sell the apartment?" Jacob nodded. "Right, so first thing tomorrow you and Paul can go sort that out. Seth and I can start packing," taking control of the situation. This was Jasper at his best the rest of the men nodded in agreement. "Let's go to bed," he said yawning.

He went over to Paul and Seth and kissed them both lightly on the cheek before pulling up Jacob and heading to their room bidding them good night.

Waking up the following morning, Jasper left his lover sleeping. Through the night, Jacob had been restless and needed more sleep. Walking into the kitchen he saw Seth at the counter making coffee. Wrapping his arms around his waist he kissed the young man's neck.

"Morning, sweetheart. You're up early," he said helping himself to a coffee.

"I couldn't sleep," he sighed sitting at the table his coffee between his elbows. Jasper went and sat across him taking his hand. "Paul said we are a family now. But, I don't know what he means," he admitted.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean," Jasper smiled.

"I thought we already were, Jazz," Seth said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you take Jacob his coffee. He and Paul need to get to the realtor before it's too late," Jasper said getting up and pouring two more coffees.

Tapping lightly on Jacob's bedroom door, he walked in and placed the two coffees on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the older man sleep. Over time, Seth had began to love Jacob as much as he had Jasper. Looking back over the time he had lived with Jacob, things started to develop nothing more than an innocent touch here or there and even a swat on the ass when Seth placed food in front of the older man. Paul was his lover but, Jacob was also creeping into his heart.

Jacob woke and looked at the young man sitting on his bed chewing his bottom lip like he always did when he was thinking. Not seeing that Jacob was awake Seth picked up his coffee and took a sip. Seth had no idea what he did to Jacob from the moment he saw him. He knew he wanted to get to know the young boy. Over the months, he had watched him grow from a boy to a man. He loved Jasper but, he also loved this sweet man.

"Morning beautiful," Jacob finally said sitting up. Seth twisted around a blush on his cheeks.

"Afternoon," Seth smiled picking up Jacob's coffee and handing it to him. He went to get up only for Jacob to pat the bed beside him. Seth hesitated a few seconds before sitting on the bed his back resting on the headboard just like Jacob was.

"You okay?" Jacob asked feeling concerned. Seth sighed and tilted his head to rest on the older man's shoulder. Jacob ran his hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing need change, Seth. We just want you and Paul to be with us," Jacob whispered.

"Is it wrong to love more than one?" Seth asked. Jacob smiled into the young man's hair.

Across the passage, Jasper woke Paul and handed him a coffee. Thanking him, Paul sat up the sheet only covering his lower half. "Where's Seth?" he asked.

"In with Jacob," Jasper said sitting at the end of the bed watching Paul's face to see his reaction. Paul just nodded and sipped his coffee. "Paul?" looking up from his coffee he held out his it, Jasper scooted closer to him. "Seth is a little confused as to what Jacob meant last night,"

"I don't think he is but, he wanted to make sure, Jazz. It's not everyday you find you are loved and in love with more than one," he smiled. Jasper leaned forward and kissed Paul for the first time. Paul's arm went instinctively around his waist and pulled him closer the coffee forgotten. Jasper moaned his cock twitching. He couldn't believe himself how quickly his feelings not only for Seth had grown but also, for Paul. Pulling back Jasper looked into Paul's eyes not unlike Jacob's, they were a deep chocolate brown.

"Do you love us, Paul?" Jasper asked.

Paul gave a small smile and nodded. He had no idea when it had happened but, he did love them. Not like he loved Seth but, he loved them enough not to want to be apart from them. The thought of not seeing them everyday pained him and only realized it when Jacob went away exactly how much he did truly love them. They heard laughing coming from Jacob and Jasper's room. "They seem happy enough," he said putting his coffee down and pulling Jasper on top of him kissing the blonde deeply.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Jacob asked the bed dipping making Paul and Jasper pull apart.

Paul looked up to see Seth sitting on Jacob's lap a grin from ear to ear on his face. If Seth was jealous of what he had just seen, he was hiding it well. Seeing his lover sitting on another man's knee didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Jasper grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him down bringing Seth with him. Laughter filled the room as their body's tangled into one another's. When the laughter died down Paul sought Seth and looked his young lover in the eye. "I love you," Seth mouthed. Paul smiled and pulled him towards him. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and the bed collapsed underneath them all. This only set the four men off into louder laughter.

And so, their life as a family began. Since Paul and Seth no longer had a bed, they decided to pull the mattresses off both beds and lay them side by side at night so they could all sleep together. The apartment was snapped up quickly bringing Jacob a good return on his money. Embry had called in and told them that Billy had decided to shut the Black Wolf down for a month letting the staff go on full pay. He himself along with Quil had found themselves jobs working in a shoe store which they both were looking forward to. It helped that their girlfriend's father owned the store and Embry was given a management position straight away as he was hoping to expand. Quil was happy working beside his gal who was on the floor selling as well. No one heard from Colin but, they knew he would be just fine.

Edward called the day before they were ready to leave New Orléans. He and Bella were leaving America to live in England where there was more opportunity for Edward and his music. He wished the men well leaving them with one last surprise. "Jacob, your father married," he said. Jacob raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe his father had done that, not after his mother had died. He had always vowed that he would never marry again. "Here's the best part," Edward smirked and looked at Paul. "He married your mother. So, I guess you two are brothers now," he chuckled leaving two very surprised men.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, Billy or Jean," Jasper said pulling Seth from the room.

"I say good luck to both of them. They deserve each other from what I have heard," Seth said. He couldn't believe Jacob and Paul were now step-brothers and where that left them. Did it make any difference? Neither Paul or Jacob ever said anything more about their parents. It was as though they never existed.

Tonight was their last night in the apartment. They were catching the early train. They sold what they didn't need with them only having their clothes which Jacob still had a lot of. They went out for a meal where they had gone with the rest of the band the night Paul kissed Seth for the very first time bringing back memories for both men. They told Jacob and Jasper they would meet them back at the apartment. They wandered to the park where they had first kissed. The park was still quiet because the winter wind was bitter and only people taking a shortcut used it this time of the year.

"I can't wait to see Leah again," Seth said looking up at his lover. He was standing by the railing looking out over the water. Paul was standing behind him protecting him from the wind. Paul looked down and kissed him tenderly. Since the bed had broken and sharing the floor with Jacob and Jasper, they had done nothing but handjobs to each other when the other two slept. Paul doubted they would ever return to New Orléans again but, wanted to come back here to say his goodbye. After all, this was the happiest memory he would have of New Orléans. "Can we go home?" Seth said shivering. Smiling, Paul nodded. With one last quake from the duck they left their bridge behind.

Jasper and Jacob were already in bed sleeping when they arrived home. It wasn't even midnight but, since leaving the club they began sleeping normal hours which was doing all four men good. Sleeping eight hours plus was a luxury they had not had for many years. Paul helped Seth out of his jacket and without stopping began to undress his young lover. How he missed Seth's hot heat. Seth was just as wanting and, not caring about anyone else, got to his knees and pulled Paul's cock out of his pants and began to suck him off. Paul's hand in his hair trying to stop himself from thrusting his cock deeper into his lover's throat. As he sucked his lover, Seth removed his pants as Paul did his tops. All focus on each other forgetting they had company in the room.

Jasper woke when they first arrived home. He was curled up in his usual place in Jacob's arms. The only light in the room was coming from the street lamp outside but, it was enough for him to see the young lovers. His cock became hard when Paul moaned as Seth's mouth wrapped around his cock. He knew Jacob was awake when he felt his hard cock against his back and his breathing hitched. Pulling his lover closer to him, he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke him. Paul and Seth were a beautiful couple, there was no denying it. Jacob and Jasper were not going to rush them into anything, letting them decide to take the next step. All four flirted with one another but, at the end of the night, they would curl up with their respective lovers and drift off to sleep. Somehow, by morning they were a jumbled mess of limbs. One morning, Seth woke to see Jacob fast asleep right on top of his lover snoring in his ear. Nudging Jasper awake, he pointed to the couple. What impressed Jasper the most was how Paul was still able to breathe not only with a heavy weight on top of him but the snoring in his ear.

"Paul, make love to me," Seth whispered up to his lover giving his best puppy eyes. Paul looked over at Jacob and Jasper who hadn't moved. Nodding he went to the suitcase and pulled out the lube that Seth had made sure was at the top. Since the other two were still soundly sleeping, he got his lover onto their mattress. Jasper heard Jacob moan as Seth got on all fours baring his ass to his lover who began preparing him. Jacob began stroking Jasper as he rubbed his cock against his lover's back. As Paul entered Seth's tight ass, Jasper could take no more and spilled his seed into his lover's hand. God, they were so beautiful. His hand snaked behind him as he began helping Jacob with his throbbing cock. Unlike the couple making love before them, they had made love several times over the week when they were either alone or a quicky in the bathroom. The slapping of the lover's bodies brought Jacob quickly to his own release. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," Paul growled slamming harder into his lover's tight cavern. Pulling out, he stroked his cock cumming all over Seth's back. Seth let out a moan and he found his too and came as Paul continued to milk himself dry.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Paul said turning to the lovers and gave them a wink. Seth looked over at them and blushed he had not realized they had an audience but, didn't mind. After all, they had given them so much, it was the least they could do.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 22**

The trip was two days. The men had a sleeping car which meant that they could keep to themselves only going out to get meals. They spent the hours talking and reading. More often than not, Seth would have his head on Paul's lap reading a novel with Paul in his own thoughts or talking with Jacob and Jasper. At night, their seats were made into beds that the men would manage to squeeze into with their lovers. Jasper and Jacob even made love finding the motion of the train interesting to say the least. The closer they got to Los Angeles, the more excited Seth got to seeing his sister. Brady and Leah had offered their home for all four of them to stay in. Even though they didn't know that the four men were now together as such. When the train finally pulled into the station, Seth was already looking out the window to see if he could see his sister. Jacob's car would arrive in a few days not being able to get it to arrive before or with them.

Letting most of the other passengers off they finally made their way to the platform. Leah spotted them before they had her. She let out an excited squeal waving at her younger brother running towards him. Brady right at her side not let anyone touch his wife to be. The brother and sister hugged and kissed each other. Seth pulling back and wiped his sisters tears away before hugging her again. Brady and the other men watched the interaction. It was Jacob who made the first move to Brady and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, Fuller," he smiled. Brady nodded not sure why Jacob and Jasper were here but, Seth insisted that they to come to the wedding. Not that he minded, the more the merrier. Paul and Jasper followed suit shaking his hand and offering their congratulations.

"Lee Lee, let's get our visitors home. They must be tired after the trip," Brady finally said. The platform was almost deserted by this time. Leah kept bringing Seth into another embrace. It wasn't until Jacob physically pulled Seth from her by his waist that they did as they were asked. Jasper and Paul both kissed Leah in greeting and congratulations. Jacob went last passing Seth to Jasper who held him with an arm around his waist. Brady didn't know much about gay relationships but, he was pretty sure that it was homosexual couples and it was between two people.

"I can't wait to show you around. You're going to love it here," Leah said as they walked to the tramcar with their luggage between them.

When they got to the apartment, the men were hot and sweaty. The weather was so much warmer here. Brady offered the men a drink while Leah showed them where they would sleep. The room was small and they would have to also sleep in the lounge as there was no way they would all fit in the room. Seth and Leah left the men to their talk of sport while they sat in the kitchen with coffee Leah telling her little brother all about the movies. Jasper walked in getting a glass of water. He stood behind Seth and placed his hand on his shoulder which Seth automatically placed his own hand on top giving it a squeeze.

"Are you two together?" Leah asked confused. Jasper and Seth looked at each other and chuckled.

"I think maybe we should go join the others. We need to tell you something," Seth said getting up and taking his sister's hand in his.

Paul was looking out the window and Jacob and Brady were talking quietly. Paul turned and walked to his young lover kissing him lightly while taking Jasper's hand and giving it a squeeze. Jacob and Brady stood, being the gentleman they were, when Leah walked into the room. Leah didn't notice however. Her eyes were on the three men, confusion written on her face. Jasper walked to his lover pushing him down and sitting on his lap. Seth said that Leah and Brady had no issue of them being gay and would want them to feel they could be themselves in their presence. Brady may have accepted it but, he was slightly uncomfortable with it still. He pulled his gal to his arms and sat down pulling her onto her lap like Jacob had done with Jasper. Seth and Paul were still standing heads together whispering quietly to one another. Leah gave a little cough getting her brother and Paul's attention. They pulled apart and joined the others sitting beside their lovers. Jacob and took Seth's hand in his while Jasper took Paul's who brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Leah and Brady looked at each other and raised an eyebrow before turning back to the four men. It was Seth who finally began to speak.

"I know you might be a little confused by this," he said waving his hand between himself and his lovers. Leah nodded while Brady just sat there not moving except pulling Leah closer to him. "The thing is that we all love each other and consider ourselves a family," he beamed.

"So, you're like brothers?" Leah asked still not understanding. All four men chuckled and shook their heads.

"We have what some would say open relationships," Jasper smiled. "But, in actual fact, we consider ourselves in one relationship," he went on to explain. Leah looked at her little brother. She could see he was happy but, why couldn't he be happy with just one man? Seth got up and sat beside his sister taking her hand in his.

"Leah, I love them all. My heart belongs to Paul but, part of it belongs to Jazz and Jake," he smiled. "I am not asking you to understand it, Leah. I just want you to know that I am happy, happier than I ever could've imagined," he whispered.

"I will always love you, Seth. no matter what. You know that right?" she said placing her hand on her little brothers cheek. He was no longer a little naive kid, but she still worried about him. "So you want to use our bed?" she asked not quite sure what else to say.

"No, sis. We are happy to sleep on the floor together," he smiled.

"Not being pervy or anything but, exactly how the hell does it work?" Leah asked.

"Excuse me," Brady said getting up and picking his hat up and leaving the apartment. Jacob quickly got up excusing himself and followed Brady out. They needed to talk privately anyway and now would be a better time than any.

It didn't take long for Jacob to catch up with Brady. Looking up, Brady raised an eyebrow as they walked in silence. When they came to a coffee shop, Jacob asked Brady if he would like one. Hesitating, Brady finally nodded. He knew he and Jacob had a few things to discuss. Taking a booth, the waitress came and took their order before leaving them.

"Brady, I want to say sorry. I treated you like dirt all these years and I have no excuse," Jacob sighed shaking his head.

"Yes you did, Jacob. I was only doing my job and I was bloody good at it. But, I don't blame you, not really. After all you're your father's son," he said. "I guess I should apologize as well for stealing all that money from your family," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Many times thought of sending the money back. They were doing okay with what they had saved over time and with Leah working. He was hoping to get a job in security once they were back from their honeymoon.

"I would've taken him for everything he owned if I was you. The bastard owed you a lot more than a few thousand dollars, Brady. I also want to thank you on behalf of Seth. He was worried about his sister but, he is happy that she has found happiness," Jacob smiled almost reaching out to Brady's hand but thought better of it. "Remember that time we were at the lake and I fell in and you jumped in to save me only for me to have to save you because you didn't know how to swim?" Jacob chuckled.

The next two hours the men talked about their years together. Looking back, they did have some good times. Jacob found out things about Brady he never knew like, he loved photography. Not believing his luck, Jacob asked him everything he could and Brady even offered to help Jacob buy a camera. Of course, he didn't know why Jacob seemed so interested. Brady told him he even had a darkroom back at Billy's so he could develop his own images. It wasn't until the waitress asked if they would like another coffee that the men realized how long they had been talking for. Throwing money on the table the men left walking at a brisk pace to get back to their lovers. It wasn't until they were outside the apartment that Brady pulled on Jacob's arm.

"Jake, I was wondering," Brady paused and looked down at his feet shuffling them. Jacob smiled. He had never seen Brady less than sure of himself and this side showed that he was more than just muscle. "Would you be my best man at my wedding?" he finally blurted out. He had thought of asking Paul once they had arrived. As yet, he had not made friends here. But, he and Jacob had been together since they were boys and even if they didn't know it, they had been like brothers taking care of each other.

Jacob was stunned but, honoured to be asked. His heart ached for not giving the man a chance and knew that they probably would've been great friends if only he had taken his head out of his ass. "I would be honoured, my friend," Jacob said holding out his hand to Brady who took it gladly. "Come on, lets see if your bride has let Jasper and Paul live," Jacob chuckled.

Clasping Brady's shoulder, the two men walked up the stairs laughing. "You better look after Seth or Leah will rip your balls off and probably eat them while she is at it," he chuckled. They walked in to see Jasper and Paul on the couch while Seth and Leah could be heard in the kitchen. Brady threw his coat and hat down and raced to his gal while Jacob went to join his lovers.

"How'd it go with Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Well, lets just say Leah is pervy," Paul chuckled. "She wanted details on positions and everything. If I know Seth, he is probably drawing her diagrams as we speak."

"How did it go with Brady?" Jasper asked letting his bigger lover sit on his knee covering his face in light kisses. Jacob went on to tell him that they had talked things out and he would be best man at the wedding. He would tell them his other news another time however. Seth came back through saying that dinner was ready.

Time flew by and the morning of the wedding the house was a hive of activity. Jacob had insisted that Leah and Seth stay at a hotel so they had enough water for everyone to get ready. With reluctance, Brady allowed his gal be away from him. To take his mind off his bride, the three other men dragged him to a club where they tried to get him drunk only for them to wake up with hangovers and Brady looking as though he had slept eight solid hours rather than just the two he had.

Not too far away, the brother and sister were sitting down to breakfast. Leah had gone shopping with Seth and Jacob the previous day to buy her wedding attire. She couldn't believe how helpful they were, being honest with what she looked good in or not so good in. In the end, she had picked out a simple cream skirt that went past her knees and a matching silk blouse with pearl buttons down the back. A small veil was attached to her hat and covered her face to her chin.

The Courthouse was only a block away and would only take them five minutes to walk there. Leah nibbled at her food unlike her brother who wolfed down his. He had spent the night away from his lovers and missed them more than he thought. Not waking up in someones arms was weird. Sometimes he would cuddle up to Jasper or Jacob, whoever happened to be in bed first. But by morning, he would normally be with someone else. Leah sighed and pushed her plate away. Seth took her hand as he saw the tears fall.

"I wish mom and dad are here," she said wiping her tears away. Seth got up and went taking her in his arms.

"They would be so proud of you. Brady is a good man, Leah. Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't with us today. I can see mom now in her Sunday best and pearls looking down on you," he chuckled.

"I know you're right and thank you Seth for giving me away today," she smiled back. Seth maybe younger but, he was one smart guy. He was the level headed one out of the two of them. "I better get dressed. I don't want Brady thinking I have changed my mind," she said kissing her brother before going to the bathroom. Smiling, Seth sat down and demolished her breakfast as well. Waste not want not was his motto.

Brady was not doing much better. He was trying to do his tie for the fifth time, something he could normally do with his eyes closed. But today, he was all thumbs. Jacob knocked on the door and walked in. Brady was trembling and taking pity on the man, Jacob took his tie off him and started from scratch. "Take deep breaths Brady, in and out," he said doing it himself. Turning Brady around, he stood behind him and did his tie up and straightened his collar. "You don't want to back out do you?"

"No, she is my life. Without her I would be nothing," Brady said finally turning and pulling on his suit jacket. Jacob put his flower in his buttonhole and tried to tidy the man's hair up without much luck.

"The Clearwaters are something else, huh?" Jacob said giving up on Brady's hair. Brady chuckled, he had gotten used to seeing his friends and soon to be brother-in-law affections towards each other. It was clear all four men were happy and if it was good enough for Leah, it was good enough for him. "Come on man, lets go get you hitched," he smiled pushing Brady to the door.

Leah walked out of the bedroom making Seth gasp. He had seen his sister wearing stunning clothes for stage but today she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her with just a little makeup on her already perfect complexion. He gave her a wolf whistle making her blush. He went forward pulling the veil up and kissing her cheek carefully. "Brady Fuller is a very lucky man," he said pulling back and picking up his sister's bouquet handing it to her. "Let's go get you married," he said holding his arm for her to take. He had left his bag at the reception to pick up later. The men had paid for the couple to spend the night at the hotel before they were going to take a week honeymoon.

Brady was pacing outside the courthouse while the others stood there relaxed. Jasper had the new camera a Zeiss Ikon Box Tengor 54 on around his neck. Brady had helped them pick the camera and they had already taken many photos through the week. The pictures were the best any of them men had seen. Brady taught all men how to work it although he still wasn't sure what they wanted it for but, he had an idea he didn't really want to know. However, it was going to be used to take photos today. Paul finally took pity on Brady and handed him a smoke. Shaking his head, Brady began to pace again only for Paul to tell him to look up. Coming towards them was the brother and sister.

"Good luck, man," Paul said stepping back and giving the trio some space.

Because they were getting married in the courthouse, Seth was handing his sister over to Brady outside. "Take care of my sister because right now she has four very big brothers you have to deal with if you don't," he whispered in Brady's ear before pulling back and kissing his sisters cheek taking her arm from his and giving it to Brady. Neither of the lovers had eyes for anyone else as they stood staring into each others eyes. Seth wanted nothing more than to go to his lovers and greet them but, they would have to wait until they were somewhere more private. He went and touched each of them in some way or another letting them know he had missed them.

"We better go inside," Jacob finally said. The wedding was quick and they were soon heading to the restaurant where they were having lunch. They were given a private room and champagne was ordered for the newlyweds. Even Seth had a sip of bubbles but, he really didn't like it. Because they had a private room, the men could relax after desert asking to be left alone. It was not unheard as toasts would be said. Jasper pulled out his sax and Paul pulled out his harmonica. The room fill with the sound of Leah's all time favourite song. Brady had secretly been having dancing lessons with Jacob and Jasper and he stood up and took his wife's hand and lead her to the small free floor area. Seth began to sing with Jacob harmonizing wrapping his arms around the young man.

_Blue Moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue Moon_

_You know just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

The newlyweds were given a loud farewell as they left the restaurant through a shower of confetti thrown by the customers and staff. The four men headed back to the apartment. They would find their own apartment while the newlyweds were away. But right now, they had some loving to catch up on.

* * *

**A/N: We are nearing the end of our story with only a few chapters to go. We already miss our boys :( Thank you to all our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We love hearing what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Warning: Mature audiences - Sex and Violence**

**Chapter 23**

Seth could hear the shouting from the small group of people toward the back of the crowd as he walked up on stage. His high school principal shook his hand before handing him the well-earned diploma after finishing as one of the top students in his class. He smiled and waved at his own cheering section before walking to the other end of the stage.

After the wedding, the boys found a house with three large bedrooms. The two largest were bedrooms although, most nights they would all sleep in the same room, The third was their office but, a separate room was built within it. It was not much more than the size of a closet and had no windows. This was the room they used to develop the pictures they took with their camera.

It was Paul who finally convinced Seth to go back and finish high school. They all encouraged him even Leah but, Paul wanted him to have the same opportunities he had. Seth didn't see the point of it. He could work anywhere and as long as he had his lovers, it was all he needed. Going to school made him feel like a dumb kid again. It just reiterated that he was younger than the rest. He wanted to be their equal. In the end, Seth agreed to go complaining the whole way. He was pleased to have done so well but, it was being finished that he was truly happy about.

When the ceremony was finished, he made his way to his sister and brother-in-law and his lovers. Leah stood round with child with only a few weeks left to carry, and held her arms open to hug the graduate. She kissed his cheek leaving red lipstick on it. Brady squeezed his shoulder when Leah finally released him and congratulated him. Seth turned to the three men who stood behind the couple. He moved to shake each of their hands knowing they would be more affectionate when they had more privacy. Seth didn't miss the unshed tears in Paul's eyes before he was pulled into a hug. He didn't care what people thought, his lover had made him so proud..

They climbed into their cars and made their way home unlike most families going to a restaurant, Seth wanted to be home relaxing. Leah and Brady were planning on joining them but, Leah was feeling tired so, after promising she was fine and just needing to rest, they headed home. They kept to themselves, the neighbours only saw them going in and out. They could be heard often playing music and most the time it was them playing or singing themselves and none of the neighbours complained. They wondered about the youngest but, it was rumoured he was the brother of the eldest man known as Paul as he was often seen with him. They made their way up the stairs at a run. The moment the door was slammed each man was trying to congratulate Seth properly. The food they had set out before, they left forgotten as they began to talk at once about Seth's big day.

Seth had one present sitting on the table. He had seen it this morning before they left but, had to wait until they got home. Opening the box he saw a signet ring with intricate engraving on it. Looking at it closely, he saw the initials P.S.J.J entwined together. Taking it from the box he handed it to Paul who took his hand and placed it on his wedding finger with a kiss. He was now publicly taken his band sealing the deal.

"This is perfect," he said holding up his hand and admiring how it looked before kissing each man lovingly. The gold ring fit perfectly.

"Let's eat then we can give you your last present," Jacob said kissing the young man.

"I have another present?" he said looking around not seeing any evidence of another gift.

Now that Seth had finished his schooling, he was going to have the summer off with his lovers all managing to get a week off at the same time. He was still deciding what he was going to do now he was out of school. But, today wasn't the time to think about it. Paul worked in construction which he enjoyed, getting out in the fresh air. Jasper worked in a music store where often Seth would go down after school and play one instrument or another. Jacob worked at a radio station which he stumbled upon when he was waiting for Brady at an interview he had driven him across town to. The two men had found they had much in common and would normally go off to a game on the weekend. Paul and Jasper would go to the movies as the talkies had arrived. Seth and Leah spent time together on those days. Either walking around the city or going to the parks. All four men were happy to reunite at the end of their days.

Seth kept admiring his ring. Even though they were together they had yet to enter into a sexual relationship between all four of them. It was agreed between the older three for Seth to become of age. That time had come and gone yet, they hadn't gone through with it. Not that they didn't want to. In fact, they wanted nothing more. Now that his schooling was over, they would grant not only Seth's wish but, their own. Jacob and Jasper went to do the dishes leaving Paul and Seth alone at the table. Paul pulled the younger man onto his lap and kissed him deeply his hands going to his lover's buttons. Soon he was bare chested his nipples hard with excitement. They had made love with one another numerous times with Jasper and Jacob watching or even both couples making love at the same time. Neither man noticed Jasper and Jacob enter the room. Tonight was their baby's night. His wish was their command but, if he chose not to go ahead with it, that was fine. If he chose just one man, that would be fine. But, whatever he chose, they knew he loved them all.

"Sweetheart," Jasper said from behind him into his ear. Seth shivered and turned from Paul to look at the blonde man. "Your other gift is ready whenever you are," he said smiling as Seth lowered his eyes seeing both men naked, their cocks hard. He turned to Paul who smiled and nodded. He looked back and forth between all his lovers.

"Seriously?" he finally said standing up. Paul stood as well and walked to join the other two where they stripped him slowly kissing and sucking him. Jasper's hand wrapped around Paul's cock but didn't move turning his attention to Seth. This was the moment that would determine how the evening would go. "Seriously?" he asked again walking over to Jasper and taking the hand that was wrapped around Paul's cock and began moving it. "He has a beautiful cock," he whispered to Jasper. Jacob watched from the side only for Seth to go to him and take his cock into his hand and began stroking. Jacob moaned. So often he had wondered what Seth's hand would feel like. "I feel overdressed," Jake had his young lover's pants down in seconds taking the young man's cock in his hand.

Paul and Jasper walked over Paul behind Seth and began sucking on his neck his hands on his hips. "Who do you want baby?" he asked.

"All of you," he moaned. Paul picked the young man up and laid him on the table. Jasper was on his cock in a second licking and sucking him. Seth's back arched with want, his fingers going through the blonde man's hair. Paul moved to kneel at his lover's head with cock in hand and put it in his lover's mouth. Seth greedily took Paul's cock his free hand playing with his lover's sack. Paul's free hand went to Jasper's back and ran it down to his ass. Jasper had already been prepared by Jacob in the kitchen. Paul pushed his finger into his heat as his young lover continued to suck his cock. Seth's legs were spread and lifted up to big broad shoulders. He waited for a finger to be inserted but, he felt something wet and warm.. He gasped as Jacob's tongue teased his hole. He was soon moaning at the sensation. Paul had not yet rimmed him and often wondered what it would be like. He now knew it was as wonderful as he imagined. He felt a finger enter him and he tensed slightly at the intrusion. Jacob took his time and found the young man's prostate and continued to brush against it. "Fuck," he moaned as Jacob began to stretch him. Seth had never felt so much at once and was worried he wouldn't last. As though sensing this, all three men stopped letting him catch his breath. .

"Sweetheart, do you trust us?" Jasper asked. Seth nodded.

Paul got down and went behind Jacob. Jasper straddled Seth and began to lower himself as Jacob held the young mans cock. Jasper moaned as Seth's cock pushed into his hole. God, he felt good even though he wasn't as big as Jacob, he loved the moment he was fully seated on the boy. Seth held the blonde man's hips his eyes never leaving Jasper's. Jacob took Jasper's cock in his hand and stroked him his free hand circling his blonde man's back. Paul took Jacob's cock and lined it up against his own lover's hole. He prayed that Jacob had prepared him well because he was a lot bigger than himself. Jacob slowly pushed into Seth's heat. "Oh god," the young man groaned as he felt himself being stretched more than he had ever been before. But, any pain was defused as Jasper continued to ride his cock.

"God, you three are so beautiful," Paul whispered stroking his own cock. He spread Jacob's legs and pushed his fingers into his already lubed hole. Making sure he was stretched enough, he pushed Jacob forward slightly and pushed his cock into his heat.

"Fuck yeah, right there," Jacob groaned, he had never taken a man as big as Paul before and loved it. Feeling so full being filled and filling someone was the greatest sensation he had ever felt. He hoped that the others would want to try it again and swap so Paul and Jasper could too feel something so beautiful; the slapping of skin on skin, the moans coming from all four lovers, and the scent of their body odors filled the room. To them, there was nothing more perfect.

"I'm gonna cum," panted Seth.

Jasper wasn't far off and began riding him faster. Paul held Jacob's hips as he slammed his cock into his ass. Jacob was going to cum and he tried to slow down only to be slammed again into Seth's hot heat. The younger man came hard and fast his ass muscles tightened around Jacob and he too came. Paul grabbed hold of his shoulder and picked up the pace. Jasper shot his load all over Seth's face and chest. With Paul's thrusts, all three men continued to move milking them dry. Jacob tightened his ass muscles and Paul pulled out bringing his hand up to finish his release.

All four lovers collapsed against one another sedate. Jacob lifted Jasper off Seth's softening cock as he leaned against him. Seth leaned up on his elbows, his smile lighting the faces of the others who couldn't help but smile back no matter how spent they were.

"That was the most beautiful thing. I should graduate more often," he said falling back down on the table laughing.

"Round two anyone?" Paul said causing all three men to groan. Chuckling, he went to get rags to clean everyone up. When he returned none of them had moved. He cleaned Jasper first then Jacob who had finally collapsed on the couch on his stomach. He knew he would be feeling Paul for a few days. Lastly, Paul went to his young lover.

"You happy, baby?" he whispered.

"Never better, Pauly," he sighed as he was cleaned and then picked up by his lover and taken to bed. Soon Jasper and Jacob joined them and they fell into a blissful sleep.

There was banging on the door just on dawn. Paul stumbled out of bed along with Jacob telling the other two to stay in the room. "Over protective fools," Jasper mumbled but, wrapped his arm around their young lover making the young man chuckle internally. The bedroom door opened and Paul came in beaming.

"Leah is in labour," Seth jumped out of bed almost falling flat on his face with his foot tangled in the sheets. Paul grabbed him at the last second Jacob handed the men their pants and they quickly got dressed and kissed their other lovers saying they would call as soon as they heard anything. Brady was pacing in the lounge and accepted hugs from both men. They pulled their coats on and left only for Paul to tell them to go ahead he would catch them up.

Four hours later Mark and Jonathan Fuller were born. Paul handed a cigar to the proud father and uncle. No one had any idea that Leah was carrying twins but, it would explain why she was so large. When they were finally allowed to go see the babies the nurse brought them up to the window of the nursery and held up both babies. Brady placed his hands on the window and looked at the two most precious things in the world.

"Ugly fuckers," Paul chuckled only to be thumbed in the arm by Seth who thought they were beautiful. "What? All babies are ugly but, I am sure they will grow up to be handsome like their father he winked at Brady who chuckled. He had long since gotten used to Seth's lovers, all three of them. There was a commotion through the door and it slammed open with Jacob and Jasper marching in and looked at the nurse who was just putting the babies down. Jacob tapped on the window getting her attention. He managed to wake the other babies in the process but, he didn't care, he wanted to see them.

The nurse held the babies up for a few minutes and then shook her head before settling the babies with the help of two more nurses. "Cute wee things, congratulations my friend," he said patting Brady on the back and pulling out cigars. Seth felt sick from the first one and declined. The ward sister came out and ordered them out of her ward. Brady pulled Jacob out not wanting to be banned from seeing his children or Leah for the next week while she stayed to recuperate.

They had just finished the photos for the book and they were ready to print. All four men had been part of the whole production. Paul managed to buy a book binder and Seth spent the days typing up the script. The whole process brought the lovers closer. At first Jacob and Jasper were the only ones in the photos their faces never showing in fear of being found out. Slowly, Paul and Seth allowed Jacob or Jasper to take photos while they were making love but, only for personal use. However, they turned out to be beautiful pictures so they were added as well. They had yet to figure out how they would get the book out there but, had faith that they would work everything out.

The younger was thinking about his future and he was going to make his announcement to Paul that night. He had just typed the last page and placed in the pile to go to Leah who became their editor, somehow finding time when the twins slept. She was looking at the book like the person who it was aimed at. She made the men correct it many times asking questions. Leah was probably the most knowledgeable straight person about male gay sex. Seth looked at his watch and smiled. If he hurried he could meet Paul at work and hopeful go out for a meal somewhere. Jasper and Jacob had gone to visit Jasper's sister who had recently gotten married. Even though she didn't know her brother was gay, Jasper wanted Jacob there when he finally told her..

Standing outside the building where Paul was working at that moment, Seth watched a group of men walk past, all rather drunk. Shaking his head, he went to move closer to the gate when suddenly one of the group came up from behind Seth and grabbed him putting his hand on his mouth pulling him towards the alley. Seth kicked out but, his legs were grabbed by another two men.

"Don't make a sound, fag. We've been watching, you waiting here for lover boy to come out of work," one spat in his face. Seth began to panic, this was not good. Jasper and Jacob had both been beaten up before when men have discovered they were gay and they were stronger than he would ever be. He struggled more as another man came forward and told the men to drop him. They did just that letting him fall, his head hitting the ground making him feel dizzy. Ten legs started kicking him, he pulled his arms up to protect his head from any blows.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Paul growled rushing forward.

"Awe look, the other fairy has come to join in," one said moving towards him while the other laughed and continued to kick Seth who was by now covered in blood and could feel a few broken bones mainly his ribs and his leg where one man had jumped on it.

"Get the fuck away from him," Paul shouted again having knocked the first man out. The others finally stop kicking Seth and turned their attention to Paul. Seth opened his eyes and watched as one man pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"Paul, he has a knife!" he screamed. All four men rushed forward, two grabbing him by his arms the one with the knife went up to him as Paul tried to struggle.

"Well, look at you pretty boy but not for long," he said running the blade, slashing it down his face missing his eye by a few millimeters. "Not so pretty now, lover boy. No one is going to want you. Maybe we should do the same to your little friend. Maybe I should go from the other side of his face so you are matching," he said turning towards Seth who had managed to slide to the wall and sat up.

"Leave us alone, we haven't done anything to you," Seth sobbed. The man didn't say anything as he bent down to Seth's level.

"Yes, you did. You fucking fag, you were born," he said lifting the knife up to slash his face as well.

"Cops!" someone shouted. The men let go of Paul and took off down the back of the alley jumping the fence. The one with the knife feeling brave went towards Paul at a run.

"Die you fucking fag!" he said punching Paul in the stomach with the blade.

Paul's collapsed to his knees. "Paul! God no, Paul!" Seth screamed trying to move without much success. Paul however, used all his strength and crawled to his young lover.

"I love you, baby. Everything is going to be alright," he croaked, blood streaming out. He looked down and moved his hand as blood oozed from the open wound. He moaned and slumped onto Seth's broken body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Help! God please, somebody help!" Seth screamed before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Only two chapters left :( Thank you to all of our readers, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a shared story between myself and Romancing the Boys. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 24 **

Leah had only been home a week with the twins when Brady returned to work in security at the studios. He hated that she would be home alone but, he had already missed two weeks and couldn't take off anymore time. When Jacob and Jasper returned from their trip, Leah would have more help with the babies. No two children were more loved than Mark and Jonathan. They had four uncles who would run at the sound of the smallest whimper for them.

Brady watched as they practically fought over who would get to hold them next. At first, Paul and Jacob seemed more hesitant to hold them, thinking they would break the tiny creatures but, they slowly grew more confident. Jasper seemed to be able to calm them merely being in their presence. He would take the crying baby, walk it, coo to it, and would have it sleeping in only minutes. But, it was Seth who was the natural, even more than his sister. He just seemed to know what each baby wanted by the sound of their cries. It was as if he had been doing this his entire life.

It was the day that Leah and the babies were due to leave. Paul and Seth came to the hospital to help bring them all home. Leah was packing up all of their things and Brady had left the room to sign off on some paperwork. When he returned to the room, he saw Seth sitting in one of the chairs with a sleeping Jonathan lying in his lap completely undressed except for the nappy. He was pressing a kiss to the bottom of the baby's foot and pulled it away to count the tiny toes. He did the same with the other foot and then to each hand. When he was finished taking inventory of the baby's hands and feet, he dressed the boy, Brady looked up to see Paul wiping the tears on his face as he watched his unaware lover in awe. It occurred to Brady right then that this would be as close to fatherhood that these men would ever get.

It had been a long first day back at work and Brady decided he would see if Paul would want a ride home being they were only working a few blocks away from each other. Paul seemed to take to his new job working construction quite happily. He was always a hands-on kind of guy. Brady was saddened to know that the four men had very little interest in going back to the music that brought them all together. But, they explained that the lifestyle; staying up until dawn, enduring raids, and the pennies for pay just wasn't worth it. He parked the car just outside of the construction site and made his way down the adjacent alleyway when he heard screaming. He saw several men standing over two familiar figures.

"Cops!" he yelled knowing he there was no way he could take them all on at once. All but one took off running immediately, climbing the fence at the other end of the small alley. The last man took one last punch at the larger man who collapsed to the ground and then ran after his friends but, Brady caught a glimpse of his face as he made his way over the fence.

As he approached, he watched as the man crawled over to the smaller man who began screaming again. By the time he reached Seth and Paul, both were unconscious. Brady looked around for anyone who could help and saw the other workers leaving the site. He yelled to them to call an ambulance. Two of Paul's co-workers ran to Brady while a few others ran into the building presumably to make the call.

"Leave it in and don't touch it," one of them said. It was then that Brady looked down to see that it wasn't just a punch to the stomach Paul had received. There was a small knife protruding from his torso and blood seeping through his shirt. He also had a deep cut on the side of his face. Someone handed Brady a shirt and he carefully but firmly placed it on the wound. He looked over at Seth who remained slouched against the wall. Brady didn't see any obvious injuries except for a slash on his face and scrape on his forehead but, from the way he was sitting it was obvious he hadn't escaped the beating.

After what felt like hours, sirens could be heard in the distance, Brady feeling more and more relieved the closer it got. He hoped he hadn't gotten there too late. In a flurry of activity, men jumped out of the ambulance and surrounded him. He was told to move out of the way and was pushed aside. A second ambulance arrived and before he knew it they had the injured men loaded up and were heading to the hospital. Paul's co-worker asked if Brady knew the beaten men and he could only nod, still in a daze as to what just happened. The man asked him if he had a car and Brady pointed out where he parked it. The man dragged him by the elbow to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat after taking his keys from his pocket. He drove them to the hospital and sat Brady in a chair in the waiting room and went to the front desk to get some answers.

"They are in surgery and there really isn't any news yet. They will let us know when they do," the kind man said to a shocked Brady. "My name's Garrett, by the way. I work with Paul."

Brady looked at the man who had helped with his brother-in-laws and got him to the hospital. He had longish sandy blonde hair, longer than most wore it those days and warm hazel eyes. He gave Brady a small somber smile and held out his hand.

"Brady," he grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "Thank you, for," Brady let go and turned his head trying to hold back the emotions that threatened to overcome him.

"Of course, anyone would have done the same," Garrett replied. "Paul is a good person; always on time, hard-working, never complains."

"Trust me, not everyone would have helped so, thank you, Garrett," Brady said turning back to the man. They sat mostly in silence as they waited for news and drinking too many cups of coffee. Brady called Leah but, told her that he was working late. He would feel the wrath of his bride when he came home but, he didn't want her worrying or even worse, bringing the babies down to the hospital to be near her brother.

The nurse came out calling Garrett over. Both men stood and made their way down the corridor to stand just outside of a hospital room door. They waited there for the doctor who explained the extent of the men's injuries.

"Seth has a few broken ribs and a broken leg along with a cut to the face that needed stitching. He will be in a cast for eight weeks and will require crutches when his ribs heal more. He will be released in a few days," the doctor explained. "Paul was very lucky that the knife missed his major organs but, there was internal bleeding and we want to keep him here a few days longer to be sure. He also needed stitches for the cut to his face which was far deeper than that of Seth."

Brady nodded without saying a word. He understood that both men would be okay but, would need to rest for a good while. The doctor escorted the men in to the small semi-private room where he explained they would stay for the first twenty-four hours and be moved into the general recovery ward after that. Brady spoke for the first time in hours insisting that they be kept here and they would pay double for it. The doctor agreed to it as long as there weren't other post-surgery patients that needed it.

Garrett sat with Brady in the quiet room, waiting. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked how Brady knew the men in the beds.

"Seth is my brother-in-law," Brady answered.

"And Paul?" Garrett asked.

"He's a close friend," Brady answered after a long pause. He was now comfortable with the relationship of the four men but, it wasn't something that the outside world needed to know.

"I've seen Seth waiting for Paul on numerous occasions, they seem," he paused, "very close," Brady looked at Garrett wondering what the man was thinking. Had the boys been too obvious? Was Garrett going to out them? Would he be disgusted? "I don't want to assume but, are they," he shook his head and held up a hand. "Nevermind, it's not my business. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized. Once again, they sat in silence although, it felt much more awkward this time.

"Why do you ask?" Brady's voice broke through the thick atmosphere. Garrett sighed and rubbed the back of his neck not knowing if he should tell an almost stranger the secret he was carrying. But, there was something about these men that suggested he could.

"My, um, younger brother is, um," he stuttered.

"Gay?" Brady guessed. Garrett nodded but hung his head. "It's not something to be ashamed of," Brady said. Garrett ran a hand down his face not knowing quite what to say. "It's normal and more common than you think."

"So, are they?" Garrett asked again. Brady was torn. It wasn't his place to say, especially to someone who he didn't even know but, the man seemed to be struggling. Garrett helped him that day without hesitation even with suspicions of Paul and Seth's relationship. "Forget it, nevermind," Garrett said again. "I'm just worried about my brother, he's only sixteen and I just," he trailed off.

"Seth," they heard Paul call out effectively ending their discussion.

Paul tried to open his eyes as he began to wake. He felt cold without his lover's warm body draped over him. He turned his head and reached his hand to where he thought he would find his baby but, found only a cold sheet. He tried opening his eyes again but found them too heavy.

"Seth," his voice sleep-filled and scratchy. He couldn't even remember coming to bed the night before. He hadn't had a night of not-remembering since before he met his young lover after a night of heavy drinking. He racked his brain trying to think of the last thing he remembered. He went to work that morning as always. It had been another hot day where he had been put in charge of framing out the second floor of the building that day. He remembered thinking how wonderful a quick shower to rinse off the dirt and sweat followed by a good soaking in the tub with Seth's firm body pressed against his would be a perfect way to end the day. He knew Seth would be meeting him after work but, couldn't seem to remember coming home. He heard voices around him but, couldn't make out the words and tried again to open his eyes. His name was said and then someone opened the lid of his eye and flashed a light into it. That flash is what triggered his memory. He saw the glint of light from a knife piercing through his memory and the red slash on Seth's cheek. His worst nightmare had come true. He still had dreams that plagued him in the night where Seth was the one who died and not Emmett because Paul wasn't there in time to save him. Seth had woken him in the middle of the nightmares a few times and comforted him telling him that it was only a dream. But, this time, it wasn't a nightmare washed away in the morning sun. Someone hurt his lover, his everything. With all the strength he had, he opened his eyes.

"Seth," his voice stronger and full of concern. Someone squeezed his hand and he looked over to see Brady.

"He's okay, Paul," Brady said. "He's still asleep. You are both in the hospital."

"Where?" Paul croaked. Brady looked over to the other bed and Paul's eyes followed. His lover lay in the bed across from him with white bandages on his cheek and forehead and his leg in a sling that hung from the ceiling. Paul moved to sit up only to have Brady hold his shoulder against the bed.

"You need to rest, Paul," Brady said in a firm voice. "He will be fine but needs to rest as do you."

Paul tried again to sit up only for Brady to push him back down again. They stared at each other for a long moment before Paul reluctantly closed his eyes and sighed.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Brady asked. Paul shook his head. He didn't want to relive the incident seeing Seth's broken body on the ground. He shouldn't have let Seth wait for him alone. He should have been home with Leah and the babies, safe. "Paul, the cops are going to want to know what happened."

"Seth was attacked outside of the site," he said simply. "I tried to stop them," he opened his eyes and looked over to the young man occupying the other bed.

"Do you know who they were?" Brady asked.

"No," Paul shook his head. Brady gave up on his questions for the time being. Paul was still too groggy and obviously preoccupied with the condition of his lover. Brady sat at the end of Seth's bed with his hand covering Seth's. When he woke, Seth had the same mindset as his older lover's, caring nothing for himself and wanting to know about Paul. When their eyes finally met tears fell shamelessly down the faces of both men.

Brady looked up at Garrett knowing any doubts he might have had about Paul and Seth's relationship went out the window. There was no way a blind man couldn't see the love they had for each other.

Leah was steaming. Brady had no right to keep from her the fact that her brother was in the hospital along with Paul, fighting for their lives. She was only able to forgive him after a long talk with her brother who reminded her that he had saved their lives. Brady had returned after midnight that night with blood on his shirt. He explained what happened although, he still didn't know why Seth was attacked in the first place as Leah sat silent and stoic. When he finished, she slapped him across the face and dressed racing down to the hospital without a word. She begged the nurses to let her see her brother even though it was the middle of the night. When she walked in she saw both men sleeping each with an arm stretching out to the other but, too far away to touch the other. She sat quietly, never waking either of them for a couple of hours knowing she would need to get home to nurse her children.

When she returned home just after dawn, Brady said that he called Jacob and Jasper who were now on their way home. Leah nodded but remained silent. Brady followed her to their bedroom where she pushed a pillow to his chest and shut the door in his face. He tried reasoning with her which only earned him more nights on the sofa then he cared to count.

Jacob and Jasper brought their lovers home from the hospital the day after they returned. Paul was better able to get around but, still needed rest. Seth was another matter entirely. He was carried into their apartment by Jacob and immediately put to bed. He wouldn't be up and around for the next few weeks. Jacob and Jasper returned to their respective jobs after about a week leaving Paul to care for Seth along with Leah who came by almost daily with the babies.

Seth grew frustrated never being able to get out of bed except to be helped to the bathroom when he refused to use the bed pan. Leah would bring him one of the children to keep him company as they slept. He loved them both dearly and wanted to keep them safe and protected as he lay there with the hate-induced cast around his leg.

At first, Paul would sleep in the bed with Seth not wanting him out of his sight but, his nightmares were growing worse and would keep his young lover awake. It was decided that Jacob would sleep in the same bed as Seth with Jasper in the spare room with a very reluctant Paul. His calming presence didn't only soothe babies. In time, Paul's nightmares lessened but, the overwhelming need to protect Seth would live with him forever.

The police questioned not only Paul and Seth but, Brady as well. He had seen the face of the man with the knife and was brought to the station to see the sketch artist. The police assured the men that with the mounting evidence, they should be able to locate the men who had done it, in particular the one with the knife. Jacob wasn't convinced but, Jasper reminded him that his father had at one redeeming quality, no retaliations or at least no killings. He was smart enough to know that blood spilled would make it ten times worse.

In the end, the man from the sketch was caught although, he never gave up the names of his accomplices and none of them were found. Although, they were happy to watch the man be sent off to prison, his friends were still out there.

Garrett came around several weeks after the incident to check up on Paul. It was during the day when only he and Seth were home. He had the same look on his face that Brady did when he first learned of their relationship. He couldn't look Paul in the eye when Seth hobbled over to sit on Paul's lap.

"If it bothers you, you can leave," Paul snapped.

"No, I mean," Garrett began. "It's just not something I'm used to seeing. It's just, well, um," he tried to say but, couldn't find the right words. He nervously ran his fingers through his long hair trying to organize his thoughts. "My brother says he's gay and um,"

Seth reached over and pulled Garrett's hand away from his head and smiled. "Thank you, Garrett for helping us that day," Seth said. He'd never gotten the chance to tell him that if it hadn't been for him things could have gone much worse. The small gesture seemed to calm Garrett's nerves a bit and he returned the smile.

"I'm worried about him," he said after a pause. "I don't want what happened to you to happen to him."

"How old is your brother?" Seth asked.

"Sixteen."

"Has he ever, I mean is he still, you know, a virgin?" Seth asked. Garrett nodded his head as a blushed bloomed across his face. "What is it that you want to ask us?" Seth got straight to the point.

"How did you know, I mean, that you were gay? Could it be a phase or,"

"Does it matter if it's a phase?" Seth said. "It's something he is at least curious about, being with a man."

Seth stood and hopped his way over to the large box filled with finished copies of the book they completed. None of them knew how they would distribute their book but, this might be a good start. He handed the book to Garrett who opened it to the first page. The cover had been deceivingly plain with no lettering unlike the inside. What he saw was a picture of two men kissing, both shirtless and each with a hand in the other's hair. The angle of the picture was such that their faces couldn't be seen entirely. He turned the pages and his jaw dropped closer and closer to the floor as the pictures became more and more explicit. He slammed the book shut having seen enough. He looked up at the two men across from him who were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Never saw pictures of two people having sex before?" Seth chuckled. Garrett smiled knowing he had been had.

"What is this book?" Garrett asked.

"It's sort of a recipe book for gay sex," Seth explained. "It explains how to do it so that no one gets hurt and different positions for the more experienced lovers," Seth smiled.

Garrett could only stare at the couple who seemed to be getting enjoyment from his discomfort.

"Take the book and give it to your brother. This will help if he decides to have sex," Paul's arms tightened around his younger lover remembering how he had once hurt him unintentionally.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to pry, I just," Garrett sighed. "I didn't know who to ask and when I talked to Brady and saw the two of you in the hospital. I just,"

"It's fine, Gar. We're glad you asked us," Paul smiled mischievously as he opened the book sitting in front of Garrett. "Now, if you look at page sixty-nine," Paul chuckled and Seth smacked his arm. Garrett quickly closed the book and laughed.

It had been eight weeks and finally Seth had his cast removed. Paul still hadn't said anything about going back to work not wanting to leave Seth home alone. None of the older men liked the idea of Seth going out on his own.

"We can't keep him locked in the house forever," Jacob said. "But we can't be with him all the time."

"It's not just him, Jacob. None of us feels comfortable going out alone. We are constantly looking over our shoulders wondering if it will happen again," Jasper replied pulling Jacob even closer in the dark room. He couldn't imagine seeing the broken bloody bodies of his lovers lying in the street. It had been bad enough seeing them in bandages in the hospital. The nightmares that Paul suffered afterward had taken their toll on Jasper as well. He couldn't imagine reliving that moment every night. He had already lost one love, he wouldn't lose another, not on his watch.

"Maybe we need to leave," Jacob thought out loud as he absently ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Seth would never leave the kids and Leah," Jasper said. "I love them as much as he does but, I don't feel safe here," Jacob kissed the top of Jasper's head. "Where would we go?"

"We could go back to Forks, near your sister."

"It's just so far, Jacob," Jasper looked up from his lover's chest and saw the same concern on his face that he felt in his heart. Without saying a word, they knew they were in agreement. They had to leave.

"We'll talk to them in the morning, Jazz," Jacob said with a small kiss to Jasper's lips.

After finishing their breakfast Seth went to get up only for Jacob pull him to his knee running his hand through his soft hair. "Baby, remember when we went to see Jasper's sister, when you were attacked?" Seth nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. "Well, we thought we would take you there to have a look around, all of us have a little holiday, maybe ask Leah and Brady with the babies to come. What do you say?" he asked.

"A holiday, like all of us?" Seth beamed almost clapping his hands with joy. The three older men chuckled. Paul was surprised at first but, the look Jasper was giving him made him understand that it would be more than a holiday. He let out a sigh of relief. He had been thinking himself of getting Seth at least, away from the city, somewhere safe. "Can we go to hiking while we are there? I was reading," he blushed trailing off. He had missed the country town he grew up in; the fresh air and the friendly people who always said hello.

"We can do whatever you want, baby," Jacob kissed the young man before pushing him off his knee, giving his butt a swat, and walking to the phone giving Jasper and Paul a wink. This would be easier than he thought. Now, he just hoped that Leah and Brady were ready for a change as well. Leah said she had been given her fifteen minutes of fame and she was happy to stay at home and raise her children and maybe add more when the time was right.

Two weeks later and three cars packed to the brim with things they would need for their _holiday, _they set off on another chapter in their lives. Brady and Leah jumped at the chance and agreed with Jacob and Jasper, that the city was not for any of them. They wanted to have their children grow up being able to play in the street without fear. They arranged to have their belongings sent on when they had found new homes. Brady had applied for a new job at the Police Station where he hoped would lead on to better prospects. All the lovers had given up their jobs and were confident that Seth would fall in love with the town and the forest where he could go hiking whenever the weather was fine.

They needn't have worried as Paul drove into the sleepy town. Seth had already fallen in love with the place. They had rented a holiday home big enough for them all to stay. They explored the area and it was Paul that noticed the empty shop and the idea of going back into the music business excited him. He had saved the money his father had left him with his passing to keep his mouth shut. They never bought an apartment and the printing of the books didn't eat away at Jacob's savings. Three wages let them live comfortably even allowing for them to send Seth go to school. That night he brought it up wondering if the others would be interested. Seth was the first to grab pen and paper making a list of what they would need to open a music shop where they could also give lessons.

* * *

**A/N: Only on chapter left :( Thank you to all our reader, alerters, followers, and reviewers. We would love to hear what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Two old men shuffled through the park arm in arm each carrying an urn. People watched the curious couple and awed thinking they were carrying their wives. They came to a bridge that neither had been to since they left New Orléans seventy years ago. Seth paused at the bridge before taking the first step to say his real goodbye to his first love. Tears ran unashamed down his cheeks. Memories of his first kiss flooded his mind. In the last few years, he had been forgetting things but, he would never forget his first kiss. Jacob waited patiently for him to continue knowing that he too would be saying his goodbye to his true love. A young couple walked past hand in hand. Both boys looked happy and in love. How times had changed from when they were young. These boys could hold hands and kiss openly as could millions of men and women around the world. Jacob sighed, he wondered what Jasper would have thought of his wish for equality come true.

"Ready?" Seth said pulling his shoulders back and taking a deep breath.

Together they stepped onto the bridge and stopped in the middle. The bridge that was once wooden was now made of concrete and glass. Unlinking their arms, they both opened their respective lover's urns. They lost Jasper first to lung cancer twenty years earlier it broke their hearts watching him die slowly and painfully. But, they were there when he took his last gasp. Jacob seemed lost without his lover but, with Paul and Seth's love and support he remained strong knowing Jasper would want him to live his life, happy. Jacob tipped the ashes of his lover into the water some catching in the wind swirling up into the sky.

"Goodbye, my love. Rest, I will join you soon," he whispered. He felt the small hand of Seth in his giving it a gentle squeeze. Jacob looked down at his baby and smiled. He kissed his hand and stepped back slightly.

Seth stepped to the railing and watched the ducks swimming pass. They had lost Paul only three years ago, passing away in his sleep peacefully having both Jacob and Seth wrapped in his protective arms. Seth was the one to notice his lover had past and laid beside him not wanting to move knowing he would never feel his warmth again. He sighed, it had taken him three years to accept he would never be wrapped in his lover's arms. He tipped the ashes into the water not saying a word. No words would be enough to tell him goodbye. A duck quacked making Seth chuckle. His favourite meal to this day was roast duck.

He felt large arms wrap around him and a hot breath on his neck. "Let's go home, baby. We will see them again," he said. Seth nodded and put his arm in Jacob's. Arm in arm they shuffled back to the waiting limousine. What neither of them noticed was another older gentleman watching them from afar who wiped his own tears away remembering the four young men he used to play with at the Black Wolf.

"Grandad Colin, come on, you promised to give me a push on the swing," a young boy said taking the wrinkled hand in his.

* * *

RTB's A/N: First of all thank you to all our amazing reviewers :)

This story began with just an idea on a blank piece of paper. Neither of us knew if we could do a story together. After all our writing styles are so different from each others but we both learned from each other. We had written this a long time ago and looking at it now I am proud of what we achieved. Tears and tantrums aside the journey we took together is one I will always treasure. I want to thanks Ants for taking a chance with this and letting it be under her well thought of penname.

I want to say one last thanks and that is to the man who this Seth was born from. His love for music and his passion to share his talent and knowledge what let me learn to love Jazz for the very first time. You know who you are and you know I love you with all my heart x

RTB

xx

Ant1gon3 A/N: Wow, we have some very loyal reviewers. We appreciate all of you for taking the time to give us your thoughts. Thank you RTB for sharing this story, this idea with me. Your passion for writing is absolutely infectious. You did endless research on this story, sending me pieces of music that would inspire me. I learned so much from you. You have grown as a writer and you pushed yourself further at every turn. It is an experience that I will never forget.

We did it! And we didn't kill each other in the process :P

I can't believe it has come to an end and I will miss these boys :(

Ant1gon3

xxx


End file.
